Wings of a Goddess
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Legend says when a world of war between princes and unbelievable carnage, The Star Goddess is brought into our world. Will she bring salvation or the destruction of an entire world? Can she tap into her own strength to get back home or will she be stuck in this horror of a fantasy nightmare. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my story, it is a Buttercup/Butch story but everyone is in here.**

* * *

A mysterious figure walks into a pub, where these black armor soldiers were sitting there, having drinks.

"So, its true...General Yang has capture the-" One soldier was hushed up as a figure was sitting close by.

"It's true and she gave us one hell of a fight." The other soldier looked closely at the figure, he stood up walking over to the figure, "Well, well, look at what we have here?"

The other soldier's eyes widened, as he saw the tattoo of angel wings on the back, "I know that Tattoo anywhere," The three lifted their swords, and all the other soldiers looked at them.

"You're pretty stupid to walk in a soldier's pub, Angel Boy."

The male figure turned around, drinking from a beer glass until he finished the last drop, placing it down, "You three will be the stupid ones here, unless you tell me what I wanna know, isn't that right, Commander Lupin." He smirked, throwing the glass at the commander's head and in the blink of an eye, pinning him against the wall.

"You fool." The Commander laughed as about 30 soldier stood up, guns and swords ready.

He hung him on a moose's antlers, turning around, "Well, Commander Lupin...this is gonna be a little embarrassing...you should have brought more. And...I didn't even bring a weapon...just this dagger," He pulled out his dagger, as the soldiers begun charging at him, he lifted his hands, a gust of wind blew half into the walls, at least 5 were impaled by animal's antlers.

He throws the dagger into a soldier's neck, running up to him and pulling it out. With a twist, slashes one arm off, stabbing another in the chest, he stomps and a table flies into the air, with one kick pins five soldiers against the wall. One soldier slashes him on the back, but he spins around, slashing that same soldier around the neck. He rolls behind the bar as the other soldiers were firing. The soldiers were putting holes in the bar, just as they stopped firing, a dagger hits on soldier in the eye. The male jumps over the bar, with a broken bottle, slashing the next soldier in the face, back flipping and stabbing another in the back. Pulling the dagger out of the dead soldier.

He sighed,"You guys might as well lose the armor, its useless as your guns...unless you want to prove me wrong." He smiled a little as all the remaining soldiers lifted up their guns, he lifted his hand in the air.

"NO YOU FOOLS, DON'T!" The commander yelled, but the men were already firing. A gust of wind, hovered in front of the stranger, stopping the bullets in place. As their guns emptied, they watched in horror as their bullets floating in the air.

"Maybe not as useless." He clenched his fist and the bullets shot back, all the soldiers were like Swiss cheese. Two more figures, a male and a female, the female automatically turned pale at the carnage.

"Oh man, you did it again, you were 'pose ta wait for us." The other male complained but then he just smiled.

"Did you have to...this is brutal?" The female gasped.

The first male rolled his eyes, walking over to the Commander putting the dagger to his neck, "Now, let's try this again..."

* * *

**Please read and review**


	2. Summoning a Legend

**I know this chapter may seem a little weird. Trust me, all will be explain. This is like one of those flashback scenes but with a little confusion from the character's point of view, the next chapter will have that same sort of confusion from the character point of view.**

**I don't own this song, Its Hymns of the Fayth from Final Fantasy X.**

* * *

**Someone's POV**

I was standing still, surrounded by these beautiful lights, I was hearing this song, it was so peaceful and warm.

**Ieyui**

I couldn't help but smile, I even felt alive as those lights started to fly around me.  
**Nobomenu**

I turned around to see him again, this man, with a black cloak, his face was always half way covered. I've seen him several times, along with someone else but...but..it was...it couldn't be him.

**Renmiri**

"Angelic Goddess of the stars..."  
**Yojuyogo**

**"**Why...Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked.  
**Hasatekanae**

"My Star Goddess...you don't belong to this world...here...you'll just fade away. Come with me...My Chosen One..."

One of those lights came into my hands. I was just about to open my hands, when this ...something woke me up...I stood up, hearing laughter and was soaked with cold water.

**Kutamae**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**"**Damn it, interrupted again and this time I was so close." A man was looking through a crystal ball, "My goddess is tougher than I thought, but it'll be worth."

"You know that this is damaging her, each time the process is interrupted, her essence is-" A female voice was interrupted by the male's.

"I know, once she's over here, it'll be fixed. She'll be whole again." The Man sighed as one of his General, entered into the room, bowing to the ground.

"My Lord, they...the rebels have taken back Dalmasca. They...they had secret weapons..." The General paused in horror as the man turns around.

"You mean...you underestimated them," With a gesture of his hand, the general's head came clean off, as the men were taking the body away, the male looked back into the crystal ball, "I must finish...they're getting stronger...once I have my goddess-"

"My Lord, the legend said, she'll be either your salvation or your destruction. Do you really think your-"

"They don't know! I must not let them see how desperate I am. The prophecy is coming true but...if I summon a legend...part of another prophecy, I shall be able to turn the tides."

"Very well, my Lord...may I make a suggestion?"


	3. Meteor Shower

**Buttercup's POV**

"See I told you, nothing she barely has a chest."

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed, punching Princess in the nose. She went too far, that stupid bitch splashing that water on me. Just did it just so everyone especially **him** could see through my clothes. I sighed, sitting in the Principal's office listening to the Principal Hains, talking to my parents.

I'm 16 1/2 years old but I looked like a 13 year old boy still, the only thing that change was my height 5'11, tallest girl in school I was a size A in bra size, my spiky hair grew only to my shoulders and I guess wearing my long dark green, baggy pants, short sleeve green shirt, it stopped to my stomach (It was hard to find shirts at my height to cover my body completely), my same green hat with the skulls on the sides, black fingerless gloves, and green and white sneakers. My white belt still hangs around my waist.

I sighed, still feeling so tired.

"Buttercup, what's gotta into you lately," My Mom asked, "You're fifth fight this week and the 12th one this month alone. Out of School Suspension for a whole week." My mom sighed. As we got home, I just walked into my room, I could still hear them talking.

"She deserved it if you asked me," My Dad said. I sneak out of the apartment building but I could still hear my parents' talking as I was lying on the grass at the park...I started to close my eyes again.

"Dear, I'm serious, she's been skipping classes, falling asleep, not to mention these fights...her grades never been good but she almost failing every class. She's been kicked off the school soccer team, and quit the Karate and Kick boxing intern teacher programs..."

Inside my head, I added the list, "Not to mention fighting crimes, I could barely stand hanging out with my hot friends anymore, and stop going over to the Professor's lab so much."

I was at the lab this time, I was sitting on the couch, I just closed my eyes...Ken was talking about some meteor shower. When, I opened them back up, Blossom and Bubbles were standing over me.

"Buttercup, this is no time to sleep." Bubbles said, getting pumped, "We have to get you ready."

"I changed my mind, I don't think I can go through with this." I was thinking of him, there was a guy I liked, it was embarrassing really, when I found out it was Butch, him of all people. I...I just seem to...when he was around I just felt strangely better, not to mention he's been in my dreams. We never approached each other...he would just stare at me and have that stupid half smile and my heart skips. He doesn't even go to school, he seems to be there just when school's over, and all those dumb pretty girls were drooling all over him.

"No way, he has the letter, tonight he's gonna meet you at the lake before the meteor shower and you two could watch it together." Blossom sighed.

I looked up at the sky, humming that damn song from my dreams, "And if he doesn't like me?" I asked. I've never felt so lost like this, I felt...like I was being pulled somehow...it sounded stupid I know but...I just felt like I was lost...I wasn't here...my soul was being transferred somewhere else.

"What are you talking about? Not this again, he's always watching you, you're about one of the few he actually notices, I heard his brothers say that, the girl with the iron fist." Blossom encouraged me and I nodded.

"I'm so tired that's all. Who has the same dream over and over, It's always the same for the past two months...but I feel at peace...I feel happy...I feel whole." I looked up at the sky again, hearing that song and my heart soared into the air, I shook my head, snapping out of it.

"Maybe you're sick?" Bubbles asked me, always clueless.

"No...ok, let's just get this over with," I sighed but I motivated myself. I was back in the lab again, Blossom and Blossom were busy at work, straightening my spiky hair and putting on make up.

"Oh my god, you look...beautiful." Bubbles sighed, giving me the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself, "Such a shame we don't have time to change your clothes."

"Just think, his heart is going to stop when he sees you. When I told him who it was from, he looked so excited. He was the iron fist girl right? Just imagine, you're gonna have a boyfriend when this is over.

I stood at the lake, walking back and forth when he finally arrived. I took a deep breath, but he just looked at me, his eyes widened.

"Hey...there," He looked at the letter, then back at me, " I was suppose to meet someone here, that girl."

"I'm right here, I'm Buttercup...," I was nervous.

"But...but...I..I thought,"He sighed, "Listen, I think there's been a huge mistake...I have to go."

"Wait, did I...is there something wrong?"

"Listen you seem real nice but..I...damn it to hell...you're just not what I expected," He backed away, "I have to go, it was nice meeting you." He was gone.


	4. Meteor Shower part 2

**I was getting so excited, so I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. Sorry**

"What happened, he looked upset." Bubbles asked.

C'mon, why not join us? You...you could-" Blossom smiled but I backed away.

"Just...just leave me alone," I sighed, I wanted to disappear right now...I wanted to bury my head in some sand, "Can you two just...leave me alone? Just go away, please. I wasn't what he expected...just leave me alone."

"Buttercup..." They both said, they looked heart broken as they walked away.

"Just go away...I'm such a fool, all I do is hurt people...first my parents, my best friends and even myself...I should have knew better," I was talking to myself, "I've been a damn fool." I started crying, I must be depress...or my hormones. I must be smearing the make up everywhere when the last person who I ever needed to see appeared. I turned around but I turned right back to the lake, wiping away my tears as fast as possible.

Princess, with a big bruise on her nose and a bandaid on it appeared with her posse, Bitchy Mandy and Brandy.

"Really? Does the universe hate me that much?" I sighed.

"Oh my god, you haven't been arrested yet!" Princess screamed.

"You should at least get a citation for that face." Mandy laughed.

"I can't believe you actually tried to put on make up, looks more-"Brandy tried to finish but I was beyond gone now

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID SLUTS!" I jumped on Brandy, pinning her to the ground when I was suddenly grabbed around the waist, and pulled off with ease.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," It was Butch, he placed me down and gave me a napkin, "I get you something to drink."

Princess and her friends were practically drooling over him. I just rolled my eyes and walk away but he stepped in my way.

"I didn't need your help! I just had a really really bad day...and...and..screw it. I'm going home." I pushed him aside and was about to storm away.

"Wait," He grabs me by the arm, "You want to watch the meteor shower at least."

"What's the point? I'm could just go home and watch the game or maybe just sleep." I paused, the way he grab my hand as he pulled me back towards the lake, "But...I guess it couldn't hurt to stay."

"By the way, I like you better without that damn make up on."He said, he looked over to where his brothers were at, Brick was trying to beat up on Boomer, "I'll be right back."

I think my heart just stopped, that jerk...he could have said something before...instead of making me feel so...so...

I looked up, a small ball of light falls into my hands...it was warm...some how...I felt right with it in my hands. I looked up and I see him, that man again...at the lakes just when the meteors shower begins.

_"You are the goddess, my angelic Star Goddess...you..hold the key to my salvation...Come with me."_

I shook my head, that light in my hands, started to glow brighter, as shadows started to form around me, "What...what's going on? Hey!" I opened my hands, a strange silver necklace, the charm was an oval shape gem, engraved with stars on it. I could barely breathe as its glowed blinded me.

"What the hell?" I yelled out loud.

" _You're out of place here. Just fa_de away, _my star goddess...come to my world..._" He had his hand out, but he faded...just as the lake water rose. I could hear that song again, the necklace somehow came around my neck. The water...I fell into the lake...

"_My Star Goddess...come to my world...where I shall make you whole." _That voice said. My chest was pulsing as I was sinking farther and farther into the water. I felt stronger somehow, I transform and swim back to the top. I gasped for air, as I crawled onto the ground. I looked up, my eyes widened.

_"Welcome to my world."_


	5. New Record

I could barely breathe as I crawled onto the land, I was coughing up water as I fell to the side and turned into my back, looking up at the sky. I felt so much better...I felt so warm as the sun was out...

I shot up, "The sun? Did I miss the shower? Wait! How long was I.. " I thought I heard cracking behind me, "Hello? Hello?"

I stood up but I stumbled back a little, my hammer materialized as I thought I saw something or...someone in the wooded area behind me.

"Fuzzy?" I shouted out, floating into the woods, "Fuzzy?" I heard the rustling behind me, now I'm pissed, "FUZZY! BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! ANYONE! IF THIS IS SOME SORT OF STUPID PRANK OR SOMETHING...I'M SERIOUS! SOMEBODY'S GONNA DIE!"

I smacked myself on the head, "I'm stupid." I just flew up high into the sky. This made no sense, just where the hell am I. There was no city for..for...I..I couldn't even see no city...just trees. I don't mean to get distracted but...the scene was beautiful, lush trees, lakes or maybe these are ponds shimmering against the sun...I just had that warmth feeling all around. I turned around, and saw...it was very small but I thought I saw small buildings...but... Just as I was about to fly over that direction.

There was this powerful gust of wind behind me, I had to put my hands down, trying to keep my skirt from flying up, and then I heard this weird scream and a shadow was over me. Everything goes brown...and then white...and..something was on my face...it was soft...I could barely breathe.

I pulled it off, finally, "What the-" I screamed as I saw this weird creature, "Just what the hell are you?" I poked at it, it just looked at me with those big emerald eyes, it reminded me of the flag of the Clintville's Soccer team, the Griffons, but it looked more like a cat, I mean the face was a cat but it had the wings, giant white paws, and even the tail of a griffon. It quivers on fear as it looked over me, I turned around and saw...or more like felt a smack. When I came to, I was back on the ground.

"Now, I'm pissed." I said to myself, that little griffon was flying away from a...a..winged Lizard, a medium size one at least. The griffon flew down, hiding behind me. The Lizard landed in front of me, when these two guys...came from behind some bushes, a tall muscular guy, and along with a skinny short one.

"Look at what we have here, a little lady," The short one winked at me, that was creepy, "What's your name, sugar?"

"Don't call me sugar." l crossed my arms as the Lizard snatches the little griffon, "Hey wait a minute...you put it down right now!" The little griffon was screaming and meowing would drive any one insane with guilt.

"No can do, these here griffon are the rarest of the rare, this little guy will fetch a hefty price...how much you think people will pay for a paw of this exotic animal." The muscular guy tried to touch it, but it just bit him and scratches the lizard's eye. It drops it and it runs right behind me.

"Why don't you step aside sugar-"

"DON'T...CALL...ME...SUGAR!" I was burning up now, I punched him in the mouth, "HOW ABOUT YOU ASSHOLE PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." The skinny guy wipes his mouth, "Get her!"

Great, here for five minutes, already in a fight, must be a new record.


	6. Rumors

A figure stood in front of a window, looking out, the figure sighs as it turns around. It faced a red head female and the same male figure with the wing tattoo.

"Let me get this straight, you would like for me to send my spies out because of a rumor." The figure crossed its arms.

"Yes...a very important rumor too, if its true, then he's desperate. My winged sentries are soaring through the floating continents...you are part of this too you know, at least pull your weight here."

The figure had a tick mark appeared but its voice still came out calm, " Excuse me, but didn't we just take back Dalmasca."

"With our help too." The male figure stomped but the female pushes him away.

"Listen, your highness...you must realize that your spies are the stealthiest and quickest in all the realms, they could gather the info we need on the land. This is important, please."

"Actually I have already done it...I sensed something powerful on the Earth's breath...but rumors still do not help. I would like to speak with this Commander of yours. What is his name?"

"Lupin."

"Commander Lupin, how interesting this will be?"

* * *

**Back to Buttercup**

These bastards were almost fun...about as fun as the gang green gang, I thought I might actually have to sweat. I gave that skinny guy a punch to the face, I kicked the muscular guy between the legs, and that stupid lizard, smacked it right across the face with the hammer. I grabbed it by the tail, swinging it over my head and hitting the guys with it, they flew up into the air and disappeared.

"Ha! I thought those asshole would have actually been a challenge, Mojo is tougher than that." I laughed. That's when my stomach started growling, "Oh man, I'm starving. I gotta get to that village quick...maybe there might be something around here." That's when that little griffon thing rubbed up against my leg.

"You're welcome, just stay out of trouble," I walked off but noticed that little guy following me, giving me those big eyes and purring, "Oh no...scram...shoo." I pushed it away. I was walking a little farther, looking up at the blue sky, when I heard that purring again, I turned around and there he was, wagging that tail.

Ok, I have to admit, it was kinda cute...I will never tell a living soul, "Didn't I say Beat it! Get out of here! I don't think I can explain to my parents about a flying cat!" I stomped my foot, and it scurries off into some bushes but not before giving me the saddest expression in his eyes that I ever seen.

I started humming that damn song again, I begin to think about Blossom and Bubbles, that hurt expression in their eyes, "I really should say I'm sorry...they were trying to help..." That's when I heard the rustling again, I stopped and sighed. Thinking about the expression on the little guy's face.

"Alright...fine..you can-" I turned around and I'm face to face with this giant black and red stripe spider, I rolled out of the way just as the spider came biting down, "OH C'MON! Another fight...seriously." My stomach growled louder. I swing my hammer just as it jumps at me, it hits a tree but just jumps right back up.

I'm just so hungry, and I felt so dizzy, I must have swung a fifth time at it, this time I tried to hit it while it was still on its back but something sticky hits me in the eyes.

The son of a bitch shot something in my eyes, just as I finally get it off, it shot me into a web.

"Damn it, I...can't get out." I struggled but this stuff...it was like sticky steel, it was like fighting fly paper. The spider seemed to hiss in victory as it climbs over me.

I got one arm free and was pushing that dumb spider back as it was drooling.

"I better think of something fast."


	7. The Griffon

Suddenly, this spider just...I think it was screaming. It just jumped back, shaking every where.

I heard that tiny scream/roar again and saw that little Griffon, right on top of its head, clawing at its eyes.

"Are you shittin me? Get the hell out of here!" I screamed, I was struggling with the web now, harder. The spider shakes its head once more, and the griffon fell off, he landed on his feet, and hissed at the spider, slashing in the air at it. That spider just couldn't seem to resist, an extra helping.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as the spider came charging at him. He just rolls out of the way, running underneath it, and bit one of its legs. The spider just seemed to screech in this horrible pain. The griffon backs up and shot this tiny lava ball at it. The spider screams, backing up, The griffon charges at it, biting another leg.

Ok, I got the other arm freed, "_I'm coming little guy."_

The spider kicks him off, the little guy hit the tree. He shook his head, getting back up as the spider was over him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed, my eyes were heating up, and that green energy blast came out of them...again. The spider was flipped onto its back, I took a deep breath, I haven't done that in three years. I remembered when the Professor tried to make us shoot that happy thought blaster thing, trying to put hearts in my eyes. The griffon ran over towards me, with those big...ok..cute eyes, it shot another tiny lava ball at the web, but that damn spider kicks it away, causing it to hit the branch just above my head. I snapped the branch, and brought it to my legs. The griffon growls, slashing its claws in the air, it meowed as the spider stomps on its tail and kicks it into another tree.

"C'mon...C'mon..." I clenched my teeth as the web slowly burned off. I broke through just as the spider was over the griffon, I flew at it, " I...SAID...STAY...AWAY..FROM..HIM...YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

That damn spider turns around just when I swung the hammer, it dodging the attack, jumping on a bunch and trees and jumps at me, the same time I swung the hammer.

**I'm stopping because I'm evil and enjoy stopping at the most critical moments.**

**Does Buttercup beat the spider?**


	8. Interrogation

Normal POV

Commander Lupin was sweating as he was surrounded by flames.

"You SON OF A BITCH! I'll turn your pathetic body into ashes for that!" A red haired figure's hands glowed, as the heat turned up until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"We must be calm, killing him will not make us feel any better. He has the information we need." That same figure with silvery colored hair blushed as the red hair clenched its hand, turning the flames off.

A delicate figure with blonde hair smiled at Lupin, "You must be thirsty. Here have some water."

The silver hair figure stop the blonde, "Just tell us what we need to know, there are many ways for us to find out," It lifts its hand into the air, a brown ball of energy appears in its hand, showing people, cities, and even these strange animal folk, "There are no real secrets just rumors...whispers in the wind. Now, I have asked the others, and my beast kin to see if the rumors are true. If you confirm them...before they arrive and tell me-"

Commander Lupin musters all the spit he could, and spits on the silver hair figure's face, "You think I will betray my lord, you might as well kill me now, half breed scrum."

The Blonde screamed in digust, she slaps him, "There's no need to be rude and disgusting. That was very uncalled for."

"YOU ASSH-" The red hair was about to attack when the silver hair held up a hand.

"I am very patient, Commander, but do not think I appreciate being interrupted...or spat on...you forget yourself," With that the silver hair's eyes glowed red as it wipes away the spit, "Now, as I was saying, this is too big...this is huge..in fact and I am offering you...the chance to save yourself...Now...there are rumors...and you can confirm them or my subjects will tell me...remember...the Earth and The winds have a way of exposing things..." The figure stood in front of Commander Lupin, " If you tell us, then you get your freedom but lie to us or if my beast kin confirms it...you'll get the worst death sentence ever, I will give you to the Claw clan."

Everyone gasped.

"No, that's too cruel." The delicate blonde pleaded, "Isn't there some other way?"

"The Commander knows full well why I chose this, the leader and his sons would love to sink their teeth into the guy who is responsible for the slaughter of half of his clan, including the rape and murder of his beloved wife and daughters."

Commander Lupin was sweating now.

"I will give you a little taste of what the Claw Clan has in store for you," With a snap of his fingers, three figures entered into the room just as the other two were leaving, the silver hair cut Lupin free, "Cats love to play games with their prey," The silver hair was about to walk out, "Please be gentle, we need him alive." The figure closes the door behind it, there was screaming and roaring.

"Seriously, isn't that a bit much?" The delicate blonde asked, flinching at the screams.

"He spat in my face, he just better be glad I did not give him to the Serpentine Clan. Or better yet, a bullet in the knee, that would be a slow and painful death indeed." The silver hair walked away, "I will give him five minutes."

The red hair whispers to the blonde, "Let this be a listen to ya, girlie, the shy ones are the real crazy one."

"I heard that." The silver hair turns around, blushing brighter than ever, "I do not mean to be so harsh... But time can not be wasted."


	9. Poison

**Cat Whispurr:I have no idea what stories you're talking about, it was the only thing I could think of.**

**Buttercup's POV**

I must have crushed that spider a dozen times, but not before that stupid thing bit my right arm. That damn thing just wouldn't die, the ground shook as I would bring the hammer down. I stopped, seeing nothing but gus and legs twitching. I took a deep breath, and walked over to the griffon, who was just laying there. I slowly picked it up, and it just opened it eyes and...

"Ok...knock it off..."I felt that rough tongue to the face, like being kissed by sand paper, "Knock it off..." He even bit my arm, which actually hurt, "Ouch!" I yelled and he jumps off, wagging its tail at me, showing me his fangs. Then he rolled on his belly, which was white, purring.

_So cute_

"I guess I have no chance, any one crazy enough to fight that freaky spider thing is aces with me. C'mon fuzz ball." I laughed as the griffon flaps his wings, muzzling up to my face, I pushed it away, "Don't start being cute now, this is temporary. Maybe you could stay with Bubbles or something." It rubbed his soft fur on my face, who could resist, then he bit me again. That's when I started to really...really dizzy.

"Stop it, damn...those...teeth...hey...a tough little guy like you needs a name...because I'm not calling you fuzz ball..something intimidating...and tough.. .Fang...how about that huh boy?" I patted him on the head, I really need to stop hanging out with Bubbles. I...stood up...or tried to but I fell back.

"I guess...I'm a lot...more tired than I thought." I was out of breath, "C'mon Fang...we should..." I got up, but it was getting hard and my vision wasn't helping. Everything just seemed so bent and twisted.

I finally could see a clearing and a dirt road, I think... but I was feeling so light hearted. That's when...I transformed back into my regular clothes. I finally noticed that same damn necklace around my neck still.

"Damn, I don't have enough energy." I sat down underneath a tree, Fang was pulling at my arm. I force myself up...I felt so hot, I must've been covered in sweat...but my body was so cold.

"I just wish...maybe I could follow it." I was on my hands and knees when that little guy...I mean Fang flew ahead of me.

"Hey...where are you going?" I swallowed, I leaned up against a large boulder, looking up as Fang disappeared...I don't know...I think...I could see lights...my vision was so blurry. I looked down at the ground...my heart...I remember the ground...

"Oh no, hold on."

**Normal POV**

Four of the figures waited in the hallway, the both of the blondes were watching out of the castle windows, watching the rebel soldiers, beast kin, and the city folk as they celebrated their liberation, the King of Dalmasca was even dancing.

The door opened as the three cat men walked out of the room, the silver came out last.

"We have a location...she is held at the Nalbanian Fortress of the Western Provinces of Ageu."

"Good job," The red head was about to leave when the male figure with the angel tattoo asks.

"You're not going alone." He had his arms crossed.

"Of course not, I will be happy to accompany you, " The Silver hair nodded, blushing, "I would not feel right sending you on a mission based on my interrogation and the information might still be wrong. Though, I doubt Lupin would lie with 3 sets of claws in his flesh...but then again...people will say anything to make the pain stop..."

"You should take your men." The delicate blonde asked.

The red head shrugged his shoulders, "Let them enjoy their celebration. We got this, just keep the party going."

"Yes, we are off to save your 'special friend'." The silver hair giggled, blushing.

"Shut it."


	10. Location

The Red and Silver haired figures leaned up against the wall of the Nalbanian Fortress. The Fortress was surrounded by cyborg soldiers.

The Red head pulled out its weapons, these weird circular weapons, the handles or hilts were in the middle, but had a short dagger pointing out in front of the handles (aka Loop Daggers).

"This is not going to be easy." The silver hair sighed but blushed pulling out its weapons, these weird guns, just under the barrels were these long daggers that hung in the shape of fangs (Aka Fang Slingers).

"Good, 'cause I'm mad as hell...let's go."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I was having another one of those dreams again, at least it must be a dream. I was standing before these four thrones, I could hear that song again, my necklace started glowing black. That was when that man showed up again. The gem almost flew into my hands, I felt so cold all of a sudden and I had this feeling that...that I didn't...I shouldn't be anywhere around this man.

"Come to me...my beautiful Goddess...Come."

I backed away, this was so wrong, I shook my head.

"Where are you, my dear...I need you." He tried to reach out for me but I backed further away, the gem was shaking, "Tell me."

I shook my head, clenching the gem.

"Tell me. NOW!" He screamed, wrapping around me.

I gasped, I was...in a bed..._I'm home? No! This isn't my room._

Suddenly, this tan and white little monster jumped me, biting my arm, "Fang! Knock it off!" I couldn't help but laughed as he licked my face, then rubbing against my face purring. That's when I heard a lady's voice.

"Oh you're up...I'm so glad...I must say I was worried, not many people survive the Mangler Spider's bite and not to mention you walked 30 miles from Dead Man's Woods, it's very impressive. You just better be lucky for your friend there, nearly ripped my dress clean off." She smiled, she looked like she was in her early 50's, she wasn't bad looking, the curly blond hair with a couple of gray strands, she had pretty golden brown eyes. She sort of dress like a nun would, just not that weird head piece.

I sat up, that's when I noticed...I was naked. I squealed quickly covering my chest.

"Oh no worries my dear child, I had to wash your clothes, you were covered in vomit, that's the best way of getting the poison out of your system. My name is Muriel Eastly." She smiled as she sat some clothes in a chair across from me, "Now my dear, I'm sure you would like a bath...and something to eat."

"How long was I out?"

"Oh at least three days, quite remarkable really and your little friend never left your side." She smiled again as Fang gave me another one of his love bites.

"THREE DAYS! Listen, I don't mean to sound ungrateful and stuff but my dad must have the national guard searching for me by now! I've gotta get home. Could you please tell me where I am?" I was about to jump up but then I remembered no clothes.

"Oh dear child of course, how thoughtless of me, you are in the town of Chiena."

_Ok now I really wished I played attention in Geography._

_"_So, where the h...I mean where on Earth is that? Europe...Asia...America..."

"Earth? No, dear child...This is our lovely world Asprirana..."

"Wait...what?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

The male figure smiled as he opened his eyes, the pale female figure stood in front of him.

"Well my lord?" She asked.

"Tell General Hu to release the prisoners at The Nalbania Fortress and tell Commander Mark to send his men to Chiena, I have found her. Capture every female, alive and bring them her."

* * *

Just as the Red and Silver figures were about to enter, the gates suddenly opened and a whole bunch of women walked out of the Fortress, a couple of female rebels especially one of them runs up and hugs both of them.

"I can't believe you came, especially you, Sparky, "She pinches the red head on the cheeks (not the face).

"CUT THAT OUT!" The red head screams, "Next time I'm leaving your ass in prison."

"Oh, I have something big to tell ya."


	11. Star Goddess

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure?" A man's voice asked as he looked at a craving on a stone wall.

"See for yourself, she has the necklace, the green gem, and a baby griffon. She's the one, I sensed it the moment I touched the necklace, she's the one."

**Buttercup's POV**

I was sitting in a giant barrel tub, Fang laid by the door, not letting me out of my sight. I sighed looking up at the ceiling, my knees to my chest.

"_Just what have I gotta myself into...unless that nun is crazy...but a griffon, giant spiders, winged lizards, and...am I on another planet...in that case...maybe I could fly out...but...no that's stupid..I could be millions of miles away...even with my speed...It could take years or worse...I might end up more lost forever in Space. What if this is the future? Or the past, I've traveled in the past before but I had a robot. Another dimension...maybe...oh man where is the Professor when you need him. How will I get back home? I really step in it this time." _That's when I remembered the gem.

I stepped out of the tub, after drying off, put on the clothes that Muriel left for me. They were green shorts and a long sleeve blue shirt, that once again, stops at my belly button, thank goodness she didn't wash my belt. I put my sneakers on and walked out of the room, Fang flew into my arms. I was kinda ok with that, I needed something to hug right now. I think...this reminded me of...a church...or maybe a very small cathedral...I've seen them in movies.

That's when I saw it, this weird statue...right in front. That's when Muriel appeared from behind a door, she smiled, "I hope you and your friend are hungry, I made a huge meal."

I sat in front of a table, everything smelled good even if I didn't know what it was. Muriel even had a dish out for Fang, who was devouring everything in sight on his plate and lapping up water like it was nobody's business. Across from me was this friendly old man, who might have been a few years older than Muriel, he had kind grey eyes, and a full head of gray hair, minus the bald spot in the middle, and he kinda was wearing a priest's outfit.

"Oh my, well it's not really surprising since he wouldn't leave your side the entire time," The Old man laughed as Muriel placed the plate down, she revealed bite marks on her wrist, and he held his hands up, revealing his wounds.

"Sir, I'm so sorry about that-"

"Oh no, please. My name is Mark and I believe you met my sister Muriel," He smiled, as Muriel placed a big plate of this stew in front of me, "It is Lemuh Lentila stew, it's delicious."

I took at slip and I think I found a new favorite food, I grabbed the whole bowl and gulped it down, I blushed as the two looked at me shocked, but they just laughed.

"I knew I like this girl, what am appetite?!" Mark laughed as Muriel gave me another helping, "Have as much as you like, we've made plenty. And don't worry about your friend, he was protecting you, it's one of the finest qualities of a griffon. You must be an excellent trainer, miss..."

"Buttercup. No, I didn't train him, I saved him from some hunters and he saved me from a spider. But I'm sorry about the bite marks, he bites me too if it makes you feel any better."

Muriel smiled as she was taking a spoonful of soup, "You know my dear, griffons don't always take such a shining to people, especially the babies and **especially** his species."

I felt like they were going somewhere with this, "He's not for sale." I said as sternly as possible.

"Oh no, not that, what Muriel was trying to say...is that is a Star Sphinx Griffon, they are the rarest of the rare, they have a mark in the shape of a star...of course this one is too young but...but...he's will show up soon."

"How about some dessert? I have made some-"

That' when this lady came bursting through the door, she was middle age, like a housewife and a gossiper, I could just tell.

"Is it true! Muriel...is it?"

"Bridgette, please we have a guest-" She interrupted Mark.

"Mary just told me that you brought a stranger here with a Star Sphinx Griffon...and a very strange stranger...with a necklace and a green gem...is it true? The whole town is a buzz...is it...is it...I just have to know...is it the Star Goddess?"

_Star Goddess...that's what...what that man kept calling me._

The two looked shocked and Muriel cleared her throat as she got up, "Now Bridgette, you really must stop gossiping...as you can see...there is our guest...who was wounded and now we were about to have some dessert-"

This Bridgette chick was suddenly in my face, "You...you can't be the Star Goddess...the Star Goddess is a radiant beauty...but you are very pretty, if you got that hair out of your face...oh my, "She saw Fang jump into my lap, purring and hitting my necklace with his paws, and her eyes widened, she backed away, fanning herself, "A disguise...oh my a disguise...very clever your...your...godliness...oh my...oh my...it is her...and I just bad mouth you..."This Bridgette bowed to the ground, "Oh Star Goddess please have mercy on your humble servant...I had no idea...how clever you are...please...do not call the heavens down on me or this town...maybe except on Mary or Micha who I know stole my shawl..."

Muriel pulled her up off the floor, but Fang jump off my lap the same time I jumped up. My gem and my belt were both glowing bright, I just ran out.

My mind was spinning in circles, everything...all of this...I felt so dizzy...I just needed some fresh air, but as I walked out of the door, so many people...were bowing to the ground.

"This can't be happening." I shook my head, the gem and my belt just shot energy beams into the sky.


	12. Prophecy

**Normal POV**

The Red, Silver and the Female figure returned to Dalmasca, informing the others of the news.

"I can't believe it, that would explain why he's capturing females." The blonde smiled.

"This is big, we have to search, get the word out. He must be desperate..."

**Buttercup's POV**

I was sitting in front of a small table, in a living room, I guess. Muriel poured me a weird glass of red liquid.

"Calming Elixir, my dear." Mark explained, smoking a pipe, "I'm so sorry Miss Buttercup, this must be a shock to you...I'm so sorry you had to find out this way but..."

I gulped this stuff down, it was bitter as hell, I started coughing a little, "It's ok."

"Besides, you might not be The Star Goddess."

I could barely stomach it, but this...this...

"Just what the hell is exactly going on?" I just blurted out, "Oh I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to apologize for, let me see your hand, and I'll explain everything." I let him take my hands, he studied the lines closely, "I see...you're not...from this world...but your destiny is woven with it. You are strong...very strong...you have an even stronger light inside of you."

"Ok," I pulled my hand back, I was irritated now, "Enough of that...just tell me what's going on?" I slammed my fist.

"My sister and I are seerers, we are sensitive to things around us, when a strong energy is close to us, we can even glimpse into the future. Muriel sensed a great change in the air-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but...where do I come into this?" I was annoyed and impatient, "I can accept the fact that **maybe** I was sent to another planet, dimension, or into the past or future, but this Goddess bull is too much."

Muriel stood up, and sat beside me, "Well...there is a prophecy, when the war between Princes waged and ravage the lands, a goddess of the stars will come to tip the scales, for salvation or destruction. Of course most people favor the salvation. There are signs, first of all, a Star Sphinx Griffon (a species so rare that it only shows up when a divine being appears) and a gem filled with the magic, but only the goddess can removed or summon the power needed. When you were asleep, I tried to remove your necklace and it zapped me."

I removed the necklace, but nothing happened, but when Mark tried to touch it, it zapped him.

"But how do you know? For exame, I saved the little guy so he trusts and follows me around, or the necklace...static electricity...all this...could be a coincidence."

He laughed, "That is the worst static electricity I ever felt, worse than the Griffon bites. You may be right child, this could all be a coincidence...but something or someone brought you here...not to mention a griffon so rare, that people thought they were fable...I mean people caught glimpses of them; but a baby one just appears out of the blue and trusts you. The last thing is the gem, I can feel life energy pouring out as we speak. The Star Goddess has the ability to bring life back to her very surroundings. I don't mean to frightened you, but after 20 years...it could finally end. I am very sorry but whether or not you are the Star Goddess, people here believe it and that's enough. Look I'm telling you all this because it is your destiny...all of these coincidences can't-"

"Mark, please...my dear, you must be exhausted and overwhelmed, we shall continue our conversation later. Please go to bed."

I did as I was told, carrying Fang but...I stood by the door, Mark was talking in a whisper, "I sensed it when I touched her hand, she is the Star Goddess...she was summoned here...Muriel, she must know the truth. I shall send a message to the closest Prince-"

"A Prince...surely-"

"I know, this is fast, but this is too big too leave for any rebel soldier or to ourselves."

Muriel sounded sad, "This is too much for her...she needs time...she is just a child Mark."

"Muriel, don't you think I know that, it breaks my heart...I like her...she reminds me of Bella...I want to protect her and this is our best option. Sooner or later someone will talk to the wrong person and the Dark Lord will come for her. At least with the Princes, she'll be safe.

I was in a bed when Muriel came in, she had this warm smile as Fang curled up right beside me.

"I know you were listening, child."

I blushed, "I'm sorry."

"I wish, dear one, you would stop apologizing. For years, I have dreamt of this but I should have realize what it could do. I guess in my mind, I always thought of the Star Goddess as this warrior ready to step in and take charge. Not a confused child, who reminds me of my Bella."

"I'm not what you think-"

She looked at me square in the eyes, she reminded me of my mom. I never realized how much I missed her, my mom was always so loving and caring. When Muriel patted me on the head and she smiled, I felt like crying. She grabs my hands.

"Oh sweetie, I can see your life through your eyes, you are a diamond. I sense this radiance...it's almost divine. Now, you have nothing...and I mean it nothing to apologize for, you've been threw into a world of war, carnage, and horror. You will be tested but as long as you remember you are not alone, you will pass. Believe in yourself, do this and no matter where you are, you'll have nothing to fear."

"Wait...please tell me, who are these Princes-"

"I promise, I shall tell you everything...tomorrow morning."


	13. Prophecy part 2

**Buttercup's POV**

Tomorrow morning couldn't come any faster for me, I ran down the hall, Fang flying right behind me, I slid to the table where Muriel was cooking.

"Oh my, well-"

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to be patient here but the suspense is killing me." I blushed as she placed a plate of pancakes with little red berries inside of them.

"I understand," She placed a little bowl down for Fang, who took a nip at the bowl, "I don't know much about him myself...He is the Dark Lord, Vulcan, he is the very reason for this war and suffering. I don't know why...but there are four rebel Princes, who rightful places he stole, they're birth rights as it were."

"Why? What do birth rights have to do with it?" I was gobbling down the pancakes like crazy, Muriel is a seriously good cook, she's up there with my mom. I can't cook to save my life, in fact, I nearly burned the school, very awkward...putting out my own fire

"Please don't talk with food in your mouth, "She took a sip of coffee, "Birth rights are like magical decrees, if the right rulers sits on them, the lands prosper but the wrong ruler sits there and everything...well...for example Cheina is South, close to the Kingdom of Aeros, or the Kingdom of Winds."

"But...I hardly felt any wind."

"Yes, our windmills haven't worked in 20 years, Fires hardly give off warmth, the waters are polluted and even the ground decays barely giving food to eat. Asprirana is falling apart and Cheina was dying until a few days ago, when you arrived."'Muriel pointed out the window, there was windmills were working, I don't remember the place looking so green, but then again, I was asleep, "You just being here.."

"Listen, Muriel, like I said last night, I can believe me being in another world or whatever but me...a Goddess...how do you even know? Has there ever been one around?"

"No, but the situation is unique and dire. Our world is perishing beneath our very feet."

"How exactly did this happen?"

"I hardly know myself, it's difficult because even with my 'sight' it's hard to tell. Once upon a time, there was a king, a good one, King Roland, his Kingdom Luminousa, was in the center, a beacon of pure light. Surrounding it, were four separate nations: The nation of Aeros, nation of Cynder, tribe of Aquaria, and the Beast Kin of Gaia. In a miracle, just as the Sages foretold, The queen gave birth to quadruplets, one from each of the elemental nations, but sadly she died." Muriel took another sip, "Now, I don't know if this part is true but they say the first born Prince went insane...over the grief and tried to kill the Princes. He killed King Roland, who arranged for the Princes to be taken to their new kingdoms, by loyal servants out of the Dark Lord's reach. Before he could kill the Sages, they made one final prediction: That one day, as the world dies and the Dark Lord reigns, A Goddess will descend from the Heavens, a star sphinx as a companion and a gem of magic. This Goddess will bring the salvation or destruction to this land. One of the Sages even pointed at Vulcan and said _You will be the one to summon this Star Goddess."_

A few days had pass before Mark and Muriel could finally rest knowing that the Mangler's poison was completely out of my system, they treated me as their own, Muriel was more like my mom, but I felt that she was sad somehow. While the town, bowed and whispered about me, preparing for some sort of festival. The windmills were really pretty, this world...for some reason I was at peace. Fang followed me everywhere or I carried him, He would even stand on my shoulder at times. I couldn't help but be amazed by all the preparations for this festival thing, I was even playing with some of the children. Running away from them as they tried to smack me with a water bubble (It was actually a magical version of a water balloon).

I actually knocked something or someone to the ground; and the water bubble I was holding, fell on top of that person's hand.

"Are you serious...son of a bitch!" The voice yelled was when I looked down...I thought my heart just stopped...

"**_Butch_**?"


	14. Butch

**Buttercup's POV**

My heart was throbbing into my throat, he...this can't be...He stood back up, looking mad but...I could barely breathe. I snapped out of it just in time to hear one of his friends snickering.

"Hey boss man, who's the dude? Looks like you got a new admirer, instead of a girl...ITS A GUY! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SHIT!" One of them laughed. Ok, this was not my best moment but before he could say anything else, a swift kick in the nuts, made his friend crumble to the ground.

"Bastard! I'm a GIRL!" I screamed and the other guys backed away.

"Hey! Now that was uncalled for!" Butch actually looked red but then he sighed, looking at one of the kids, he asked, "May I see that?" He grab a water bubble.

My face turned bright red, I forgot...I'm in a different world...I looked up at him. The resemblance was too much, well he did look a little older; but the raven spiky hair (the left part was still cover the left part of his face) and those green eyes. He was wearing black short sleeve jacket with green markings all over it and it hung to his legs, black pants that stop right below his knees, long black biker boots, a just a green short sleeve shirt, on his left arm was a green band that went all the way to his hand which he was wearing a black fingerless glove. A silver strap was across his chest and he had this long weird spear on his back.

"Let me see, how about a test?" With that, he drops the bubble over my head, soaking me through, "No...wait...I do see something. Maybe you are a girl after all."

_This again, seriously...why does everyone want to point out that I have no chest. _

I have never been so mad in my life, I mean I was dry...I could feel steam coming out of my ears and also...tears coming out of my eyes. Fang was growling, ready to pounce.

I punched him in the stomach and then his face and I really don't know but a swift side kick to the back. He fell to the ground and Fang spat a lava ball at him, "YOU BASTARD! I WAS WRONG! YOU MAY LOOK LIKE HIM BUT YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" I stormed off, I wasn't going to let that bastard see me cry. I stormed into my room and I let everything out. It really hit me, he didn't know who I was...Butch my world, he knew better than to anger me...and...he liked me just the way I was. Fang licked my cheeks, purring and I heard a knock. I turned to see Mark, who was holding a box.

"You are upset, dear child."

I sat up, wiping away from tears, Fang tilted his head and meowed, he rubbed under my neck, "It's nothing."

" Dear child, you know you can't hide anything from-"

"From a seerer, I know...I know." I sniffed, as Fang gave me a love bite.

"I was going to say Bridgette, she saw everything and of course told the whole town."

"That fast?"

"I tell ya, she is a tornado or inhuman. I hope you won't let this ruin your good time at the Festival of the Windmills, it begins in an hour." He sat on the bed and took my hand, "Oh now I see...very bizarre, he reminded you of a very special friend back at home...from what I can sense...I see a connection between the two...very strange."

"Its just that...back at home...boys...I'm confused as a boy...and..and my best friends are gorgeous and I'm not but there was...I mean he..."

Mark pushed into my palm, "I see, now you look at me," he pushed harder and I did, "This must be hard for you, to see the same boy you like but treating you so differently...Now, you are a gem, you are pretty. Now, this guy from your world...he saw that...you just remember that. You are one of the prettiest, toughest, sweetest girl I know and I never saw a girl who could gobble down Muriel's stews in five seconds flat. I'm serious...sometimes I think you breathe that food in."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks...Uncle Mark." He hugs me and placed the box on my lap.

"Your Auntie Muriel and I wanted you to have this." He wiped a tear away, "It's a protective..."

It was a headband, a green one with white wings on the ends, as I put it on, the wings were behind my ears. It did push back the hair from my face a little. I hugged Mark again and ran down to show Muriel, she was crying as well. I don't know why but...something was going on here.

"Now, I need you to be nice to that young man." Muriel suggested, as she hugged me.

"No way."

"Buttercup, you must be nice to him. He always comes for the Festival of the Windmills, he was actually happy that the wind came back...Now...at the right moment..Mark will tell him why?"

I was munching on one of Muriel's famous rice balls, "When hell freezes over and who cares about that asshole." I dropped Fang a piece.

"My dear, he's many things dear child...why don't you enjoy the festival. I have some bake goods to sell. Since the land around Cheina has been revived, business will be better than ever."

"Oh...I can help." I offered, snatching a string berry cookie. (Whatever a string berry is, they're good).

"Child, you would devour everything before it reaches the stall."

"No I won't." I snatched a piece of rumagra cake and ran out as Muriel chases me and Fang out of the kitchen.

**This is the calm before the storm.**


	15. Festival of the Windmills

I was happy to help out until that asshole...he had the nerve to actually show up. I can't believe I thought he was Butch, just the very sight of him made me want to throw up. He and his friends had all those girls drooling all over him. I wonder maybe he was this world's version of him. I wonder if this world had a version of Blossom and Bubbles? Muriel's booth was bustling, I guess having a 'Goddess' around sort of helped, a lot of guys were there to see this beautiful goddess until they saw me but they still tried to holler at me. Bridgette was helping out or gossiping more like it.

"I must say you coming along was the best thing for Mark and Muriel, I have never seen Muriel so happy, it's like a breath of fresh air. You know, you remind me of her daughter, Bella. I think Muriel sent her away to have a better life."

"Why don't you go and mingle?" Muriel suggested, "I heard the Mayor is going to have the Whirling of the Windmill, it's a special dance to spread good fortune for the whole year."

"I don't dance, but I guess I can...do gotta !" I just nodded, running off. I needed to get out of there, that jerk was coming over. Fang growled but followed me. I have to admit, this festival...kinda took my mind off of everything...this place was really coming alive. I noticed that a lot of people dancing...was this what Muriel talked about? There was a medium size windmill in front, and it was spinning, glowing green.

"What's going on?" I asked Mark who seemed out of breath.

"Oh, the Whirling of the Windmill, each year we dance to spend the winds of Good Fortune but...we just don't have enough life energy...it's too bad huh?" He gave me this look and I shook my head, just as the song ended another one begins. I just couldn't help but laugh as Mark ran right in, swinging around. It seemed more like a country dance.

When all of a sudden , I was pulled into the dance and his arms, he looked as shocked as I did.

"No! Oh no! No way in hell!" I was about to walk away but I was just pushed back, we were in the middle of a giant circle of dancers.

"C'mon, we both can't stand here looking like jackasses." He sighed. I tried to follow but end up stepping on his foot, "God damn it, are you serious? Let me guess you can't dance!"

"SCREW YOU!" I stomped on his foot again. I was going to try and get out again but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

_This is familiar_

"Just follow me ok?" he sighed, he started spinning me around, holding my wrists, "Now skip around good, now spin again...left foot out." I felt so embarrassed, we were still in the middle, the other dancers were turning their hands watching us.

"Why are we still in the middle?" I asked, we were still skipping around.

"This dance, a couple have to stay inside."

I couldn't help but blush when he said couple, especially when he touched my lower back, "Watch the hands, slick or I'll shove them down your throat."

"This isn't fun for me either," He spins me around, grabbing me around my lower back as we spun around again, "But it's not as bad as I thought it would be." He commented. The music went really slow all of a sudden, he had his hand out in front of me and I grabbed it, the way he was holding my hand...as we circled each other...it was so familiar...and warm...just like at the lake...he...it couldn't be. He was still close by...

"So...uh...what's your name? No wait, let me guess...Something like Iron Fist, maybe." He asked. Our elbows were now touching as we were getting closer. I smiled a little as my face felt so hot.

"Wait...what?" I separated from him, this was too much of a coincidence, "Ahem, you do remember me!"

He backed up looking shock, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Stop shittin me! You just called me Iron Fist!"

His eyes widened as he was looking at my chest...or the necklace, probably the necklace, I wasn't sure until he gasped, "That necklace."

Then there was an explosion. Everything came to a halt as these soldier guys in this black armor and black horses came in.

"I don't want to interrupt the festivities so I'll make it quick. By order of our Lord, Vulcan, we must escort every female to the Empire of Luminousa."

A man yelled, "On what grounds?"

"On the grounds of...oh to hell with it...just arrest the women." The commander gave the order. Sheer chaos just broke out as there were more shots and explosions.

_So much for Good Fortune _


	16. Festival of Windmills: Part 2

**Attention everyone, I have no intention of hurting Fang.**

I had never seem so much chaos, at first the townfolks were resisting but the sheer number of soldiers were too much. I lifted my hand in the air but it never showed up, I was pushed to the side of the walls, watching in horror as the windmill was on fire.

"What the hell?" I asked as I tried again but still it didn't show. I couldn't believe this what's happening? Why can't I transform? I heard this familiar screech, Fang.

"Look a griffon, Lord Vulcan did say something about a griffon," A circle of soldiers were in front of a carriage with women in it, Fang was slashing in the air, held by the back of his neck screeching, " Take it with us."

I was standing by the black smith's stall, "HANDS OFF!" I yelled, grabbing the hammer and throwing it at the soldier's head, he let go of Fang, who flew in front of me, growling, ready for round 2.

"You little bastard, I don't mind skinning a little boy alive." The soldier pulled his sword out. There was a pole, resting on another pole ( think of a criss cross seesaw), I stepped on it, sending the pole up in to my hands.

I spun around, hitting him in the back. I blocked another soldier's slashes, and counter attack with a hit to the back of the knee, poked another one in the stomach, smacked the first one in the face and side kick the other one. I spun the pole around my hip, matching blows with another one, but I kicked him back. I spun again, swinging into the air, smacking another in the face, and donkey kick the last one. As he stumbled back, I jumped towards the wall, pushing off it gave me enough force to be over him and I smashed the pole onto his head.

"Powers or not, I can still kick ass." I smiled as Fang jumped into my arms. That was when I heard this loud thump, "Damn...what is that?" I turned around and saw this huge ugly face, staring down at me. I fell back and Fang flew off just as this thing grabbed me by the arms. I thought I was going to hurl when it roared at me, it had some sort of weird helmet on it's small head. Its face was like a mixed between a bulldog and a toad, but thousand times worst with the drool. Its skin was brownish green, and it had huge muscles. _Is this a troll?_

"LET GO!" I kicked in the air, struggling to get loose...but I accidentally kicked it in the mouth, "Oh shit." I said as it slowly looked at me with a growl, its eyes were yellow as it roared again. I screamed...but it suddenly drops me, covering its ears. I ran away but could hear it thumping after me.

"_Ok, no powers and being chased by a troll, this is just great."_

That's when I saw him, he was surrounded by several of his spears, they were hovering around him. Fang was right next to him, he grabs a spear and threw it, I heard a sickening flesh sound and a roar but the thump was still behind me. I stopped right in front of him. He lifted his hand and this strong green energy swirled around us.

"Be happy for your pet, I can't believe this...you're the Star Goddess." He sighed another spear shot off, stabbing the troll in the other eye.

"It's a Prince! Shoot him!" The soldiers were pointing their guns at us.

"No!" Muriel screamed, as she covered me as I covered Fang, and somehow...by him too. But I didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes, looking up.

"_Are those wings?"_


	17. Mark

**Prepare for some tissue**

**Cat Whispurrr: yep he is a Prince **

**Crown172: thanks for the compliment.**

He has wings around us but his arms around me. He winces in pain.

Muriel groaned, she was sweating but she bowed, "Your Highness, I thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, just get her out of here, my boys and I will hold them back as long as possible, remember...the location but hurry." He lifted his wings and raising his hands, "_White Whorl."_ This large white tornado appeared, crashing down on the firing squad.

"What's going on?" I yelled as she knocked on a door to their house and Mark opened it just when the Black smith yelled and pointed at the door.

"We had a spy...a traitor...the black smith. You must hurry, they will be here any minute." Mark explained. Muriel gasped, out of breath but she rushes into the kitchen. There was a loud banging on the door. Fang hissed while standing on my shoulder.

"Mark, what's- I...my powers?" I was at a lost for words

"OPEN UP!" A voice commanded, "OPEN UP YOU DAMN SEERERS!"

"I'm sorry, Buttercup but I had no chance. Child, come." Mark grabbed my hand and pushes me towards the back room, " I had to spell you."

"What? You knew this was going to happen?"

"I spelled your powers...when I gave you the head band." He had a rifle in his hand. Muriel followed with a medium bag.

"You what?" I screamed, the banging was getting louder.

"I had to...I knew you would stay and help...it's the kind of person you are. But they are after you...I couldn't risk them capturing you. It would have end me." He touched it, a white light appeared and he opened a secret compartment that was hidden under a rug, " Now go." He helped Muriel down.

"I shall see you soon, dear brother." She let go and disappeared.

"Now Buttercup, you and Fang...go hurry. I will hold them off." He said but I knew, I shook my head.

"No, I won't hear it!" I shook my head, "You knew this would happen, well...I won't let you."

"What are you talking about? Muriel said we will see each other soon, as soon as I get out, we'll meet in the city. Now go please." He had tears in his eyes, I shook my head, he hugged me, "Just remember what I told you...Believe in yourself, do this and no matter where you are, you have nothing to fear."

"Please...don't." I know I was being stupid but this was too much.

"I knew the moment I touched your hand...this was my fate...but I'm happy. You're like the daughter I always dreamed I would have. I want to thank you for that opportunity, I know your father is a lucky man." He released the hug and pushed me into the hole, holding my hand, "Forgive me, my shining star." It happened in slow motion, as he let go...as I fell...he closes the door. It was like a big cave or something down here...Muriel pulled me away...my gem was giving us light...as we hurried along...Fang was purring but suddenly...I could see it...My heart was pounding and my breathing...I don't think I could breathe.

Everything was in slow motion ago...it was like I could feel it...feel what was happening.

I could the soldiers entering... Mark was firing...he shot some...one slashes at his knee...they were talking...a soldier points the gun at him and he closes his eyes.

A shot echos through the passage, I crumpled to my knees. I looked up and Muriel was leaning against the wall. He was gone...and it was because of me...a man who treated me and saw me as his own...a man...who took a stranger in and for two weeks...and this was his reward...

"_You're like the daughter I always dreamed I would have."_

_"My shining star."_


	18. The Headband

**Sorry, I just got too excited.**

**Normal POV back in Cheina Town.**

The male impaled a soldier when one of his men came behind him, shooting air from his hands, he had a red eye mark on his forehead.

"Your majesty, they have released the hounds! They are going after her!"

"Are you serious? They will kill anyone! What else did you see? Where?"

"That way," He pointed towards the mountains." I also see Death, sire."

"Son of a bitch...alright inform the others...after they help with the town...Meet me at Breezy City, not even his men could follow us there." He flew out at top speed.

* * *

I forced myself up, as Muriel stood up as well.

_"_C'mon child, we must keep moving, here..." She said, giving me the bag, I remember taking it, and standing back up, Fang was on my heels, we were walking along. I noticed that she was looking super pale.

"I am sorry for the deceit child, but if he told you..."Muriel groaned again, "Listen, before...My dear, don't blame yourself for his death, he knew and so did I...Also...here." She pulls out this big green pouch, with gold string. She grabbed my hand and dropped it in, "It's all the money from the stall and from Mark."

"Muriel? I can't-"

"Child please, this was..all...about you...we had to make sure you were...well off." She suddenly collapse, I put the money in the bag and stooped over her. Thats when she removed her hand, it was covered in blood.

"Muriel...when...you shielded me from the bullets...it went through...WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!"

"I didn't notice at first...I just wanted to protect you..."

I lifted my hand in the air, nothing still, "Damn it! If we hurry-"

"It wears...off once you arrive in the city..."

"When **we** arrive in the city, " I looked at her, "I'm not leaving you here-"

"Child...the headband has magical properties...the Dark Lord is dream stalking you...but this headband will keep him out...wear it every night." She started coughing up blood.

"Stop talking." I ordered her as I unbutton her shirt, but...but I just buttoned it back up, "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

"Just go, child...go."

"First Mark and now...no...no..." I helped her up and put her arm around my shoulder, "What about your daughter, Bella huh? I'm not leaving you."

She had this scared look on her face as she looked over my shoulder, Fang was growling and his wings pricked up.

"No...no...CHILD! YOU MUST GO! NOW!" She yelled, I let her lean against the tree, I grabbed Fang and put his into the bag. The bag hangs over my shoulder as Muriel and I limbed as quickly as possible. I hears this loud...snarling and howling, it was close enough.

"There's a crack...it will lead straight to the mountain top." She gasped.

Muriel was getting heavier just as we reached from a crack in a wall. I could barely squeezed through, putting my bag down and about to help Muriel through but she backed away, the howling was getting closer.

"I am sorry...go to the top."

"No!" I was trying to push through but it was much tighter than ever, "Muriel."

"Go my dear, I will lead them away and I will meet you up top...remember the head band." She was gone. I heard the howling farther and farther away...they...what if they were after her blood?

Fang meowed, coming out of the bag, " C'mon, she'll be fine...she has too." I said to him as he followed me. We finally made it to the top of the mountain. She wasn't there...yet. I looked through the bag, that's when I heard it...someone was coming...Fang was wagging his tail, purring wildly.

"Muriel?" I stood up but it...

**Yes I'm evil**


	19. Xaldin

**Someone's POV**

This damn blood hounds did one hell of a number on her...and me. One of them nearly torn my wings apart and on top of that...she was fading. But those blood thirsty hounds were ready for round 2.

"Where is she?" I asked her.

"She should be on the top...of the mountain...by now." The lady nearly crumpled.

"C'mon now, we can make it...The city isn't too far..."

That was when we were crossing a bridge.

"Your Highness..." The Lady was coughing, "Please...I am dead weight now, let me go."

"Just shut it...I...I can't...what you have done...you have brought the key and the end of the war to us...you've kept her safe. You've no idea the sacrifice you have made...we will be forever in your debt."

"I didn't do it because she is the goddess...I did it...because she was like my child...For two weeks..I knew her destiny...and it sadden..a large..,task to befallen on such a child...please...I feel your heart is broken and you've lost your hope...but she will bring it back...and she will give you the peace that your...heart...aches for...I also sense that deep within your soul...another resides." She kept coughing, that was when the line snapped.

**Buttercup's POV**

It was him...that Prince guy, he looked a little bloodied up but...He just stared at me.

"You? Where's Muriel?" I asked, I grabbed him by the wrists, "You...you save her and...and took her...to..." My heart stopped as he looked down, "No." I whispered under my breath, I covered my mouth. I backed away.

"We must-"

"No...she...she can't...she can't be gone. She said...she would meet me here...she said..." Once again, I felt the world under me shifted as another person died because of me...because of this stupid...stupid...

"We don't have time for this shit! My wings...we must get going now." My mind was a blur after that, Fang...flying...coming down the mountain. The sun looked like it was going to set...In one day, two people who remind me of my parents were gone.

I looked up to see him crumbling to the ground, I rushed to his side, I didn't really noticed how bloody up he was. My heart sunk.

"_Not this time."_

I held him up, I noticing that he was still bleeding.

"C'mon, you are hurt. We have to stop." I noticed this spring and a waterfall...barely...anyways, "We'll have to set up-"

"No! We must keep...going...to the city." He tried to resist but he was weakened, I pulled him through the woods, off the path.

"Shut up! Just shut it! If you think I'm gonna let you die too then you're an asshole! What is with you people!" I placed him on a tree, there was a clearing close to where I hear the waterfall, "Now please...please...just stay here." I went through the bag, Muriel had tons of food, there was the money bag thingy, some clothes, a medium size canteen even some...ok rags...she must have known...and this large bottle of...that stuff. I remember Muriel putting it on my spider bite...this stuff burns like hell.

_"It may hurt, but it's an old remedy, Apple Cid Elixir, you can use it for almost any wound, but clean it first and don't forget to wrap it up." _

_Oh Muriel_

I heard some growling, I turned around...Ok...It was getting dark...firewood...I had to hurry...I gathered as much sticks as possible and put them in the middle and Fang shot a tiny lava ball, and we had a fire. Just in time to because I heard a screeching and it suddenly went away. I sighed in relief and went back to him, he just glared at me.

"We really should-"

"Shut it!"

"I was going to say we really should be safe...a lot of creatures don't like the flames." He glared at me. Just as I poured water over the wound on his arm.

"I can't believe this bullshit!"

I was getting irritated, "I can't believe it either, you...a Prince...royalty my ass."

"Well, you nothing what I expected either, " He glared at me, with those...ok...I'll admit beautiful green eyes, then...I think my heart was skipping, then he just ruins the moment, "I mean you this Star Goddess, not at all what I expected."

I can't him...I wanted to beat him but I did something worse. I just pour the stuff and I have to say...I know Fang was laughing...I tried so hard not to myself, he was screamed so loud that it probably scared any creature away.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT APPLE CID SHIT! YOU'RE NOT POSED TA POUR IT ON THE-...SON OF A BITCH! MOTHER- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

I pretend to be surprise but then I smiled evilly, "My bad. Be nice...or else." I ripped some of the clothes and wrapped it around his arm. When he sat up, I noticed the tree had blood on it.

"Take off the shirt...moron or should I say 'your highness'." I snapped but he didn't say a word, he just took his shirt off slowly, "Now sit up, please. How come your clothes didn't tear." I asked as I sat behind him, there were these large claw marks on his back...I started washing it off.

"They are magical anio clothes, they are made for Aegyls, so that our wings can pass through them without ripping them apart."

"That seems...useful?" I was still cleaning off when I noticed the large Angel wings tattoo.

"It's better than taking off your shirt in the middle of battle."

_That Tattoo...where have I seen it before?_

"By the way, I'm Prince Xaldin of The Kingdom of Aeros. But you can call me Butch."

My hands were shaking, as I rubbed the stuff with the rag onto his back, he flinched . "Why?"

"Those soldiers called me The Angelic Butcher. Of course right now, you're the Butcher."

I slapped him on the back.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	20. The city awaits

**Normal POV**

The male figure was trying to look through the crystal ball, but the anguish and frustration appears on his face as not only did the commander not brought back any women but he couldn't discover her dreams and there for her location.

"My Lord, I'm sorry but Prince Xaldin and his men were there!" The commander cried before Vulcan as he raised his hand in the air but he stops, his eyes widened, "The Angelic Butcher was there my Lord."

"Leave us."'Vulcan turned around, his face red with angry, " Somehow...somehow he knew or something happened...now I can't find her...I don't even know what she really looks like."

"My Lord, we do have a description from one of our spies, a black smith in Cheina Town." The Commander explained letting the Black smith walk in.

**Xaldin's POV**

I woke up, stiff...and leaning against the tree, my back was super sore from the slap...that bitch is crazy and her damn pet Griffon, the minute I moved, it jumps up and hissing at me but still wagging its tail. I let through my coat pocket, it was still there...the note...

"What's your problem, damn fuzz ball?" I sighed, looking over, she was holding a large stick, as if that could do anything, couldn't even stay up the whole night. I get up, walking over to her, I stooped low. Something was familiar about her...what..why? Never mind that...it would be dawn soon..it's time to go.

"Wake up." I just shook her, but she just shook her head, hugging the stick, that griffon still hissing at me.

"Go away Dave." She muttered in her sleep, I shook harder, she slaps my hand away," No."

"If you don't wake your sorry ass up, "I threatened, I just sat her up but she was still sleeping, I shook her, "This is ridiculous! WAKE UP!"

Finally, she cracks her eyes opened...but then...I have no idea what happened...but my face was hurting...she just smacked me. She opened her eyes all the way, yawned and waving her hand in the air like it was hot.

"Are you serious, the sun is barely up and why does my hand hurts," She looked at me, and a sweat drop appeared, "What happened to your face?"

"ARE YOU INSANE? YOU JUST SMACKED ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"Oh," She was blushing, "Sorry...it's a reflex."

"Reflex my ass, you're the most abusive Goddess ever if you even ate one!" I held my cheek, now the pain was kicking in. She was digging through a bag, she handed that demonic griffon some food and sat next to me, handing me a bowl of rice balls, "Sorry, you might have a reflex again and smack me." I crossed my arms, she grabs my hand and places it in my hand.

"I said I was sorry ok! I'm trying to be nice here! And it 's a reflex, when I was little, my brother use to wake me up early in the morning with this horrible ghost mask and scare the mess out of me...well...one time, I was really tired and...when he tried to wake me up, I just smacked him without even thinking, he tried several times after It just...well...happens now." She smiled at me, but then she sighed, "I even did it to my parents...even to Mark and Muriel. Oh and by the way, my name is Buttercup."

I was a little shocked, I didn't mean to say it out loud, "Of course...the way-"

"The way what? Tell me."

"We should get going," I was about to stand up but she grabbed me by the arm, she was looking down.

"Tell...Tell me...is she truly gone? I had a dream that they were...,"Her grip tightened, "I know Mark is dead, I felt it, but Muriel...what about...Please...how?"

"You really want to know?"

She nodded.

**Flashback**

Just as we were in the middle of the bridge the line snapped, I never been this...this...this was insane...I was able to grab onto a board, those hounds snarled and growled not able to get at us.

I thought I heard her say a name or something, it was kinda like she was reminding herself of something, "Butter sonething."

I tried to pull her hand up to the board, but it broke and fell a few boards down, but I grabbed one. The strained was tremendous...If only I could just fly.

"Take...good...care...of her...please."

"Just hold on." I groaned, just about to get her hand to the board, but it was breaking as well.

"Tell...her...I'm sorry...that...I would...love to see her...one...last...I..I love her...tell her...thank you." Her eyes closed with a smile, her head goes down, and suddenly...she was heavier than ever and she was slipping.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP DAMN IT!" I yelled but...she never did, her hand slips through mines and she plummets down.

**End of Flashback**

I didn't go into the detail about the note, I discovered right in my coat pocket, she must have slipped it in just before the bridge snapped. Of course, I read it, thinking it was more instructions or something, but it was worse.

She just sat there, eating slowly but then she just burst out crying. Great where was the sensitive one when you needed him. I thought about hugging her but...I thought that might...oh man...wait I have an idea.

"Okay, we should get going, seriously. C'mon." I tried to seem excited. I pulled her up and held on to her bag, "I have something to see you."

She shot me this sad look, but she didn't say a word, the griffon looked at me like 'this better work or I'll bite you while you sleep'. We just walked along for some time and she was just silent. The sun was just over the horizon. I pulled her by the hand and rushed on.

"Stop pulling me." She finally snapped just when we were about to clear the woods, and entered into the fields.

"Just closed your eyes," I said, she crossed her arms, "Just do it."

She closes her eyes, I pulled her along a small boulder that was on the field. This should perk her right up.

"Now...take a look. " I said and she just opened them...and her eyes just widened as she gasped, "Welcome To Breezy City or the real name Breezy Hill City." She just covered her mouth. The sun hit the city just right as it lowered itself onto the ground. ( I'll explain that part next chapter)

She jumps in delighted, but she did looked a little sad as she looked at the mountain.

"C'mon, the city awaits."


	21. Breezy Hill City

**The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z**: **Yeah, I couldn't think of anything at the time.**

**Crown172: I know its sad, I was crying too and I wrote it.**

**Cat Whispurrer: I'm glad and I have more of Fang in here your favorite**

**Buttercup's POV**

I have never seen anything like this, there was a city...of course...not like New Townsville or maybe...I don't know but...it just landed right on top of a hill, the sun made it seem like it was a glow. The entire field shimmered like fiery gold and a breeze brushed gently against my face. Butch or Xaldin walked in front of me, he turns back and kinda smiles. I pulled off my headband off and before putting my hat on, I let the breeze run through it. There were windmills on the fields, I saw dragons flying into the sky, this was so beautiful.

Tears ran down my face.

"Damn, more tears, I thought this would make you happy."

"It's just the wind...ok...but really its beautiful."

"Yes, it is...you should see it from the sky."

"It actually floats into the sky?"

"Of course, all the cities of the Kingdom of Aeros are in the sky or high up in the mountains. You act so surprise...C'mon before it floats off again. He said, "This is one of the best views of Breezy Hill City...hell...probably in the whole Kingdom...second only to Jupiter Castle, or it use to be." He walks on and I just ran on. Fang was chasing after me, the grass covering him up.

"Can't catch me Fang!" I yelled, I laughed but noticed Fang was gone, "Fang? Fang?"

Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground by that little fuzz ball, one lick on the cheek, tiny bite on the nose and that little brat steals my hat, flying off.

"You little Devil, get back here!" I laughed, waving my hand in the air, my ring shows up. I can transform again...I'm at the city...of course, the spell must be over. " You're in for it now Fuzz Ball." I pulled the compact out, and transformed. I flew after Fang, who was trying to fly faster but not with those tiny wings. I grabbed him, spinning him in the air, he was purring and rubbing up against my face. I looked down and saw Butch staring up at me.

"What now? Why don't we just fly there?" I yelled and he looked down, his face seemed red. There was a strong breeze blowing now.

"I can't...the hounds clawed my back pretty bad...but...You can fly and without wings...How is that possible?What the hell are you?" There was another strong breeze. "Uh..nevermind." His face was brighter as he cleared his throat, "But...what's with the skirt?"

"Oh what? Let me guess...my legs are ugly or some other bull shit...huh? I mean it, you just cheered me up, can't I just enjoy this?"

"No...just that...this is called Breezy Fields for a reason...there is always wind...and well...your skirt...is pretty...pretty." He looks back up, "Well...at least the view isn't as bad as I thought."

"What? Pretty what? Stupid...or let me guess...I look like an actually girl now."

"All I'm gonna say is this...you may not have much of a chest but...you got really nice legs...and thighs...oh and nice panties. 10 out of 10."

My face turns so red as I finally noticed my skirt was floating high above my stomach, in other words, everything was showing, "YOU DAMN PERVERT! YOU WERE STARING THIS WHOLE TIME! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER!" I pushed my skirt down and floated down in front of him. I started hitting him but he just half way grinned and walked away.

"What now? I gave you a compliment." I grabbed the bag and floated behind me, until I just had a wicked idea.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yells as I grab him under the arms and flew higher and faster, "PUT ME DOWN! SCREW THAT! DON't YOU DARE! CRAZY PSYCHO!"

I laughed as I pretended several times that I was losing my strength dropped him a few times but caught him in mid air. I landed in front of the city just before it could float away.

"So does the city always float?" I asked, walking in, ignoring his scowl. I transformed back just in case of another breeze. Fang landed on top of my hat, I grabbed him and held him in my arms, he still hissed at Butch. The city, wasn't so big...cobblestone streets, the buildings were stone probably, but there were trees and grass and bridges.

He explained," No, This city is different, no one knows why...but this city actually floats into the air and over the fields and back down on the hill," There was a little temor.

"Yes, we will be safe here...not even my br- Not even The Dark Lord could invade this city. It is the only city in the Kingdom of Aeros that floats line this. All the other cities are in the skies. But enough of that...Ok...let's check into an inn for now." He said, we checked into the Fair Wind Inn.

"One bedroom." I crossed my arms, shaking my head, placing my stuff on the bed, "I'm not that kind of girl." Fang lays on the pillow.

"Sorry Buttercup, some of us don't have sick minds like you."

"Says the guy who was looking up my skirt." I crossed my arms, the room was pretty decent size, at least there was a chair, he can sleep in that.

"We'll stick out less. The Dark Lord's soldiers may not able to enter the city doesn't mean anyone else can't." He sighed, "I'm going to take a shower, no peeking."

"**Said the guy who was looking up my skirt**." I repeated, lying back as he closed the door. I sat up looking out the window, the sky seemed closer...are we floating again?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure?" The dark Lord asked.

"Yes, your Majesty, they were heading west, through the mountains...back in the old days, their house was used to escape from Invaders...there was a secret passage." The Black smith said.

"And the Hounds did go and come back from that direction." The Commander explained.

"And the Angelic Butcher was there...at the town?" He asked, and both men nodded, with a wave of his hand, he dismissed them, he stood up, walking over towards a map, it lighted up, a hologram of the world appeared, the female pours him a glass. He touches the spot where Cheina Town is, drinking from the glass, "He was always clever, that one." He fumed as he thought carefully.

His eyes widened and a toothy grin appeared, "Of course, very very clever Prince Xaldin...There's only one place that they could have gone...where they will feel secure enough." He pointed at a another dot, the hologram shows an image of Breezy Hill City, "Very very clever, I'll admit."

"This will be tough, that place is Magically and Royally Decree: No invaders or soldier can come to defile the place, no soldier is even allowed to enter." The Female gasped, "We are at a standstill?"

"Of course not, my dear, you forget, one word: Loop holes. I know some people perfect for the job."


	22. A Kiss

I gasped, I just had to explore...I can't believe it...a floating city. Just as I was about to open the door, Butch closed it back, rubbing his head with a tower.

"What are you doing? You need to stay here." He said.

"Oh cmon, it's a floating city...you said soldiers can't enter...this dark lord...and I can handle myself now. Plus...IT'S A FLOATING CITY!"

He shushed me and opened the door, looking at both ways, he closes it and whispered,"Listen here, Breezy Hill City does have a magical and royal decree, thanks to my Grandfather, preventing any invaders or soldiers from entering so not to destroy this beautiful city...they're not even allowed to step a foot...but there are loop holes."

"Magical Royal Decree? What do you mean Loop holes?"

"Something that can never be broken...it's something only a royal member of the family can decree...but there are conditions...but the point is...we are hardly safe here either."

"So...what's the point of coming here? And these loop holes?"

"It's safer than anywhere else around here, plus my men are here...anyways he can't take this place over...But if my bro- I mean the Dark Lord could send a group of soldiers on 'break' and send them as civilians...and just snap you up...or worse... a bounty...especially if he has a description of you...a bounty hunter can come here with no problem...plus...there are other ways...I'm serious...stay here." He looked real worried.

"What if I kept a low profile? C'mon...it's a floating city." I begged.

"Damn it, the Griffon...the necklace...No...and don't open the door for anyone, not for housekeeping...not even me without a password, " He came closer and whispered into my ear, "_Jupiter's light, _that's the password, remember the password, when I come back, we'll change it. Promise, you'll stay, promise."

I sighed, sitting on the bed,"This sucks. I really was starting to feel better. You're such a joy kill...fine, I promise."

He sighed, "Ok fine, how about this? When I come back...me, you, and the guys will go exploring just before we leave for Dalmasca, ok." He sounded so different, like he actually cared.

"Fine." I sighed again.

"Thank you Iron fist, "He just kissed me on the forehead. I was so surprised.

_Why was my heart skipping and my face felt hot?_

He was about to walk away when I think he just caught what he just did, he turned around looking shocked, "I didn't just...Ok, that didn't just happen. We will never speak of that." He walked out closing the door. I decided to take a shower. I was surprised by how big this bathroom was. Just when I started changing, (into the clothes I had on at the Meteor shower) I heard a knock that made me jump, all this talk about this Dark Lord, spies and shit made me a little jumpy. Fang just looked up but curled back up into a ball.

"Hello?" I answered through the door.

"Housekeeping?"

"Sorry, we're good here."

"Housekeeping?"

"No thank you." I tried to look through the hole but the person was already walking away.

I looked out the window, seeing the clouds going through the building. I laid on the bed, right next to Fang who was purring. I just closed my eyes.

**Xaldin's (Butch's) POV**

I walked out of the Inn and down the street.

Wh_y the hell did I kiss her like that? It felt...it just felt like I should...but why? Is it because she really is...Sure she feels so familiar, why do I feel like...like I should know her...but why? She is the most infuritating creature alive...but..._

I thought a lot about what the old lady said...about her healing my broken heart. I sighed hurrying along..._I have to hurry...I just hope she listened to me. This is big...huge...if she is the Star Goddess, then...then I can finally claim my rightful place as ruler of my Kingdom and so can my brothers...and **He**__can go to hell for all I care."_ My fists tightened as I thought about him...and my...my...girl...dying in my arms..._My **Bella **fading...He will pay...She had nothing to do with this, "_Then I thought about Iron fist...or Buttercup, "_What if she wasn't the Star Goddess? What then?" _I don't know why but then thought of her...I arrived at the Pub, the bartender was a Rebel supporter. He handed me a mug, and looked towards the back.

I nodded and walked towards the back, there was a hidden door behind the mounds of barrels, the barrel slid over at my presence, and there were my four most trusted men and a fifth figure sitting in the corner.

"Hey, Bro."

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I thought I heard...slithering...or maybe I was still dreaming...I suddenly felt so chilly and heard this bang that snapped me right and my hand hurts. I thought...I saw...a tail...something was going out the room but my vision was blurry. I rubbed my eyes...I thought I was going to go into shock...the door was wide opened.

"What the hell?" I shivered as that wind blew and what's worse...Fang was gone.

"Fang! Oh shit."


	23. Dark Hand

"Oh shit, oh shit." I keep saying, I jumped right off the bed and into the hallway, "Fang...Fang...Fang." I whispered his name, I was about to step right out until I felt a cold gust of wind, "Oh hell no."

I went into the back pack, I didn't expect a hooded dark green jacket, it wasn't much but at least I could hide the necklace...better take the bag just in case...ya know what never mind he couldn't have gone that far...just take some food...bait...Damn...he's gonna kill me and after I promise...I grabbed the key, locking the door behind me.

Just gonna find Fang and go back into the room before he finds out, piece of cake.

"Fang...where are you? Fang..."I searched the entire Inn but he was no where to be found. How could I ask anyone if they saw a baby griffon? I was desperate though, I walked up to the desk clerk.

"Hello mam, how may I help you?" The desk clerk never turned around, and he sounded really weird.

"Excuse me...uh...I'm missing...my pet has gotten out."

"It wasssssn't a winged cat by any chance?"

"Maybe?" I got a weird feeling about this guy, I backed away. Great that jerk got me pananoid, maybe I should wait until...

"Of courssssse, I believe I sssssaw it..."

"I think...It's nothing." I was about to go back into my room, but I can't leave Fang...I...I don't wanna lose him either.

"It went that way, I believe. You ssssshould hurry there are huntersssss about."

I backed away and ran out the door.

* * *

**Xaldin's (Butch) POV**

"Sebastian. What are you doing here?" I asked, he just sat there and smiled.

"Are you not happy to see your little brother?" He asked, I walked around him. Bardock had his hand on the hilt of his blade, ready to slice him in half. Bardock was like a father to me, he was my father's most loyal of Aegyl knights and one of his best friends. He trained me, protected me and even hid me away after my father's death.

"If you are him and not a changeling, remove the band." I ordered him, eyeing the long light blue sleeve band. When we were born, we were born with a magical mark on our arms that meant the rightful rulers of the Kingdom we were meant to rule. A mark so powerful, that it couldn't be copied...well...not so easily anyways.

Sebastian removed his band with ease, revealing the mark of Aquaria which was a sea serpent surrounded by waves.

I nodded at Castor, my seerer, with the red mark of an eye on his forehead, he touched the mark and nodded.

"Honestly Butch." Sebastian sighed putting his band back on.

"I'm sorry, but you...meeting...here. Just had to be sure, ya know."

"You're men wouldn't tell me nothing, so how did you like the festival and doing your official duty of the Future King." He laughed. I drunk the beer in one gulp, "That rough huh?"

"You have no idea. Where's your girlfriend, Aurora?"

"Probably shopping? What happened to ya? Got into a fight with another group of soldiers."

I shot a smile, "Well, I do have some good news, I believe...," I was talking about the letter, reminding me of our the Future King had a duty to visit the small towns, inspiring hope into the people and stuff like that, " I believe..."

I looked around and leaned closer, so did everyone else, "I believe I have found the Star Goddess."

Everyone gasped, and Bardock had a rare smile on his face, my other two men, Scott and Lester were for once silent. Sebastian just smiled wide, he stood up, walking around trying to contain his excitement but he was about to explode, I pushed back.

All the beer exploded into the air, wetting up the others. Sebastian slammed both of his hands on the table, eyes beaming.

"Have you any idea what that means?" He asked.

I didn't want to rain on his parade, "Hold on, first things first...we need to find out if she is, and we have to make traveling plans and first...Dalmasca is really the only safe place for now."

He sat back down, "But...but how...this has never happened before...there are only legends."

Bardock cleared his throat, "Well...there may be a way...from your father's research on the matter...after you four were born, your father was really concerned about this...legend about this Goddess of the Stars," He sighed and I know he was tired of talking, "I wished I paid more attention...something about the Temples."

"Isn't there a Temple here?" Lester asked but just before anyone could answer Castor lifted up his hand.

"I sense...the Dark Lord's Hand reaching for green...a figure in green."

"Oh shit, Buttercup." I ran out.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Dark Lord was speaking to a figure through the crystal ball.

"Remember, I must be absolutely sure. No harm must befall her understood. This is just a little demonstration of her power. But listen the moment it happens you must snatch her up, the Prince of Wind will not be far behind."

"Yesssss, my lord." The crystal ball shuts off.

"My Lord," The female came in, "How can you be so sure when others doubt?"

"Because of what the sage said to me_, I will be the one who summons her. _Plus, in her dreams...I sensed that power, others may doubt but I don't. I will have her, she is my goddess and mine alone. Such a beauty...such power...she was destroy Breezy Hill City."

**MR-Creepy huh?**


	24. Bubbles

**Ok I had a little accident and deleted the next chapter of PPGZ: Overdrive, but at least not this chapter at least, so here you go.**

**please read and review and tell me whatcha think?**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"FANG! Where are ya you little fuzz ball?" I was starting to really worry...what if someone grabbed him. I couldn't...I don't want that...If anyone hurts them...they're dead. The city was beautiful, I just wish I wasn't worried out of my mind.

Nothing...I can't believe it...nothing...Where could that little guy go. I ran onto a bridge, the wind was blowing like crazy...but...the sight was amazing...clouds so close you could almost touched them...but no getting distracted now.

"Fang...Fang...c'mon Fang, no time for hide and seek...c'mon you little fuzz ball." I just started to yell now, the wind was blowing so harsh now, my jacket just flew open. My necklace was glowing...it was actually tugging at my neck. I tried to hide it under my jacket but just pulled itself out...I hid it underneath my hands as it pulled me right towards...this weird building...people were dancing.

"In this kind of weather?"

"Didn't you hear? Our crystal...it's came back to life." A man cheered, "The temple sages called it a miracle...our city will be safe!"

"Huh? What crystal?"

"Well...for a long-"

I heard a familiar screech. My heart stopped.

"Fang?" I saw him...he was at the building's entrance. I ran right through the crowd and towards the temple, I was about to grab him but he just ran deeper in and I followed in. The inside...it felt like a maze, the hallways were dark, and there was green writing on the walls...I started to hear this weird singing.

I was suddenly knocked to the ground by a fuzz ball, he purred, rubbing against my face, "Oh there you are. We really should get out of here." I got back up, that's when I had this familiar voice.

"Oh finally, another person, excuse me sir but I'm-"

I turned around furious but...I froze...there was this light blonde girl with blue streaks in her hair. She had these long pigtails all the way down to her hips, her skin was super pale, and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She wore pink lipstick, she was wearing this light blue tube top, a long darker blue dress that basically covered her right leg completely but exposed her left leg past the thigh. The design on it were snowflakes, she had long arm sleeves and white slippers. Once again, just like the Bubbles back at home, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Bubbles?"

"Huh? How did you know...that's my nickname, have we met before or something?"

"Uh...You don't know...never mind," I looked at the ground sadly, I forgot it wasn't her, not my best friend, first Butch and now Bubbles...whole else...Blossom...Fuzzy...Mojo...please don't tell me another Buttercup. Tears started to flow out of me, this was torture...seeing people who look like your friends but they don't know you.

I shook my head, snapping out of my train of thought when she touched my shoulder, she hand was icy cold.

"You ok," She suddenly squealed in delight her eyes sparkling, "WHAT A CUTIE?" She grabs Fang and started spinning around with him, "JUST LOOK AT THOSE ADORABLE BIG WHITE PAWS, THE WHITE BELLY! AND THOSE BIG EYES EYES! YOU'RE CUTER THAN UMI!"'She hugged him and she turned around to me, "Oh I'm sorry, My name is Aurora but my friends call me Bubbles, because of me being so Bubbly I guess."

"Buttercup."

"What an adorable name! I can tell you're a good person...oh yes. By the way...do you know how to get out of here?" She patted Fang but he wasn't enjoying it, in fact he squeezed out of her grasp and ran away.

"Hey! Fang! Come back!" I ran after him.

* * *

**Xaldin's (Butch's) POV**

_Damn it, damn her_

Sebastian came into the room with me, but it was empty...the door didn't look like it was broken in either.

"One room with this girl, you dog and with a so called goddess. You certainly stepped up your game." Sebastian elbowed me.

"It's not like that! I should have known she wouldn't listen...she is the most infuriating...No one has ever pissed me off as much as she has...we gotta find her...so I can kill her myself." My mind was racing, I could barely think. Why? Why? My mind flashed to that kiss on the forehead.

"Calm down...damn...You must be really worried." He said but then gasped, "Butch, look."

I turned around to see him at the door, there was slime...barely visible but slime underneath and on the door handle from the inside.

"What could have left this?" I asked.

"Umi leaves this around all the time, they ooze it to squeeze through right spaces. Serpentines, mostly liking."

"Beast kin? No way in hell. There's no way they would try to snatch her up...somebody would have seen something."

"You don't know about Serpents, bro. They like to lure their prey out, they're probably gonna snatch her up the minute she's alone."

"She may be crazy but...she's..." I slapped my head, "Fang."

Just as I was about to walk out, I heard this meowing and then a hiss. Fang came right from under the bed, yawning...and gave me another hiss.

Sebastian kneeled down, "Oh, is this Fang? He's kinda cute." He patted Fang, who purred but he just growled at me.

"Wait...if he's here...then what could...damn it...we've gotta find her and now." I just grabbed her bag, because Fang just jumped in it and there's no way in hell I'm grabbing that little demon. I ran back down stairs, where my men were waiting.

"Spilt up, she couldn't have gone far."

Scott asked, "Wait, Butch, boss...What does she look like?"

"She's the chick who neuter you with a kick at the Festival." I snapped, "Now go!"

"No Shit! Her!"Scott shivered in fear, "I still can't sit right!"


	25. Meeting face to face

**For all of ya'll who may not have figured it out, that's not Fang.**

**If you noticed so far, Fang has never let Buttercup out of his sight, and all of a sudden he runs from her.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Aurora was following me as I was trying to look for Fang.

"This is awful...I was trying to get my boyfriend a gift and I end up getting lost in a temple, he must be worried sick by now. Oh no...and now...this place is just so creepy..."

"What is this place exactly?" I asked taking a turn but still only finding a longer corridor.

"It's a temple I believe...I just had to be curious huh, I wanted to see the crystal so badly...they just said that it came back to life or something. I wondered if it was dead...can crystals really die?" She looked confused. This may not be my Bubbles from Earth but she sure does act like her and looked amazing.

I sighed in frustration, she just reminded me of why I didn't want to hang out with my best friends so much...who wants to hear that your friends' biggest problems are finding the right bra size for their C or D boobs or finding the right guy out of a whole ocean of guys at school who worship the ground they walked or my favorite...What to wear for my date because I get asked everyday.

I sighed again, I'm just being a sensitive baby, it's not like they really try to rub it in my face...I was just always an outsider...

"This place is driving me insane, I'm never gonna find him in all this!" I yelled in frustration, I transformed and my hammer materialized, "I've had just about enough of this place!"

* * *

**Xaldin's (Butch's) POV**

I pushed my wings out...the pain was always unbearable...but this time I could barely feel the pain. I flew around the city while Sebastian was looking down low, people was mostly celebrating about the Crystal again, just about every city in Aspirana had a crystals, the towns had some smaller forms of crystals (like in Cheina Town, the windmill with the green gems on each blade). The crystals from the towns and cities got their energy from the Five Main Crystals in the Castles but since the Dark Lord darkens the doorsteps of each castle, the five main one fail to respond, not sending their energy to the smaller crystals and basically...kill the planet.

Sebastian was holding the bag and that little monster, that just hissed at me as I landed down in front of him. He was standing in front of a water foundation.

"Aurora isn't here, that's strange...I wonder where she is?"

"She probably got lost again...Focus, possible Goddess missing here...and all we have is a bag and her demonic little pet."

"My Liege," Bardock flew down and landed towards me, he bowed his head, he was always the one with formalities, "Nothing in the North direction, Scott and Lester are still searching the West and East, Castor has sensed nothing in the South."

I sighed, trying to hide my frustration but...that's when I noticed the griffon sniffing in the air...and suddenly...jumping out of Sebastian's hands, flying off...towards...

"Where is that thing going now?" I sighed, I don't have time for this.

"My Liege wait, if that belongs to her...Griffons have excellent noses, and this Griffon...if I'm not mistaken is the Star Sphinx Griffon, I believe a companion to the Legend of the Star Goddess..."

"Its worth a shot, follow him." I grabbed Sebastian under the arms and flew after Fang, Bardock followed. We arrived at the temple of Breezy Hill City. We followed Fang who was flying at top speed, or at least his version of top speed and he flew through this big hole.

"What could have done this? Such destruction of a temple." Bardock sadly shook his head.

"She was here." I sighed.

"This woman of your seems like a real party animal...we'll get along just great." Sebastian smiled.

Just before I could say anything, my mark was suddenly pulsing in pain and from Sebastian's face, so was his. This was a warning.

"He's here."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Aurora was panicking as I swung my hammer again, breaking through another wall.

"Oh calm down, will ya...you're giving me a headache, "I sighed, noticing this light blue big diamond shining and floating high above the ceiling, there was this big pond right underneath the diamond.

"Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful. I wonder where are the Temple Sages? We should have gotten an earful about the holes in the walls.

It was...it really was...I felt really funny around it though. It radiate one of its beams at me, lifting my gem in the air, "What? What is that? Is that the crystal?"

"Yes, it's what keeps life of Breezy Hill City possible...I think...I never really paid much attention to these sort of things but...I feel so inspired...I could make a whole fashion line from this inspiration." She sighed lovingly, but she grabbed me by the arm, "I just noticed that beautiful necklace of yours. It's weird how the crystal seems to react to it. I know there was something I liked about you...I'm half Ice Healer's Mage, we can sense the good energy and auras of people. We'll be good friends, I can tell. You should come with me and my sweetie...back to Dalmasca."

I heard the screech and saw Fang on the other side.

"Fang!" I yelled but he seemed to vanish from the crystals light and that...that guy was there...still in the cloak..the one from my dreams, that's where I heard the weird singing again.

_"We finally meet _in person, my goddess."


	26. A Disgusting Kiss

**Ok, the song that I picked doesn't belong to me.**

**Its from the sound track the Virgin Queen, you can find it in ****Youtube. The song is either Song 1,The Virgin Queen or Say it's not so.**

**And I decided to spilt this is half**

* * *

_My care is like my shadow  
Laid bare beneath the sun_

"The Dark Lord Vulcan?" Bubbles gasped, she pulled out a short, white wand, "Buttercup, we really should get out of-"

_It follows me at all times  
And flies when I pursue it_

There was this sudden blast of this chilly energy that sent Bubbles flying out through the hole, and this weird dark wall came up blocking her...keeping her out.

"Wait...it was you...you brought me here...INTO THIS NIGHTMARE! YOU BASTARD! What have you done to me! Where's my Griffon?"

_I freeze and yet am always burned  
Since from myself again I turn_

"My Goddess, is this not a lovely melody?" The male started to float towards me, I backed away, he...for some reason...that coldness...I thought I was going to freeze to death...I must admit...for a moment I lost my nerve. He coming so close...I lifted my hammer in front to keep us separated, "Do not be afraid, I have no intention of hurting a kindred spirit."

"Stay...away...from...me." This coldness was too much, I could see my breath, he slaps the hammer out of my hand and looked down at me...he was so tall...I must admit...that it was rare for a guy to be taller than me. He tried to touch my gem, even though it glowed black, it shocked him. I backed into a wall...he was inches away from my face. I clenched the gem in my hands.

"Someone...anyone...please help..." I begged, I never felt like this, his aura...I could feel it...it was so strong it was almost sickening

_I love and yet am forced to hate  
I seem stark mute; inside I prate_

"Do not be afraid my love, My Goddess...why would I hurt such a lovely creature, who knows such painful loneliness as I do."

"Just leave me alone." I was so cold, I was inhaling ice. He grabbed me by the face

"Aren't you tired...aren't you just tired? I pulled you out of that miserable world...you didn't fit there...you barely fit here...you just want to be love just the way you are?You and I are a lot alike...embrace it...embrace...like I did...my love."

I was struggling now, but he was just so strong, "No...LET ME GO! GET OFF!

"You know...my sweet Goddess, there are mermaids, monsters, creatures of the sky...they are the norm...but do you not see...people look at us...we are the true freaks...there are ghosts...specters...fairies, but it is people like us...who stick out...You and I belong together...we are the outsiders..." He whispered into my ear. He was hovering so close to my face, I looked away.

"Stop it." I was shaking my head as he was trying to grab my face, "NO! NO! I SAID STOP IT!"

I thought he was going to break my neck as he grabbed me around the jaw and he just...he just...just kissed me...and I just punched the mess out of him. It was revolting...I wanted to throw up...my first kiss ever...disgusting...

"Still the hell away from me!" I kneed him in the stomach just as he crumbled to the ground, I was about to fly off but I just felt that cold hand around my ankle, slamming me to the ground hard.

I felt half dazed as the crystal's light focused on me again, that kiss must have been poisoned...I thought I was going to hurl...he just grabs me by the arms and held me up towards the crystal.

"Just take one look at it...just one more look...my love."

Everything went dark...


	27. Test of the Crystal

**Butch's POV**

At the last hole, I saw Aurora or Bubbles banging against this dark wall, she smacked her wand against it but the energy repelled her...fell back, Sebastian kneeled down, Fang was crawling at the wall...He was there...He was touching her.

"Buttercup...Buttercup!" I yelled, "Vulcan! You Asshole!"

"My beauty...embrace...it." The way he touched her face...what was...what was going on? She...she was just...the Crystal focused its energy beam on her...she looked like she was in this trance. She was walking right towards the crystal...on the water...her necklace was black...

_Some gentler love doth ease itself  
Into my heart and mind_

I pulled out my lance, as I pulled it out, it splits apart, into seven smaller but just as sharp Lances, all floated around me, Bardock pulled out his giant sword, and Sebastian pulls out his trident spear.

"That's it, my love...remember...embrace the truth...your heart aches...but it is only...it beats only...people only care about what you can do for them...How could anyone love such an **outsider**."

_For I am soft and made of snow  
Love, be more cruel or so be kind_

My lances or Bardock's giant sword couldn't even touch the wall. I pounded my fists onto the wall, as she stood underneath the crystal.

"Buttercup! Damn it...Snap out of it!" I smashed another lance but it was reflected back. I watched in horror as the crystal's beams lifts her up by her necklace.

Sebastian had this evil smile, "Time to test her out." He pushed us back with the trident spear, he flips it around, and it transforms into a strange rifle, but with one shot, hitting the wall, there was a loud Boom. The blast breaks through the wall next to the barrier. He blasts again, shooting Vulcan right into a wall.

"Buttercup." I was too late though, the crystal had already taken her, "No...Vulcan you bastard!" I lifted my hands and sent all my lances at him, pinning him to the wall.

"What? What just happened?" Bubbles asked.

Bardock charged at him, holding the blade at his throat, "YOU MONSTER! No one has ever past that test. There were many ways to find out if she was the Star Goddess...you sent that poor child to her-" Bardock was sent flying back by Vulcan's blast, he was dusting off his cloak, throwing my lances to the ground, they came back hovering around me.

"I don't have to explain anything to you fools."

Sebastian and Aurora both lifted their hands, the pond reacted and rising into the air and crashing down on Vulcan but he just waved his hand and created a force field. Then he just shot this black electro ball, into them, causing them to fly back. A lance came into my hands just as he charges at me, pulling out a sword and holding a staff in the other hand. I slashed in the air but he just ducks. I thought the air was knocked out of me as he hits me in the stomach. He held me up, around the neck and lifted me up into the air.

Those yellow eyes glared at me, "What's wrong, dear Prince? You put up quite a fight last time...is your heart so broken that you don't want to live anymore? I shall be your remedy...tell Bella...I said hi. I shall take good care of my goddess as well, after all she is mine, she belongs to me."

"So...you have the hots for someone clearly out of your league, and...", I just smiled, "You should have known better than that, Vulcan." I lifted my hands...he let go of me...his eyes in complete shock as my lance went right through him.

"Well played...I forgot which brother I was dealing with, the coldest of all."

There was this glow...as I looked up, I saw this figure...glowing in bright green, floating down from the crystal.

It stood there, the wings were enormous.

_For I am made of snow  
For I am soft as snow_

I was...actually happy...she survived...she had to be This Star Goddess, but...was she really?

"Buttercup?"

The figure's eyes just opened, they were black.


	28. Destruction of Breezy Hill City

**I don't own this song, but when I wrote this chapter this song was just perfect it kinda brought that intense feeling of this chapter. Now I didn't know which translation to use because to me, the Latin was the best but might have been hard to read.**

**The song: One Winged Angel**

* * *

"Buttercup?" I whispered under my breath, as she glowed brighter, I couldn't tell what color it was...I really could only see those black eyes.

**Don't remain, Remain in memory  
Don't remain, Remain in memory**

Vulcan just laughed, "It seems my plan as work."

"What have you done?" Bardock yelled, Fang jumped into Sebastian's arms, shivering.

"You wasn't trying to grab her...not now." My eyes widened, "You...you..."

"I must leave you...I shall watch from my chair. I know we shall not meet again, goodbye, little Princes." He pulled out a knife and threw it at this wooden circle that he just sliced off the top, it was a puppet stem. Vulcan vanished and falling to the ground was a **black smith** I believe...My lance killed him...not Vulcan.

**Sephiroth**

** Sephiroth**

She just turned her head to the side, this strong wind just cut that part of the temple in half...she just turned her head to the other side, slicing the other part completely off. I was in shock...I could barely...I watched in horror as the dead body of the black smith dissolve into ashes.

**Fierce rage, Rage and sorrow  
Fierce rage, Rage and sorrow**

She was walking over towards us. Someone pulled me by the arm...I just couldn't keep my eyes off as the crystal rise higher into the sky and the temple fell into rumble. At first, the people froze but when...when she walked out of the fallen temple, the veins around her eyes appeared and several rows of men, women, and even children dissolved.

"Oh no, Buttercup please stop!" Bubbles yelled but...it was no use, building were being destroyed...people were turning into ashes, fleeing in all directions.

"We have to get the people to safety, "I yelled but I was pulled away by Bardock. He was pushing us through the crowds.

"But first you two must flee, Vulcan planned this...he expects you to die here, I won't let that happen!"

**Sephiroth**

** Sephiroth**

I could see the look on Sebastian's face, it wasn't in him to not help but he nodded, "My ship? My Solar Ship, the Sea Snake...I landed close by the windmills."Sebastian was suddenly knocked over, I could barely breathe as the crowd pushed us back and separating us...I believe...I was knocked to the ground...I...I barely remember a thing...my head was throbbing...

**Wild, Terrifying, Terrifying Fate**

"Bubbles...Bardock...Sebastian...anyone..." My mind was racing...but everything was going in slow motion...until...I heard this scream...

**Don't remain, Remain in memory  
Don't remain, Remain in memory**

A little girl with sparkling wings was screaming...trying to pull her father out from the rumble.

I stood on my feet, my lances came floating around me, I grabbed one and sliced the stones apart, pulling the man out. Just in time before the rest of the buildings could fall.

"Than you, My Liege." The man grabbed his daughter and flees.

**Sephiroth**

**Sephiroth**

"PRINCE XALDIN, BEHIND YOU!" I heard Castor screamed as I help another family escaped, but...I turned to see...She was walking towards me, her eyes...I thought I was going to throw up...the power it was too much.

**Come, my son come, my son  
Come here, give me death again  
Come, my son come, my son  
Come here, give me...**

"WATCH OUT!" Castor just flew in and pushed me out of the way from the glare...but he screamed in pain as his right arm dissolved and the right part of his face...it just boiled and blister as if it was on fire.

**Don't remain in memory  
Fierce Rage and Sorrow**

"CASTOR!" I threw my lances at her, but she just stepped aside, she held her hand up, Castor was bleeding as the blistering worsened. There was shots fired...diverting her glare.

It was Scott and Lester, flying above...firing their double barrel shot guns, sending her back...I grabbed Castor and pulled him away...

"Just leave me...you must get away." He said but I just kept pulling him.

"You can just shut it! We've been through so much...Scott! Lester!" I yelled.

**Wild Terrifying Fate  
That man will come once again**

There was this huge tremor..were we floating again...

Scott and Lester landed in front of us.

"We must get out of here...now...it...it looks like its charging for a final attack or something!" Lester yelled.

"The others? My brother...Aurora! Bardock!" I yelled.

"At the ship, c'mon." Scott yelled, there was another tremor.

"Take Castor to the ship, I'll follow...just go...that's an order!" I yelled and they did as I said. I stretched my wings out, they were still in pain but I flapped, wincing in pain.

**My son, come come, come, my son**

**My son, come come, come, my son  
My son, come come, come, my son  
My son, come come, come, my son**

I flew behind, I just had to try to make sure as many people got out...it was horrible...a city that was so beautiful was nearly reduced to nothing. I just as I flew out of the city and into the fields...there was this blast...I saw...That man and his daughter with the sparkling wings from who I helped before...I flew down, the man was impale through the chest with a pipe.

"Daddy! Daddy! Cmon Daddy!"The Little girl screamed.

He looked at me, with those pleading eyes, "I beg you *coughing blood* take good care of her, please!"

It reminded me of that old lady and I just nodded, I grabbed the girl...who was just fighting all the way and I flew off just as her father dissolved in ashes...from another energy wave...I just turned and watch as she flew higher into the air, the crystal flew up after her...

**My son, come come, come, my son  
(You who invites death)  
My son, come come, come, my son  
(Fatal punishment born)  
My son, come come, come, my son**

There...I stood up...there was this awful pause...the feeling that something else was to come...I didn't see how...but the crystal flew high and away...Crystals couldn't be destroyed...it was probably going back to Jupiter's Castle...back to the Wind Crystal.

(**Do not call the name)  
My son, come come, come, my son  
(That man will come again)**

**Sephiroth**

**Sephiroth**

The city was in ruined and people's lives were destroyed and...Buttercup...was she...did she go to him...the little girl cried and cried as she walked behind me. Night was coming...but just as we were almost at the ship...there was this bright light that beamed on us.

"Run! Run towards the Ship!" I screamed at the little girl and she did.

There was this figure...no it's Buttercup, she was floating down into my arms. She opened her eyes a little and smiled.

"Is...is he gone?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Thank goodness...that kiss gave me the worst nightmare..." She just leaned her head against my chest and fell asleep.

I looked up at the destroyed city.


	29. Nightmare

**MR- I just wanna stop and say...thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story, it really is a great motivation...in fact so great...I might be able to post two chapters today...maybe.**

**I just want to thank every single one of you for taking time out of your busy schedules and reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Xaldin's POV**

I placed her on the hammock and put her jacket on her like a blanket. Fang curled right on top of her, purring. I was just about to walk out when she spoke.

"Butch...sorry I'm sorry I broke my promise...I wasn't trying to...Fang."

"It's ok, you just sleep now ok." I watched as she drifted to sleep. Everyone was standing on the outside as I closed the door, the little girl, not letting anyone near her, ran to me, hugging my leg. Aurora tried to grab her but the kid just hugs me tighter.

"Bubbles, it's ok. The Kid's just lost her dad," I picked her up, Sebastian nodded, "It's ok. No one tell Buttercup anything, got it. If I hear one little word or see tears coming out of her eyes, I'll cut you in half."

I was at a meteor shower on this dock...I was holding that stupid gem in my hand...I was just walking away from someone when...when I heard this splash and I turned around...and...I jumped in...Why? I'm in the water again...everything went black...as I sank further and further down...

Everything changed...young teen...maybe close to a young adult...listening...watching as four babies were lifted in front of a crowd of people who were cheering...then there was fire.

"Avenge me! Avenge me! My Liege!" I heard a man screaming, "Avenge me! Butch!"

"Butch?" A female voice was calling me, Bella.

"Bella...Bella?" I just turned around, I saw her lying upside down with a spear sticking out of her stomach.

"My Liege! You let me die..."

"No!"

"You didn't love me...you wanted me dead! My Liege!"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" I shot up, I pulled out my lance and held Bardock's neck to it. I was covered in sweat...I could barely breathe.

"My liege...its ok...it was just another nightmare," He gently pulled the lance from my hands, my hands were shaking.

"We...We're safe?" I was shaking like crazy...he handed me a glass.

"Drink my Liege...drink your elixir."

I shook my head, "Nnnn...nnnnooo."

He sighed and drank a little, giving me a bitter expression, "It's safe...now drink...c'mon..." He put the cup to my mouth...I shook my head but grab it and drank it. He patted me on the back and it started to calm me down. I was in a hammock back on the boat...I sighed. He poured me another glass.

"The attacks are getting worse." I gulped down the bitter stuff.

"My Liege as I have told you countless of times-"

"They're not attacks just the Kingdom Of Aeros' blessed gift of sight...yeah...yeah besides the wings that tear through my flesh...but I don't sense the impeding doom or nothing just the ghastly past...I could almost sense the fire...and that's not all...I was at a lake..."

"My Liege-"

I sighed in frustration, "I wish you would stop that, you are like the father...I never got the chance to know...you raised me like one of your own sons...taught me how to fight...you were-"

"My Liege, I do it because you are a Prince-"

"I didn't feel like one today...all those people...all those lives...I could have done something."

He pointed at the little girl with the shimmering butterfly wings, who was sleeping on a hammock close by, she wanted to stay close to me, the poor thing hasn't spoken or ate a thing.

"You saved this child, You sent Scott and Lester, who stayed back to help the survivors and sent some rebel soldiers over there as well, you didn't leave Castor...He may be badly injured but he is alive. I know you wish you could do more but by staying alive and taking the Goddess to Dalmasca will be the best way to help."

"You don't agree about me not telling her though?" I looked down.

"I know why and I can understand...but I don't agree. I saw her...she looks...just like Bella, it's almost seems like you were giving a second chance-"

I blushed, "That's not it! It's just that...I know it would break her heart...ok." I looked to the side not looking at him.

He didn't believe me, "Ok My Liege, that's all well, whatever the reason, but she needs to know the responsibility that she carries and the power. Breezy Hill City was magical and royally decree...it was suppose to be protect but she just...destroyed that decree and the city...Now a Crystal is in Jupiter Castle and in the hands of Vulcan's Archfiend. You are not helping her by keeping her ignorant."

I was getting frustrated now, "You know what, one of those seerers, told me before she died that she was sorry that such a task had to befall a child...at first I didn't know what she meant until...today...when I held her...I saw her life...she's not from this world, she was brought here and now after...all the shit that's happened to her, you want me to put the icing on the cake and tell her that she killed-"

"My Liege-"

"No, all our lives, me and my brothers were ready, we were trained for this...we watched People as they suffered and we are prepared for this world but she isn't...it's not fair to her, who didn't even ask to be here...You want to tell her that The Dark Lord made her kill so many lives. Bull shit."

"And that is why I call you my Liege."

"What? Seriously...a damn test?"

"My Liege, we Aegyls hardly lower ourselves to what we considered as lesser being but your father, in my book was never one of them. Though you boys are different, I see him in each of you...especially you right now...a girl has destroyed a city and you wish to protect her, I know for more reasons than one but...That is why I call you four My Liege, it is what I called your father," He smiled at me, " Now...I must take leave of you."

"Where are you going?"

"I must discover more answers...your father had notes...his studies...on the prophecy...I think there is someone who could have those notes...a scholar sage who he did research on the Star Goddess itself."

"Ok then fine. Just go already." I laid back.

"I do have one last thing to say, I know you've been hurt a lot in the past...because of you not being a true Aegyl and for Bella, I know how much you...loved her and then she was taken from you...since her death, you've been so distant, cold hearted, and even savage but today...when you held her this Buttercup and that child...I saw the Prince I raised since a babe. I just like the way she changed you a little."

"Get out." I said, but Bardock just laughed and walked away.


	30. Sam

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up, to a slobbering kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Fang, yuck!" I yelled, there was this sudden rock and I just hit the floor, hard.

"Are you serious?" I got up, stretching...that was odd..I don't remember putting the headband on my head...I took it off and put on a hat...I was in a room by myself...my bag was on the ground. I looked out of the small circular window...but I could hardly see nothing...but...clouds...Am I dreaming? Clouds?

That's when Fang grabbed my hat and flew out of the room, "HEY!"

I ran out of the room and down this wooden hall, I did past some people...I think but...I followed him up some stairs. I grabbed him, holding him as I rip my hat from his mouth.

"Ha...I win again...you little devil." I laughed as I got another lick. That's when I realized...that...is this a ship? I saw the sails fluttering in the wind...but...the sky was so close. I didn't smell any salt water...or hear the water rocking up against the ship. I looked over the rail, Fang landed right next to me. I looked down...there was land below us.

"Holy shit." I screamed...a flying ship, "Fang...we're on a flying ship." I squealed running back and forth. The wind blowing in my face as I looked over the rail. a

"Oh Buttercup, " It was Bubbles, or Aurora, she ran over and hugged me, "I'm so glad you are awake, I want you to meet my boyfriend-"

My eyes widened, "Boomer?" I shouted...he still looked pretty much the same, he was wearing a light blue shirt and a long orange sleeves vest, long blue jeans, with black biker boots. He wore the black fingerless gloves and this long dark blue arm sleeve band on his left arm, and a big tooth necklace. He still had those brown freckles and his hair as yellow as the sun. Around his waist was a holster with a long gun inside.

"See, I told you, she's good at guessing nicknames." Bubbles elbowed him, "He's also Prince of Aquaria...Sebastian."

"But please call me...like you said Boomer, it really is more fitting. So, you're the Star Goddess, huh? An Boomer smiled as Fang jumped into his arms, "Oh hey there...I don't know why Xaldin calls it a demon...he's sweet as Umi...my pet sea serpent."

"And don't you just love those adorable big white paws and who could resist such pretty green eyes!" Bubbles sighed. She tried to reach for him but he just jumped back into my arms, and when she tried again, he tried to bite her.

Thats when I noticed this little girl hiding behind a barrel.

"Who the kid?" I asked and...I had the strange feeling they were hiding something from me.

"Well...his father...was one of my crew members...and he just passed away...but before he died...the kid had no one else...so...he wanted me to take good care of him?"

"Oh...so what's her name?"

"Her?" They both asked.

"Yeah, that's a girl." I rolled my eyes and walked over.

I kneeled over to her, still holding Fang; she had a black tee shirt on, green shorts, blue sneakers and a green cap on her head. She had these pretty rainbow colored butterfly wings. I couldn't see much of her hair...but maybe the color green. She had big green eyes too.

"Hey there, what's your name?" I asked but she looked away, she looked like she had been crying. Fang jumped down and purring while rubbing up against her leg.

I just smiled, "Ya know, green is my favorite color too. How old are ya?" She put four fingers up, "Four...my...my-" That's when Fang snatched her hat and started running off...but I couldn't help noticed...I was right about the green hair but she had animal ears...maybe...dog...Fox...she started crying.

"Oh no, no, I..I...I like your ears." I picked her up...and I just felt so sad. She kinda of reminded me of well...me...but also...my little brother Sam, she even had an X on her right cheek just like him. She stopped crying and pointed at Fang. I put her down as she started running after Fang.

Fang was wagging his tail, in a couching position, as he ran off.

"Amazing...that kid is a Fox Fey." Boomer said, "Or maybe half since she doesn't have a tail."

"A Fox what?"

"Fox Fey or Fairy...they can be equally loyal and equally deceitful...little trouble makers. The fey or fairies kept themselves hidden because of Dark Lord Vulcan, their magical energy is tied to the very heart of our world even the crystals, he would use that. Since they hidden away, our world has been dying." Boomer looked sad but then smile, "You should go eat, we'll be in Dalmasca by at least night fall, not even he could reach us. Then you can meet the rest of our crazy family." Boomer laughed.

"Fantastic." I sighed as Fang jumped into my arms again and the little girl came right behind him, hugging me, she curled her finger towards me and I kneeled down.

She whispered in my ear, "My name is Samantha...but I like Sam better."

Bubbles ran to Boomer in tears, "It's Castor."


	31. Castor

**Buttercup's POV**

I saw a lot of people in the hallway. I peered into a room and saw Butch sitting and there was this badly burned guy on the bed, this man in white, pulled the cover over the guy and shook his head. Butch just stood up and stormed right out, Fang backed away and Sam hugged my leg.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen, I'll be right behind you...Ok?" She nodded and walked away, Fang was on my shoulders, I found him, he was in this storage room where there were these barrels, everywhere. He was humming softly...but I knew that song, I've heard it before.

**I E YU I**  
**NO BO ME NO**

My gem was glowing again as he was singing, and I just...it was the weirdest thing in the world.

**REN MI RI**  
**YO JU NO GO**

It was like he was fading...like there was two of him standing in front of me, he was wearing these other clothes...I think Butch was wearing those at the meteor shower...I believe so...I had to rub my eyes...but he was back to his usual...gloomy clothes.

**HASA TE KA NAE**  
**KU TA MAE**

"Ah...Xaldin...Butch," I walked in, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to expect...I stepped back when he just looked at me with this glare, but his it softened and he just turned back.

"Oh it's you...what now? How do you like Sebastian's ship? It really is...marvelous." He sighed, I walked closer and touched his shoulder.

"It's the coolest thing I've seen so far, why not..I bet it would be real cool to be flying right next to it...why not give it a try." I grabbed his hand, but he snatched it away.

"No...thank you," He said, I could feel that edge of coldness, "Castor was one of the few people...I knew him since I was a kid...he was...How am I gonna tell his wife, Angel and his kid...I mean...He was the one that introduced us...I meant...damn it...damn it...No...what was he thinking? In fact, JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING HUH?"

The way he just jumped at me, but I'm not gonna let him just talk to me like that, "What?"

"Damn it, Bella...I mean BUTTERCUP!" He just turned back around, shaking his head.

_Bella, where have I heard that name before?_

"This is just so messed up, I took him away from his family...Let's go to the friggin festival...It'll be like old times...If..damn it...why couldn't I? Why couldn't you just listen?"

"What? If this was about what happened at the city, I said I was sorry...I couldn't lose Fang."

"Maybe if you looked or I don't know think...you would have known that little fuzzball was under the *BEEPING* BED!"

"You act like you never made a mistake before! I'm said I was sorry, you asshole...AND I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR FRIEND OK! BUT YOU CAN'T HONESTLY BLAME ME-"

"I DO! I BLAME YOU! THIS SHIT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU-" He stopped himself and punched the wall. I wanted to smack the living shit out of him, I just...but...control...control...

"I'm sorr-" I stopped to hear him scoff.

"Is that all you ca say, I'm sorry."

"I messed up big...ok...I left the room...and I bet he protected me or...something happened...just tell me."

"No...just leave me alone...please, you've done enough...when we get to Dalmasca, you'll be someone else's problem."

I don't know what came over me, I stepped forward and slapped the living mess out of him, "I'm not a problem...ok...I..I...can't stand you...I hate you..in all my life I never hated anyone as much as I hate you...I'll be happy...you're like the Dark Lord...no you're worse than him, even him kissing me isn't as bad as being in the same room with you. I've never seen anything so ugly in my life." I turned around and was shocked, Sammie was looking from the door.

"Sammie, why don't we go for a treat huh," She nodded and I held her hand, and stomped away, tears streaming down my face. Fang was on my shoulders, rubbing up against my face.

In the Kitchen, or whatever they called it on a ship, Bubbles placed a warm cup of tea in front of me and a warm glass of milk for Sam and Fang, I was just playing around with it.

Bubbles or Aurora was just talking on, "You know, Xaldin doesn't have as many friends, Castor was one of the few people he could get along with."

"Big shock there?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not really, Prince Xaldin was always to himself, he had it pretty rough, first...he's cursed with wings that rip out of his back...but I don't wanna go into that...Castor introduced him to Bella, you know."

"Bella?" I looked up.

"Oh yes we were close friends, I was kinda shock when I met you," She looks through a drawer and pulls out this picture, "You two could be twins." She handed me the picture, and she had blond hair, and those brown eyes but there was a strong resemblance between us but I thought of someone else.

_"Muriel's Bella." _My hand started to shake. She was hugging and kissing Xaldin on the cheek, Aurora (Bubbles) was kissing Sebastian (Boomer) on the cheek as well.

"I never seen him so happy, he finally found someone who could understand him. Don't get me wrong, those two fought, Xaldin's temper was like a tempest, but she wouldn't let him win...or at least get away without a slap...but she made him so happy...they were meant for each other...then Vulcan...Vulcan killed her..."

I think my heart stopped, I had to cover my mouth...Oh no..what did...did I just do...


	32. Confessions

**Buttercup's POV**

I shook my head, "No..no.."

"Dark Lord Vulcan killed her...right in front of him...he wouldn't kill Xaldin...no...He wanted him to suffer, he killed a good person...just to get at Butch...Xaldin was nearly killed from that...he just never seemed to recover...well...not until you came along...I bet when he sees you...he sees her..and that brings hope into his eyes. Ya know...when you...were passed out...he wouldn't let you go...he was so tender and I could feel his heart...there was so much warmth..."

I stood up and just ran out of the kitchen, what did I just do?

_What have I done? Sure that bastard didn't have to scream at me...but..but what I said...it coming from me...it just felt so wrong. _

I ran out on the dock, I hadn't realized that it was almost sunset, "Xaldin?" I looked up and saw him sitting on that...what was that called...crow's nest. I transformed and flew up, I landed close beside him, but he didn't give me any attention and I couldn't blame him. The view was amazing, the clouds like cotton of yellow, orange, purple and red spreading throughout the sky and the sun going down spreading it last glow setting the sky almost on fire. The wind blew with a fury, I had to push my skirt down. Butch was sitting there with his wings out...looking almost angelic as the sun gives his wings a peach glow... he was just a beacon of warmth...I think my heart was...my face just felt so hot.

He finally glanced to the side but turned his glance back at the horizon.

I took a deep breath, and sat next to him, "Ah...hi."

"What now? Come to finish the job? You're worse than any of my bro-Dark Lord Vulcan's assassins. If a tongue could be a weapon yours would be the sharpest in the land." He sighed, he had his shirt off, I could see that Angel wing tattoo but also...just where his wings came out, they were like cuts.

"Does that hurt?" I asked.

"Everytime, but it's not too bad, each of us 'Princes' has our special problem."

"I'm sorry, Bubbles just told me about Bella...I didn't...I didn't-"

"Forget it, I'm sorry, "He just said, "You didn't kill Castor...Vulcan did. Just like...Just let it go." He sighed looking away, "It's just that...last night...he was stable...I was so sure...I...the medic told said...the burns were so...he was burned inside as well."

"What monster- Is the Dark Lord-"

"Can we please just drop it?"

I sighed, "Did...did you know...that lady...that seerer who... and at the bridge...Muriel...that was her mother." I looked at him but nothing.

"Oh." He just said and I have to admit, I was kinda shock, now that I thought about it...maybe he's so use to death that it didn't mess him up and it broke my heart, he looked at me, "What now?"

"I just noticed that you're not sad...you..are you ok?" I asked.

"I guess, it's just that...never mind. I feel a little better now," He look down but then looked away again, blushing bright red, I looked down and I gasped, pushing my skirt down.

"YOU PERVERT! Again...you sick twisted son of a bitch!" I grabbed him by his collar and had a fist ready but he was still looking down. I pushed him away and then pushed my skirt right back down and crossed my legs, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE A *BEEPING* PRINCE! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS! WHAT'S SO FASCINATING ABOUT LOOKING UP MY SKIRT!" I pouted...but he smiled.

"I'm a leg guy, I can't help it, I'm a guy after all."

I was in his face, steaming mad, "More like an animal."He looked away and that's when I just noticed...I grabbed him by the shirt and pulling him close to me, but he looked away.

"You never look me in the eyes...why are you so to make me happy...and protect me but you keep your distance huh? Or when you're close...you can barely give me eye contact. Why?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" He sighed.

"Am I that ugly to you?"

"No."

"Or...because I look like your Bella and you hate me for that...or it's-" I hit him on the chest, but he grabbed my hand, and was holding it. And for once, he just looked at me...in the eyes.

"It's...not that..."His gaze was so intense...I thought I might melt from it.

_Damn...damn...damn..What the hell is he doing?_

He started lowering himself down towards...me...My heart was beating so fast...but I could barely breathe as he squeezed my hand.

_What is he doing? Oh crap...oh crap...no...no...this can't be happening...but it's not real...it can't be real...I saw the picture...he thinks I'm Bella...I'm his Bella...this wasn't real..but it felt...this felt right._

The way he was holding my hand...it was like at the Meteor shower, he was closing in, getting closer and closer...my heart was thumping faster and faster.

**Is this gonna be the kiss**, **find out...probably tomorrow.**


	33. Dalmasca

**Please no hate reviews.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

My heart was skipping, _why was he...fading like that...he..._my head was spinningbut I just freaked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" It was just a reflex, I pushed him back...my face was blazing...I think steam was escaping from my ears to keep my head from exploding.

_"He was going to kiss me? He was going to kiss me! He was going to kiss me!"_

He got flew back up, I guess I knocked him off...I wasn't really paying attention.

He was fuming mad, "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT, NOW YOU'RE GONNA START PUSHING ME! ARE YOU-"

I shot back at him, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TA PULL HUH? WHAT THAT STUNT?" I crossed my arms, standing up still holding my skirt down.

"WHAT STUNT! WHAT THE-" He stood up, standing an inch taller than me.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING THINGS COMPLICATED!"

He sighs, "What are you talking about now? Damn, you're the most infuriating person I have ever met."

Now...I was enraged, he acts like this was nothing...but...but...

"You...You...you know what I'm talking about? What the hell was that, just now?"

"What was what?" He crossed his arms, I just pushed him, he was about to fall off the crow's nest again.

"Oh crap!" I just grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back...a little to hard...and we..were an inch away again and just froze...the way he looked at me. I wouldn't call it a kiss...it was too light...maybe a peck...

That's when I heard a horn and Boomer came up...just as we separated, "Hey Butch...well..well, hope I'm not interrupting anything, I can just leave."

"No! No you're not." Butch blushed, he cleared his throat, "What is it?"

Fang comes up to greet me and hissing at Butch.

Boomer smiled wide, "Finally we're here. We can do a sending for Castor...If you want? Or I could just let you two finish?" Boomer laughed as my face was so hot, it could probably melt metal.

"Yes...*clearing throat* It's the least I can do for him. Now of you...excuse me." He sighed and looked at me, but quickly flew away. I flew down onto the ship, where Sam gave me another one of her hugs. Aurora ran over to me.

"We are here, Dalmasca, we will be safe for sure."

I stared in amazement as this city came into view, we were floating here above it, people were running after us, waving...some even got on those weird flying things...and waved right next to us.

"What's going on?"

Bubbles smiled wide, "We just freed Dalmasca from the Dark Lord's reign here...of course the people are so happy to see my sweetie's air ship. Oh...I like you're new outfit." She waves again just as we flew over a castle, I lifted Sam up and Fang was sitting on my head. I could feel the warmth of this city...so different from Cheina Town, the city seemed to just come alive.

"Whoa...so what kingdom are we in now?" I asked as the ship hovered over this bay and landed with a big thump, I stumbled back a little. I still could barely focus

"We are between the Kindgom of Aeros and the icy region of Tundra, it's part of the kingdom of Aquaria. I want you to meet my best friend, Angela."

"Just hold up and let me get my bag." I said, I flew into the cabin where my bag was and that's when I noticed this jacket...that's when I realized...Butch wasn't wearing his jacket at all. Then I thought about the way I just grabbed...and...I stomped my foot. I could just kill him...I took a deep breath...we didn't kiss...we barely touch...it was nothing...ok...nothing...even though my heart is just hammering away...no..no...no. It was nothing!

I sighed, grabbing it, but then I felt something falling out. I turned to see this paper on the floor, with my name on it. I would have read it, but I heard Sam calling me so I just stuffed it into my bag. I transformed back into my old clothes and put my hat on. Fang flew onto my shoulders, rubbing up against my cheek.

"What happened to your other outfit, it was so cute?" Bubbles asked. Sam put her hat on too, covering up her ears, "I mean it, you two and your hats.

"Skirts aren't my thing." I shrugged my shoulders, we were about to walk when Boomer stops us.

"Hold on, " He jumps off the ship , "Babe, you should cover her wings, there could be Fey Hunters...this place is only safe from the Dark Lord's clenches.."

Bubbles hits her head, "Silly me, you're right, "She pulls out her wand, "Now hold still." She taps on Sam's wings, and they faded but I could still kinda see them, "So much strong aura for such a little guy...I mean girl...I can only camouflage the wings."

"And please don't be gone-" Boomer was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll just show them around and go right to the castle." Bubbles grabbed my hands laughing.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Dark Lord stood in front of the Crystal Ball, smiling as he saw the remains of Breezy Hill City.

"I had never imagine...such a beautiful sight, she is truly wonderful but once again, she is out of my reach or so they think." The Crystal Ball reveals a figure with glowing green eyes, "How are my little stowaways?" He asked as he saw the figures escaping from barrels and into shadows of an alleyway, watching Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Never better, we'll get her in no time. You just remember our agreement." One of them said.

"And you five better remember this, any harm come to my Queen, you will pay the ultimate price, and her pet...I want that Griffon as well. I shall also warn you, she's quite a feisty firecracker, do be careful."

"Don't you worry, nothing the Viper Gang can't handle."


	34. Sam!

**Xaldin's (Butch's) POV**

I could barely focus at the sending, I couldn't stop touching my lips either...It seems like an eternity since I felt such heat...even something that light...but why...why did this seem to feel right? Some how...

"Oh Prince Xaldin!" A shrill voice yelled and I turned my head, sighing and she hugged me, "Oh my dear Prince, I'm so sorry for your lost."

The Princess of Dalmasca, Princess...I mean her name is literally Princess.

I sighed, "Hello Princess, thanks for your concern. Now...if you excuse me-" I tried to walk away but she stepped right in front of me with that ridiculous dress and hair style.

"You know where we could go...to the night club...I could show you the best ones." She pulled me by the hand, but thank goodness Boomer was there.

"Listen Princess, we have this...really...really important message to the King...ya know your old man...so...we need to find Laxus and Ren Ling...so maybe next time huh?" Boomer grabs me and pulls me away.

"Thank you, damn there are just some women-"

"Oh yeah, but we don't want your new sweet heart seeing you with another woman." Boomer laughed as Butch gave him a shot elbow in the stomach.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Bubbles took us to all her favorite, places, mostly like shopping places. She even tried to pick a new outfit for me.

"No." I grabbed Fang who was trying to claw at this lady's hat, Sam was staring at this strange ball, it was like a mini soccer ball.

"Oh...its a DEEZ ball." Her eyes just sparkled, but she looked sadly as a kid's dad brought his son one. I just remembered Muriel gave me this bag, I wonder if the money is different here. I go into the money bag, there were these weird gold coins with these weird swirls on them.

"Ah...how much is one?" I asked to the stall keeper.

"Five quems..."

_Quems, what the hell are quems?_

"Hmm...is...what's this?" I asked him, I was so embarrassed as he gave me this strange look as I gave him a gold one.

"20 quells, here's your change mam, five quems and ten penens, "He gave me the change, five smaller silver coins and ten of the slightly bigger copper coins, he smiled and handed the green small soccer ball to Sam, "Here you go little fella, you've got one loving mom." I blushed as Sam hugs me.

"Thank you, BB." She said, that's what she called me.

"That's a girl, thank you very much." I said, but I watched as Sam kicks the green ball and it starts flying into the air, she's chasing after it...until Fang snatches it into the air and runs off.

"Hey!" Sam chases after him, almost disappearing into the crowd.

"Sam! Fang!" I ran after them, Bubbles was running right beside me.

"Where did they go?" She yelled as she tries cutting the crowd but...it just got crazier. I pulled her into an alley, just as the swarm of people came like the rapids, pushing us back, "Oh no...Dalmasca is more lively at night...we may never find them."

"Of course we will."I said, I transformed.

"Oh there's that cute outfit again." Bubbles pulls out her wand, it got longer, almost like a sword, she throws it in the air and taps it on the ground, this strange snowflake appears underneath her feet and she just jumps high into the air, another mark appeared, holding her up into the air, I floated beside her, "You go east and I go North."

"Sam!" Bubbles yelled as she jumps again and another snowflake appears, I flew the other direction...This reminded me of the time we were at the park...Sam wondered off...and Mom...was losing it, I didn't get it...until now. My heart was beating so fast...I...I think I was slowly going to lose my mind.

"Fang! Sam! Fang!" I was floating in the air, I had to take several deep breaths to keep myself from freaking out, "SSSSSAAAAAAMMMMM! FFFFFFFAAAAANNNNNGGGG! Please, you guys...please just respond." I begged.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sam was giggling and chasing after Fang, who ran into an alleyway.

"Fang, come back." Sam giggles, when she suddenly stopped, her ears twitched under her hat, "Fangie?" She looked scared as she saw Fang growling and hissing at this figure with green eyes.

"Well...well...look at what we have here?" The figure grew taller and asked.

She sniffs into the air, grabbing Fang, and backing away but she bumps into another figure.

The figure behind her, lowers down and sticking its tongue out, "Smells like a Fey."

"You mean an extra bonus...the boss has been looking for some Fey...he'll pay us even more for him." The first figure laughs, the second figure was just about to grab her when she kicks it legs, grabbing the ball, throws it right at its face, knocking it over...the first figure grabs her but screams in pain as Fang bites its arm. Both runs out of the alleyway but into another dark alley. Sam tries to flutter her wings but she was still too young to fly.

She runs, when she saw Buttercup, standing there, looking around, "BB? BB!" She runs into Buttercup, hugging her, but then she sniffs and noticing Fang growling at her, she backs away.

"You're not BB." She tries to run away, but the imposter just grabs her, "NO! NO!" She bites the imposter's arm but was smacked across the face, knocked out and grabbing Fang by the tail.

"Son...of...a...bitch!" A voice screams and the imposter turns around to a punch in the face.


	35. The Vile Viper Gang

**Buttercup's POV**

I punched that fake me and would have stomped it...if it didn't slither away. I flew over to Sam who was still unconscious, I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes, when I saw that bruise. Fang meowed and rubbed up against my arm, licking it, that's when Fang finally woke up, she started screaming, but then she started sniffing me and then just hugs me.

"BB!" She smiles.

I pulled her off, shaking her, "DON'T YOU TWO EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN! EVER?! YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She started crying and I hugged her, while petting Fang, but then he started growling.

"How sssssso touching? But don't worry, you three won't ever get sssssssseparated." That voice...I've heard that voice before...back at the Inn. I turned to see this giant snake like person...with black shades.

"Ace?" I looked shocked as his head just widened...it spread like a hood...like a cobra, he had feet, and wore these baggie shirt and pants.

"Ah...I sssssee we have a reputation ." He smiled.

"Not really, you just remind me of someone." I pushed Sam behind me and Fang was hissing...like my tough little guy. That's when I heard another voice, a small annoying voice.

"I don't know Ace that Griffon is pretty sssssssscary." It was little Artuo, he looked crossed with a garden snake... Then I saw Ivy... She had the Cobra hood too, with her lame sickly green, but her body...she heard no legs...just this tail. Grubber...who looked like me at first...transformed back...that was ironic...back at home he was the goofiest of all but here, he was actually scary...with his yellow and black stripes but his tongue still sticking out. Big Billy towered over all of him but...he wasn't a snake...he looked like...a one eyed stone golem might be the word but he was covered in spikes.

"We're the Vile Viper Gang...We have a job to bring you back to our Dark Lord Vulcan."

I pointed at Big Billy, "You do know he's not a snake right? How can you be a viper gang if you're not all snakes?"

Little Artuo said, " See Ace, I told ya, we should have called ourselves the Vile Vipers 4 Plus Billy."

Ace just yelled, "Hey! Big Billy is a Viper, he's a Poison Tip Stone Golem, why don't you show Big Billy." They just stepped aside, and Big Billy just charged at me. I just swung my hammer at him, knocking him back into a wall.

"Sam, you and Fang get out of here!"

* * *

**Xaldin's (Butch's) POV**

One of my 'regulars' appeared right next to me while, Sebastian and I were sitting at a booth.

"Sorry, I'm in no mood." I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you know where I am," She looked at Sebastian, "You too, handsome."

Sebastian smiled, a sweat drop appeared, "Sorry, I'm in a happy relationship."

She just walks away and Sebastian gave me another look, I sighed again, "Don't start."

"I'm not gonna say nothing, you wanna do your 'don't date/ one night stand things' that's you."

"Leave me alone." I just gulped down a glass, "I just- Oh look, it's Ren Ling, finally."

Ren Ling was the third oldest, after me and he was The Prince of the Beast Kin and Gaia, but he was the shyest of us. He smiled slightly with another one of his blushes as a female waitress came over.

"No thank you, I am fine." He bowed and the girl squealed in delight. She pulled out a card for him.

"I don't normally do this, " She winked at me too, handing me a card, "You're Butch aren't you, I've heard so much about you and the praise hasn't been nearly enough but if you wanna call me for anything, and I mean...anything..." She didn't even finish, she just walks away and winks.

"I am at a lost, is this reputation more of your *cough*," His face was even brighter red, "Does she refer to your 'activities'?" Ren Ling asked.

Sebastian just laughed and I kicked him, Ren Ling just looked confused.

"Yes, his 'activities' but that might change soon, huh Butchie boy?" Sebastian laughed and I was about ready to slam the glass on his head.

Ren looked shocked and interested, "Has our big brother finally found someone? Someone who is worth more than just meaningless sex?"

"You could say that." Boomer laughed and Ren politely snickered, as if this was the funniest thing ever.

"You two assholes can just shove it...you, date Ms. Mindless, "I pointed at Boomer and I pointed at Ren, "And you...you're dating...I can't even think of the word to describe that psychotic witch!"

"Exactly...our ladies are certainly unique, Little Brother, you must tell me who has finally captured his heart, she must be a saint."

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Big Billy was bear hugging me, " Ace, her skin is like Steel I'm not getting through!" Billy cried and I finally got an arm free and punched him in his rocky face. Fang was biting Little Artuo, shaking him about like he was a chew toy (Of course Fang wouldn't run away like Sam)

I was threw up against a wall and slammed by Ivy's tail, but I grabbed her tail and smacked her into the others. Suddenly, I just felt weak, my arm was on fire...the bite mark where that spider bit me appeared...and it was throbbing.

"Ha...looks like Bug Billy here just opened up a sensitive spot, huh?" Ace threw another one of his poison spikes at me, I rolled out of the way and threw my hammer at him. I was breathing heavily as my whole left arm was throbbing in pain.

"Alright, enough of this," Ace yelled, I looked up to see Big Billy holding Sam with his tail, "Give up now or the brat pays."

I growled in angry, I thought she got away, but sighed, having both hands up. They all just laughed as...Sam grabs me with her tail...more like Grubber, was just laughing away.

"Hey! You bastards!" I snarled but still weakened from Billy's poison.

"On to Dark Lord Vulcan, grab the Griffon and we're on our way." Ace laughed.

All of a sudden, there was this slash, Grubber yells in pain letting me go. Sam just ran up to hug me.

"BB, I got help." She smiled, Fang was still biting down on little Artuo. The figure stood beside me, holding this small ball...a yoyo...and the bow.

"Blossom?"

"Stand back, citizen...I'll protect you from this hoodlums."

"Oh yeah...that's Blossom..."

She smiled as the yoyo became a ball of pink energy.


	36. Blossom to the Rescue

**Please read and review, reviewing gives the motivation I need**

"You Hoodlums are in for it now!" Blossom yelled...she looked amazing, just like the Blossom back at home, who wouldn't mind dating a crazy person with a great body like hers.

She was wearing a light pink short sleeve jacket that was just tight enough to make her chest appeared bigger, she wore a low cut white shirt just enough to show that cleavage, and the jacket stopped just before her stomach. She was wearing...these...what were they called...booty shorts, but you wouldnt tell from behind because she had this white and pink tye dye cape that was attached to this light brown belt around her waist. She had a pink leg on the right and wore brown timberlands. Her bow was on the back of her head instead of the top and she was wearing black fingerless gloves. Strapped to her back was a empty quiver and this beautiful, silver bow.

"Oh look guys, looks like someone came to join the party." Ace just laughs and the others laugh with him, "And who might you be, sweetheart?"

Ivy looked a little jealous as Ace was checking her out.

The energy ball glowed brighter and transformed into two whips, they were shorter and she swung them around the side. I stood back up, shaking the paralysis poison off and pushing Sam behind me. Fang stood in front of her, growling and snarling, ready for round two.

Blossom spins around, smacking Ace first, she threw her one whip pushed Ivy, pulling it back and smacking her in the back of the head.

I flew at Grubber, side kicking him in the jaw, flipping back flips and landing on top of his head, stomping him on the tail. I grabbed him by the tail as Billy came charging, Fang jumped at him, clawing his face up like he stole something from him. Fang's attack caused Billy to stumble and I smacked him with Grubber, tying them together. Fang happily placed Little Artuo down on top of the pile, I felt kinda bad for him.

"That's my tough little guy." I grinned as Fang licked his big white paws in triumph. Blossom flips forward, slamming Ivy's head to the ground then wrapping the yoyo whips around her, slamming her into the pile. Ace would have jumped her, if I didn't punch him square in the face, breaking those dumb shades, he fell back on the pile.

"Tell your Dark Lord, I said hi." I smiled evilly, as I held my hammer in a ready position, and I swung as hard as I could. I heard them scream as they flew off.

Blossom screamed, "Oh by the way it's-"

"Angela!" Bubbles yelled, hugging her, then she hugged me, "I'm so glad you're ok. Isn't her outfit just the cutest. Buttercup, this is Angela but-"

"I prefer Blossom, it's like my secret name." She whispered, she saw Fang and just squealed, "WHAT A CUTIE!" She tried to hug him but he hissed, hiding behind me.

* * *

**Xaldin's (Butch's) POV**

We were walking towards the castle, Laxus never showed up...when...

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I heard a very familiar voice screamed as a guy was threw at the gate entrance. I sighed...the male version of Buttercup, was just dragging some unfortunate soul by the neck.

Ren smiled and bowed, "Well, if it is not our dear friend Commander Lupin...and our dear Big Brother, Laxus."

"Quiet you, I just over heard this bastard selling-"

"Why don't we do this in a private area...keyword private." I suggested seeing every one staring at us, Laxus was glowing bright red, steam escaped his ears as he grabbed the bloodied up commander and pulls him into one of the Castle's back room, we closed the door. Laxus pushed Lupin to a seat.

"Now you may continue, eldest brother." Ren blushed but he shot the commander a glare.

"The Commander...buddy...why don't you tell my brothers, after we let you go, what you were planning to do?" Laxus smiled scarily at him.

Lupin looked frightened out of his mind, "Listen...no matter how scary you four are...my lord is-"

Laxus just blurted it out, "This Bastard wants to take the city back...not to mention...I saw him talking to some Serpentines about...well...A Special Guest with a Griffon."

My eyes widened and I thought my heart would stop, I grabbed Lupin by the neck, "What the hell? You sorry son of a- What the hell did you do? Where are these Serpentines? Huh?"

"I...I...don't know...They said they were after some chick and her pet..."

I could kill him, I wanted to squeeze his neck until it broke, I took a deep breath,"You listen to me, you pathetic son of a bitch. You better pray I find her, or I will break every bone in your body and devour your worthless corpse." I stormed out of the castle, ignoring Princess.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

We walked towards this big stone castle.

"Holy shit," I looked up at the building but then covered my mouth as Sam looked up at me, "I mean you guys live here?"

"It's just temporary base...after we freed the people of Dalmasca..." Blossom looked proud of herself. Sam was running ahead.

"Sam!" I yelled and she walks back to me with her down.

I tried to look mad but then I just smiled and ran pass her, "Race ya." Fang was chasing me and I could hear Sam laughing.

"Hey wait for us!" Bubbles was yelling out.


	37. Princess

**Buttercup's POV**

I was in a castle, a castle! I couldn't believe it, I wonder what kind of games these people do here. I just ran in...just looking around...this had to be a throne room or something with all this armor knights standing by.

"You're acting like you've never seen a castle before. Where are you from anyways?" Angela asked me. Fang was playing with my necklace when I heard this sudden scream, "Oh no."

"YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE BRAT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRESS!"

"That sounds like Princess." Aurora sighs but then just smiles. I saw Sam running right towards me, hiding behind my legs, holding her ball. Jumping on the ground, Fang hissed and growled, spreading his wings out, ready for a fight. Just as...you gotta be kidding me, Princess... Just my luck...she looked exactly the same pain in the ass, with those stupid dresses, Mandy and Brandy walking right behind her and some guards. She was even holding that evil cat, Sapphire, but the cat had a snake as a tail and bat wings.

"There he is," Princess pointed at Sam, "That's the brat that ruined my new dress, I want him arrested!"

The Guards looked at her, "Your Highness, you should this was a matter of national security-"

"Don't you mindless tin cans get it, by ruining my new dress, he has ruined my chance to impress the Prince of Aeros, and he won't fall in love with me...and we won't get married and Dalmasca will be defenseless, it was sabotage!"

"Are...you...*beeping* serious?" I said but covered my mouth, I really need to stop cussing in front of her.

Princess finally noticed me, she saw Fang and scoffed at him, "What a regular dull pet you've got there, nothing like my precious Sapphire of course, she's a domesticated Chimera, very rare and very hard to get, My Daddy paid more than this whole kingdom to get me one."

I crossed my arms as Mandy's eyes widened, "Oh my god, look...a Star Sphinx Griffon!"

Suddenly, it was like the mere mention of what Fang was just gathered everyone around, Fang jumped into my arms just hissing at everyone. He spat a tiny lava ball, sending them back.

One guard said, "Aren't those the rarest of the rare ?"

"They are...Lady Mandy, your father has done research on them...has he not?"

"EXCUSE ME," Princess yelled, her face red, "That flea bag a rare creature...Now are you going to arrest that boy or not?"

The guards just sighed and started walking towards us. Bubbles stood in front of us.

"Can't we just do all get along?" She asked, "Plus, she's been traveling with Prince Xaldin! The Prince is really fond of her!" I don't think that helped, Princess must have thought she was talking about me.

"YOU! YOU!" Princess roared in angry, "HOW...DARE...YOU GET NEAR MY PRINCE, YOU FILTH! I WANT YOU AND YOUR...SON TO GET OUT!" She was in my face, and I was ready to fight now.

Sam stepped in front of me, "DON'T YOU YELL AT HER, YOU MEANIE HEAD! AND I'M A *BEEPING* GIRL!" Sam kicks her leg, just as I covered her mouth. Everyone stood there shock.

"Arrest them both, her and that bratty ugly little bastard, immediately! NOW! RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, "AND TAKE THAT DISGUSTING ANIMAL WITH YOU!" With that, that Bitch kicked Fang and stepped on his tail.

I was seeing red now, "YOU BITCH!" Before I could even think about anything else, my fist was in the air and Princess was on the floor. Then I jumped on top of her, I think she scratched my lip but I delivered another punch before being pulled off by Blossom and Bubbles.

"She broke my nose! You fools just let her break my nose, just wait til I tell Daddy, he'll have all your heads!"

"Buttercup, what have you done?" Blossom stood in front of me and had her hand up for a secret high five.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Butch's voice, he looked madder than ever, that's when Princess jumped in crying, covering up her bloody nose.

"OH MY LOVE! THIS PEASANT AND HER DISGUSTING LITTLE CHILD WERE BEATING ME UP! PLEASE PROTECT ME. PLEASE!"

Bubbles had to hold me back, "Why you lying son of a bitch!"

"YOU ARE A *BEEPING* LIAR!" Sam yelled and Blossom covered her mouth again.

"Get them to a room now, " Butch said, pushing Princess back to her ladies and taking her away. As Blossom and Bubbles were escorting us out, but I just stormed out...holding Fang. I didn't know where I was going...I must have been in a garden...there were hedges...I just sat on the edge of a giant fountain, splashing water on Fang's tail, he meowed in pain.

"That stupid bitch, " I held him up, that's when I noticed the star on his forehead, "So that's how, my little guy has his star." I nuzzled my nose against his, and kissed his forehead. He purred but still meowed when I splashed more water on his tail.

I turned to see Butch towards me, I turned my head as he stops in front of me.

"If she broke his tail, I'll tear her face apart." I glared at him, he suddenly pulled me up by the arm and onto my feet, he turned my head towards him.

"Blossom told me about the Serpentines, I'm glad you guys are ok." He rubbed my bottom lip where Princess cut me, " Don't worry about Princess."

"Oh I'm not, but if she threatens Sam or even dare gets near Fang-"

"I see...well then..." He actually smiled, his eyes glowed green, "Well, my brother, Ren Ling, Prince of Beast Kin is here, he could look at Fang. Now, it's almost night...I'm sure you're hungry." With that he kissed my forehead.


	38. Flashback Dream

**Buttercup's POV**

I was eating in this big room, with a fire place, just me, Sam, and Fang, who was still barely moving, Sam with rolled her ball passed him and he still wouldn't move.

"Aw, the poor tough little guy, did that mean hag hurt your tail?" I asked, patting him that's when I heard this knock, I opened the door, and it was Blossom and Bubbles. I let them in.

"I hope you don't mind a little extra company." Bubbles asked, holding a tray and so was Blossom.

"I don't mind." I sighed, letting them in, I heard some music playing around but I quickly shut the door, "But I'm sure you would rather be out there, having fun."

"No way, who wants to be around a bunch of sweaty drunk soldiers." Aurora laughed but Angela sighed lovingly.

"I wouldn't mind, but anyways...how about tomorrow, we all go out and have some fun...huh?"

I sighed again, "What exactly is fun?"

"Well, there's a jousting tournament...oh and there's even Cynderian Soc-ker, my Hot Buns Laxus is just so happy."

"What exactly are those? I know what jousting tournaments but the other two..." I asked and both of them gasped.

"Well, then I think we're just gonna have to show you..."

* * *

**Flashback/Dream**

_My care is like my shadow  
Laid bare beneath the sun_

Xaldin was showing me our room, " This is where you three will stay...for a while anyways." Sam was giggling and running around this huge room, there was a fire place and the bed was gigantic, "There's even a bathroom...which is great." I placed Fang on the bed.

_It follows me at all times  
And flies when I pursue it_

I walked towards a window and opened it, there was a balcony...I stood there...looking up at the stars...and I just noticed two moons.

"Butch...when did you guys have two moons?" I asked, I've looked at the sky plenty of times and never saw two moons. One was a milky white while the other glowed a little bit yellow.

_I freeze and yet am always burned  
Since from myself again I turn_

Butch gasped in amazement, "Look at that...the Pale Moon has returned...it was...oh my..."

"I don't understand...two moons."

_I love and yet am forced to hate  
I seem stark mute; inside I prate_

"I means our world is becoming balanced again, the Pale Moon always kept the Sol Moon in check...for years now, the Sol Moon was drifting away from us...and because it was drifting away, so was our Sun...but now..." He looked like he was going to cry, "Do you not see!"

"No, I don't."

**Knock, knock, knock**

"You...You have to be...I must admit...I had my doubts...You know...there was some sort of dumb story behind it. In the beginning, this world was a dark and chaotic place...but out of all that hatred and violence...there were these two dumb people...who loved each other more than life itself-" He stopped and sighed, he grabs me by my face, " I'm sorry...but...this is killing me...You just act and looked like her...and...I just have to know." His eyes were gleaming again...just as he lowered himself down and...and...

**Knock, knock, knock**

"What are you-" I asked but he just plunged right in for that kiss and that's when I woke up, to a knocking. Sam and Fang still soundly asleep. Ok...part of that...ok...that...kiss didn't happen right.

I opened the door and saw Bubbles crying.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! I need your help, it's Boomer." Bubbles pulled me out of the room and down the hall and into another room. I heard water running, Boomer was on the bed...thrashing about...he looked like he was having a seizure. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, he was gasping for air, and...on the side of his neck...

"Are those gills?!" I yelled as Bubbles closed the door.


	39. The Princes' afflictions

**Butch's POV**

**"**_Just what the hell is wrong with me?" _I asked myself, still too restless to sleep but also, I was too scared to sleep...In case I had another hindsight attack. I sighed, why did I want to kiss...I don't date...It's true...she looks like Bella but she's not her, no matter how much I wish that...but...but...that's not just the reason...deep down. There's something else, but what?

Lost in thought, sitting at a bar, I felt so empty when one of my 'regulars', Ember came sitting by me.

"Oh, is Butchie feeling sour tonight?"

"Go away, Ember. Just let me get drunk in peace."

"Thats ok, you're even more rough and fun when you're drunk." She kissed me on the cheek, touching me under the chin, "You're so tense, c'mon let me help you unwind." She laughed.

**Buttercup's POV**

I watched in horror as Boomer was clawing at the air as if it was poisonous to him. Fangs were extending out of his mouth, he was growing web between his hands. Blossom ran out of the bathroom, soaking wet.

"You put the salt in?" Bubbles asked as she ran over to him, trying to hold his head but he just bit her with those fangs. She cried out in pain, backing away.

"I got this, "I said as I transformed, I tried to lift him up...it wasn't that he was heavy, just thrashing violently, Bubbles held his head.

"Quick, to the tub!" Bubbles commanded, I never seen Bubbles in commanded of anything, Blossom was in the bathroom, Bubbles was pushed back as I put him in the tub. He was thrashing about still, at this rate he would splash all the water out. The water just exploded into the air.

"Hold his head down!" She yelled again, Blossom jumps in, helping me, "Careful, he's super stronger in water!"

I felt this kick in the stomach, but I still held his legs. She wasn't joking about the strength, it was like wrestling with two Fuzzys. Blossom was slashed across the face and fell back.

"That does it." Blossom was fuming, she lifted her hand and the yoyo whip appeared but Bubbles stepped in front of her.

"No Blossom, it will make it worse. A trapped fish is twice as dangerous." Bubbles walked towards the tub, getting wet, she steps into the big tub, standing over him and gently held his head under water...Bubbles was becoming paler until she was this silvery white, "Its ok...I'm here now...I'm here. My sweetie...now rest." She had webbed ears, the same fangs, webbed hands and claws, her hair grew all the way down to her back. The water was getting colder, But Boomer was relaxing, his gills were opening up, taking in the water. Bubbles stepped out but would have fell if I didn't grabbed her. She had webbed...no...her feet were like big flippers...

"What the hell are you?" I asked as Blossom handed her a towel.

"Didn't I tell ya, I'm part ice mermaid...on my father's side..."

"You don't have a tail?" I asked.

"A tail...oh no but Cynderian Mermaids have tails, they think they're so special because of the flippers and the tail. Other than that, all mermaids have two legs."

This was far from what I had in mind when I thought of mermaids...like in the Little Mermaid.

"Just thought you know no legs, ya know?" I shrugged my shoulder.

"You sound like a Hume, ya know being that don't have magic? Mermaids wouldn't be around for long if they had just tails, if you know what I mean." Blossom winked, causing Bubbles and me to blush red.

"Honestly, I don't know what you mean?" Bubbles looked so embarrassed. She was still drying herself off, she did this weird hand movement and this flow of water just floated off her skin and the mermaid Bubbles was gone. Boomer shot up from the tub.

"What...*coughing* happened?" He looked around, and noticing all the scratches, "It...it happened again...I'm so sorry." He stopped out of the tub.

"You should change ok...in fact...Buttercup...you should change as well." Bubbles smiled, "You have a good night, sweetie...I'll go back to bed soon." Bubbles was trying to put on a brave face but the minute she was in my room, she was sobbing uncontrollable, "It's getting worse."

"There, there, Aurora, it's not so bad."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Our Boys aren't doing so well...How do I explain it? They suffer from these 'attacks' from time to time." Blossom was still patting Bubbles on the back.

"But why?"

"It's their marks, Each Prince was born with this legendary mark showing that they're the rightful rulers of their kingdoms but they were born into a nation, not from and because of that and the power of those marks...It's...they're gifted with great abilities...to control their elements but at a price...their bodies..." Blossom looked sadly down at the floor.

"It's just that...it gets worse with each year...as they grew stronger...it affects their bodies...and the magic is just too much...this is the worse attack yet...I'm so scared that I'm gonna lose my Boomer." Bubbles was still crying.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" I asked.

"It was foretold that when they sit on their thrones that they become a part of their kingdoms...or something like that."

"What are you guys waiting for? We could take them to these thrones no prob, right?"

"No...the castles...The Dark Lord hidden the throne crystals...you must find those first and then...the Dark Lord's Archfiends, the toughest out of his armies...it just won't be that easy...maybe if this Star Goddess chick appeared, we might have a fighting chance...legend days she can bring this world back to life or some shit...even has a connection to crystals and crap."

Bubbles looked at me, shaking her head, I guess it was still a secret that I was the candidate.

"Bubbles it will be fine, I know it." I patted her on the back, " Don't forget, he has you...he needs you more than ever now. I know its tough but...I bet you keep him going...so stay strong."

Bubbles smiled, "Thanks. We really should get back to bed, I can't wait. Aquarians vs the Cynderians in Cynderian Soc-ker."

A thought just crossed my mind, "So do all the Princes have these attacks?"

"Yes, but they try and keep it a secret, only a few know...I don't know what Ren Ling's or Xaldin's but...they keep them hidden, to keep our boys hopes up."

_"Oh Butch, how much do you just have to keep suffering?"_


	40. Laxus and Angela

_**As you know: for each character and their counterpart I went with different relationships, because I thought it would be more fun:**_

_**Brick (Laxus) and Blossom (Angela)- The Famous love and hate relationship, where both are fighters and will fight over just about anything. In the other stories, Brick can't really stand Blossom, but here in this world: They are this unofficial couple, who constantly break up but get back together.**_

_**Boomer (Sebastian) and Bubbles (Aurora)- The Perfect Couple- because both are sweet and not much of arguing...they are the perfect couple. Both positive and happy people, the only problem is really the intelluct which Boomer is like a Technology sort of guy, inventing the Air Ship, and Bubbles is the some what dumb blonde but her intelligence does lay in other things, like healing spells, animals and clothes. **_

_**Ren Ling (Beast, I might as well, since you guys already guessed it) and ? (Belle)- The Unique Couple- Beast is very shy and patient, he doesn't even scream while Belle, screams, runs, jumps, and does down right psychotic things out of the blue but for some unknown reason...these two work quite well...hardly any arugments, since Beast is able to talk her out of her crazy ideas half the time.**_

_**I know I left off the best one, but I'm saving them for later.**_

_**Ok, here's something a little different for me, the main reason why I write about Buttercup so much, because we have a very similar personality, so it was always easy because I would be like what would I do if this happened to me, and boom there it is. Now, I'm gonna try and do Blossom, now. And if this isn't like her, please tell me because this was tough. Also, I'm going to have the characters telling their back stories soon...so bare with me a little longer.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing**_

**Angela's (Blossom's) POV**

I was taking a shower...It was like I was going through the motions but I hardly remembered during it...I was just brushing my hair when this thought came into my mind.

_"What if I lost Laxus?"_

That thought created this huge pit in my stomach...we weren't official..ofificial..but...but we were very close...maybe if we didn't fight over...over stupid little thing

I was walking down the hall, I couldn't help with what Buttercup was saying...I was stood in front of the room, I took a deep breath and walked in...but there was an empty bed, of course it was. He wakes up the minute the sun comes up. I sighed again...and sat on the bed...We haven't talked in a while...since our last dumb fight and even after all I did...he wanted to save me.

The door opens and he jumps, having his disc ready.

"You screamed the shit outta me! How the *beep* you get in here anyways." He growled, but then he winced in pain, rubbing his arm.

"Training?" I asked, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen...I have to shower...so do you mind?" He rubbed his shoulder now.

"Could I talk to you?" I asked, trying to hide my blush, "Plus, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I laughed at his face just turning red.

"Maybe if you knocked instead of just going into people's rooms."

"That's not what I was talking about." I blushed looking at the ground, ignoring his growl.

"We'll talk later...I have ta get ready..." He turns around but I just lost it. He always do this...he doesn't want to talk..what was he afraid of.

"No! This is important, stop being such a hard brick and just listen," I yelled and he just sighs and sat next to me, I didn't know what to say, he just looked so sad.

"If you're quitting then...fine...but don't expect me to go crying in front of everyone." He looked away, crossing his arms and I knew...if he said it...I knew...he was always trying to be the tough guy, he was the Oldest...he had to seem tough...even if he was falling apart on the inside.

I got off the bed and kneeled in front of him and in between his legs, looking at him in the face,"I just wanted to say...that I love you...and that...last night...and this morning...I realize how much." I saw his arms, the old burn marks were healing.

He looked surprised, "Are you drunk again?"

Now, I was fuming, I stood up up with my hands on my hips, "Are you serious? You just ruined a perfectly good moment like that, don't you love me too?" I got all teary eyed and he another tick mark appears.

"Well just knock off the crying, you're giving me a headache." He crossed his arms, he looked to the side, and sighed, "I just thought you were gonna leave, ok and I don't...I don't..."

My eyes gleamed, "Oh Laxus. You do care about me!" I ran over, hugging him, and both fall back on top the bed, I was on top and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Are you possessed or something?" He asked after I broke the kiss, but he was playing with my hair as I laid on his chest, he cleared his throat, "I have to get ready, gotta whoop Boomer's team good."

**Buttercup's POV**

I wanted to talk to Butch about yesterday...I couldn't believe what...he wanted to kiss me...and...I actually wanted him to...why? There's no way I could like that bastard. I sighed again...but I haven't seen heads or tails of him. Lucky for Princess that Fang started acting...well...like Fang...who gave me a 'hello' bite on the nose. Sam was jumping on the bed.

"Hiya BB." She greeted, she jumps into my arms.

**FLASHBACK (This is what really happened)**

"You...You have to be...I must admit...I had my doubts...You know...there was some sort of dumb story behind it. In the beginning, this world was a dark and chaotic place...but out of all that hatred and violence...there were these two dumb people...who loved each other more than life itself-" He stopped and sighed, he grabs me by my face, " I'm sorry...but...this is killing me...You just act and looked like her...and...I just have to know." His eyes were gleaming again...just as he lowered himself down and I just closed my eyes, it was just automatic. I wait but felt nothing until he just touched my cheek and sighed again.

"I'm being stupid...It's impossible, I held her...her pulse stopped...I...I'm sorry." He just walks off...leaving me confused.

"Buttercup? Buttercup?" I heard Bubbles calling me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hardly remember anything. I looked around...we were in this medium size stadium. In my lap was Sam and in her lap was Fang, who refused to let anyone else hold him.

My eyes widened as I just realized what the arena looked like.

"Soccer, this is soccer!"

**Sorry had to stop there, I like to keep these chapters short.**


	41. Cynderian Soc-Ker

**Buttercup's POV**

I was so glad we were sitting so close...I don't think I could breathe...the field had those small ponds of water for the Aquarians (blue team) while the Cynderians (red team) just shot fire balls. Blossom and Bubbles were arguing who's boyfriends gonna win. I watched in amazement as the Cynderian goalie tried to block the ball with a fire wall, but in a tag team move: an Aquarian spins his hand, the water hovering over him, just as Boomer pushes a Cynderian and kicks, the Aquarian sprays the goalie and the wall, and Boomer scores...

Bubbles was cheering her head off, Blossom crosses her arms, pouting.

"This is awesome!" I cheered, Sam was clapping, "I can't believe how intense this is...this is so cool." I whistled and clapped.

"It's no big deal, ya know." Angela was pouting again.

Both Boomer and...of course...I'm not surprised that Brick was This Fire Prince guy...Not to mention a bit of a hottie himself, he was just wearing a red flame uniform now but still had the hat and that spiky red hair going down his neck. The ball was threw on to the ground.

**Xaldin's (Butch's) POV**

I opened my eyes, I was standing on the top of the castle, Ren Ling was talking to me.

"I am guessing you have not heard a word I have said." Ren blushed as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, is it noon now, right?" I asked and he nodded.

"We should hurry if we do not want to miss the game." Ren said.

"I'll meet you there." I said, "I just need to..." I didn't say a word but he nodded.

"Does it hurt every time?" He asked.

"Do those hurt every time?" I pointed at his fangs and claws.

He blushed, nodding again but then he walks away.

"Yes, every time." I said, he stopped for a moment but kept walking.

I winced in pain as I let my wings spread out...They stretched out. I sighed in relief, I could hear the cheering from up here...I shook my head...but I guess it could be fun...something to distract me for a minute. I was about to fly off when I saw this figure coming right at me...Bardock.

He kneeled right in front of me, "My Liege, I have finally found you...I have found the Scholar and brought him here, "He stood up in front of me, "I've also just heard about Castor, how are you holding up my Prince?"

"I'm good, ok." I have to admit, Castor's death was still a sore subject.

"And you still haven't told her? I see, " Bardock cleared his throat and was trying to hide a smile, "I ran into the Princess of Dalmasca...Princess, while looking for you." He just looked at me, and we both were looking at each other, trying to stay serious, but both of our lips cracked and we just laughed hard.

It was rare for both of us, I was still dying with laughter, "She fell back and her feet...went in the air." I could barely breathe.

"She is telling everyone that she was wounded by a horse when trying to save a child from being trampled...but the whole castle knows. Oh My Liege...did you actually see it?

"Yes, It took all the self control I could muster."

"I would have paid to see that...oh man, "He wiped a tear from his face, He sighed and the smile was still there but he had that serious look in his eyes, " But that is not why I've been looking for you. As I said...on my way back, the Scholar Utonium, has been telling me all about your father's research and the scholar has been researching as well. My Liege, we must tell your other brothers now."

"They're probably at the game...Listen...Bardock...can't we wait until after the game?"

His eye widened, "My Liege?"

My eyes widened at what I just said, but I just felt...so relaxed,"I know, it's unlike me...but...I think...we could use a break so let's just rest a bit...we could tell them after the game...plus I'm sure Buttercup could use a rest as well." I sighed, "I'm going to the game. You wanna come?"

"No...but if you find her, keep her close in your sights, please."

"Yes." I nodded, flying off.

**Normal POV**

**"**Good job, Ace-"

"Hey what about me, I hugged her-" Billy was crying out but Ace shuts him up.

**"**Quiet Rock head,"Ace turns back to the Crystal Ball, "Yes My Lord, the poison is in her system..."

"Excellent...it seems...I need another volunteer." The Dark Lord held up another wooden puppet wand, "I'll see you see my love."


	42. Cynderian Soc-Ker part 2

**Butch's POV**

"What an exciting game." Ren said calmly, "Our little brother sure is giving Big Brother actually competition, "Ren smiled but then his eyes widened, "Wait a minute...that girl...Look Big Brother...does she not look like..." He blushed and looked away. I looked where he was looking at, Buttercup was screaming at a dwarf who spill something on them.

"Yes, Ren, they do look alike but that's not Bella...That's the girl I've been traveling with ." I sighed as Buttercup grabs the dwarf by the collar, shaking him. I don't know why my heart was skipping...Unfortunately just like Sebastian, Ren Ling doesn't miss a thing.

"So...this is the one that has captured your heart...but I..."He touched my hand, "Your look...it is different...even your smell...something is inside of you. It is not just your heart but another-"

I snatched my hand away, "She doesn't have my heart...ok."

"Denying this only hurts you...if you wait...someone else who see her as a rare gem and take her away. You will be sad and alone."

"It wouldn't be fair to her or myself, don't you get it...I look at her and I can barely breathe...she makes me mad...angry...and I'm happy...but it's not real...I'm only drawn to her because of who she reminds me of."

"I believe there is more to it then that, "Ren sighs as that server chick from the bar, giggles and waves at us.

I sighed shaking my head, "It just wouldn't be right ok." I walked away and that server chick stood in front of me.

"Hey there, handsome."

**Buttercup's POV**

Bubbles was just cheering her head off, as it was half time, "I'll be right back, I gotta check on my baby." She giggled, happily as she gets up off her seat and goes up the stairs.

"BB, food please." Sam jumps off my lap, rubbing her stomach, I get up as well. That Dwarf was still unconscious as I nearly shook his head off.

Blossom smiles, "Oh she's so cute, and she speaks so well for her age, I heard that Fey can't talk well until they're at least 10 years old."

"She talks pretty well when she's swearing. Alright fine, I'm kinda hungry anyways, does this place have snacks? Or do you wanna see your baby too? " I asked as Fang jumps on my shoulder, wagging his tail.

"Well of course, follow me...I wouldn't mind some candy...Dalmasca is the only other place that sales My Yogurian Friut Drops." Blossom rubbed her stomach, pulling me by the hand, "We've gotta hurry before they run out!" She pushes us up the stairs...and towards a concession stand.

"_My Goddess."_

I turned around, trying hard not to freak out but that voice...

"Buttercup, is there something wrong?" Blossom asked. For a second there...I thought...I heard something. I shook my head.

**Aurora's POV**

I walked down the stairs and towards the men's locker room, I'm just so glad he was just about to walk in, I would hate to have to walk into the locker room. He smiled at me, as I ran up and hugged him, kissing him on the lips.

"You're *kiss* doing so great *kiss* I'm so *kiss* proud for you." I kissed him about three times and then one long kiss, wrapping my arms around him and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Thanks Babe." He winced in pain as he touched his neck. The scars where the gills appeared looked red and swollen. I removed his hand and touched it, he sighed in relief as ice flowed from my hand.

"Oh it still hurts?" I asked and he just smiled.

He removed my hand looking at it, "Listen, I'm sorry... If you ever...if this is too much for you...I won't stop you...you know that...I never want to hurt you or scare you in anyways." A tear escaped his eyes, he kissed my hand, "It's getting worse-"

I shushed him, "I'm not leaving you, I love you...and I may not have knew everything when we first started this crazy adventure of dating...or what I was getting myself into...but one thing I do know...I love you just as much as I did back that...even more now...so stop offering me a chance to leave you because..." I held back of his hands onto my face, kissing his hands, "I'm not going anywhere...no matter what." I smiled as he just puts his forehead on mines and smiled.

"Ok...I love you too." He laughed and we just kissed again.

**Back to Buttercup's POV**

I was eating some of Blossom's candy which isn't half bad, we walked on until I just felt so dizzy...and ...so cold...I looked around...It was like everything was frozen...except me and Fang...It was freezing, Fang jumped into my arms as I shivered.

"Aren't you cold my dear?" This strange, familiar voice asked me, "Come to me, let me warm you up."

"No...no just leave me alone." I was freezing and my arm was burning.

A figure stood in front of me, this dark cloak...

"You...stay the hell away!" I screamed, Fang was growling.

"Come to me, my dear. Come."

"NO!" I screamed...my gem was glowing white, and the figure backed away...I felt this light...and warmth...everyone was moving again...

"C'mon Buttercup, the game is starting." Blossom pulled my arm.

"Huh?"

**Normal POV**

The Dark Lord stood in a dark corner as this small crystal ball just shatters, "Impressive, she's a lot stronger than I thought possible...she broke out of the poison's hallucinations with ease...truly...an amazing creature...but...she wasn't able to rid the poison...I just need something a little more...painful...besides fear." He looked down from a dark corner as Buttercup sit's down on the ground, looking around.

Ren Ling had his eyes closed, when his nose caught a familiar scent. He suddenly opens his eyes, "He is here."


	43. Heartbreak

**Butch's POV**

I saw Buttercup just walking back from the concession stand with the others, I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked strange, like she was worried about something, she even looked pale. I have to admit, I was a little worried...why was my heart beating so fast...my face felt hot...

My mind just had this strange flashback:

**"_What's the point? I'm could just go home and watch the game or maybe just sleep."_ She paused, and looked down at my hand as this hand pulled her back towards the lake, her face was this cute shade of light pink,"_But...I guess it couldn't hurt to stay_."**

I blinked back seeing Buttercup, I guess she didn't see me, she still looked a little pale but she just smiled and left.

"You haven't called me yet?" She placed her hands back into my pockets and leaning her chin on my chest looking up at me, "What's wrong? You think I bite." She just laughed. Just ignoring this girl, repeatedly taking her hands out of my pockets, but she just put them back in

That Server Chick was looking at what I was staring at, "Are you serious? Woof, right." She laughed, she continued to smile as her hands returned into my pockets, she was laying on my chest. I was drinking a bottle of Dalmascan Whiskey, "Oh I see." She removed her hands.

"See what?" I asked, looking at her.

"You like that girl...you're in love with her." She laughed again, "I heard that you were this cold hearted slice of cake...but I guess even the tou-"

"I'm not in love." I was about to walk away, "Maybe, I'm just not interested." I must be crazy because she was hot but...somehow, It just didn't feel right...my heart started hammering away.

_"Son of a bitch, am I in love? No way...not possible...if there was any attraction, it was because she looked like Bella, nothing more..._

"Not interested? Or maybe the big bad wolf has finally been warmed up by a flat chested...I mean really...have you looked at her...she looks more like a boy...especially with that hair. But to each his own, unless you wanna prove me wrong." She pushed me up against the wall.

**Buttercup's POV**

I put the candy down, as I was feeling a little dizzy but other than that...I felt fine, my heart was pounding so quick..I'll never admit to a living soul but that cloak guy scared me...I could feel that he was near...

"_My Goddess. Come to me_." I heard him whispering, I stood up, looking around, everything was swirling and spinning around.

"Buttercup...you ok?" Bubbles asked, I shook my head, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Bathroom?" I asked, and Blossom and Bubbles...I believe they helped carried me to a stall or something. I could barely see and my vision begin to swirl and I saw that Dark Cloak guy everywhere. My face was feeling so hot...but I felt so cold.

I barely remember anything until I heard a few flushes, after throwing up, I could finally see a little better.

"Oh man, bad candy or something." I mumbled, washing my mouth out in the sink.

"Maybe, we should take you back to the castle." Blossom suggested, but I stood up straight, Sam hugs me and Fang was on my shoulders, purring as always.

"No, I'm fine, I promise, "I laughed it off, as we were walking back, Sam suddenly pointed and looked really happy, she ran off...towards Xaldin, I was smiling too but then my heart just stopped, I held my chest and leaned against a wall, he was...kissing a girl.

"No...no..."I felt sicker than ever...

He broke that kiss...My heart just stopped right there, my chest was hurting and I could barely breathe and when I did, it hurt. Sam hugs him and patting her on the head...but the he looked up and saw me...I just felt so sick and frozen.

"Buttercup...wait...Buttercup, "He pushed the girl away, I was still in complete shock...I could finally breathe again but it was still very painful, I just backed away from him but he just grabs me by the shoulders, "Buttercup...I...I"

"Get...your...hands...off...me." I just pushed him away.

I wanted to throw up again. I just walked off, fighting back tears as Blossom and Bubbles stopped me, I swallowed the tears back.

"I don't feel so well after all...I'm heading back to the Castle." I smiled a little.

"Ok, we can come with you-" Bubbles stood back.

"NO!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud, I cleared my throat, "You guys can go back and watch the game, I'll be fine. Sam is with...with Butch."

"You sure?" Blossom asked, but went back in as I nodded, as I knew Xaldin was close behind me and walked away.

**Normal POV**

"Looks like the Prince just gave me what I needed." The Dark Lord smiled, "Thank you little brother."

He watched as Buttercup walked right passed him, in a hurry.


	44. Memories

**MR- Okay, at this moment there would be a song called God Breathed under the Virgin Queen Soundtrack, playing right now. It's a very beautiful song and gave me that mood that I was looking for but I couldn't find the Lyrics anywhere. If you find it, please tell me but until then I suggest you listen to the song while reading this chapter.**

**Remember0 God Breathed in the Virgin Queen Soundtrack, you can listen to it on Youtube.**

**Also, the stuff in the bold, are like flashbacks, about what Butch was saying.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Tears just came down like a flood...everything just seemed to slow down for me.

_Why should I feel sad? Huh? He can kiss whoever he wants right?...We...We were never anything to each other..._

_**"Let me see, how about a test?" With that, he drops the bubble over my head, soaking me through, "No...wait...I do see something. Maybe you are a girl after all."**_

I walked on, hurrying up as my mind was starting to flash back to everything:

_**This isn't fun for me either," He spins me around, grabbing me around my lower back as we spun around again, "But it's not as bad as I thought it would be." He commented. The music went really slow all of a sudden, he had his hand out in front of me and I grabbed it, the way he was holding my hand...as we circled each other...it was so familiar...and warm...just like at the lake...he...it couldn't be. He was still close by...**_

_**"So...uh...what's your name? No wait, let me guess...Something like Iron Fist, maybe." He asked. Our elbows were now touching as we were getting closer. I smiled a little as my face felt so hot.**_

I could barely keep myself from crying out loud. Fang was on my heels. I ran down some stairs.

_Why should I care? It's not like we were something right? Right. I never liked him anyways._

_**I just pour the stuff and I have to say...I know Fang was laughing...I tried so hard not to myself, he was screamed so loud that it probably scared any creature away.**_

_**"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT APPLE CID SHIT! YOU'RE NOT POSED TA POUR IT ON THE-...SON OF A BITCH! MOTHER- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**_

I actually started laughing at that memory, I stopped, looking up at the sky, the sun was starting to set. The tears continued poured down my cheeks. I sat up against a wall, looking over the landscape. Fang jumped into my lap and bit me hand.

"Knock it off you fuzz ball, "I laughed, rubbing his head, he licked my fingers, rubbing up against them, "We were never anything to each other...Maybe I'm sad because...it's like the other Butch kissing someone else. That's it...right...I could care less about Xaldin," But my heart ached even more as I was talking to Fang.

_**My face turns so red as I finally noticed my skirt was floating high above my stomach, in other words, everything was showing, "YOU DAMN PERVERT! YOU WERE STARING THIS WHOLE TIME! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER!" I pushed my skirt down and floated down in front of him. I started hitting him but he just half way grinned and walked away.**_

_**"What now? I gave you a compliment." I grabbed the bag and floated behind me, until I just had a wicked idea.**_

"_**Thank you Iron fist, "He just kissed me on the forehead.**_

_Why am I thinking about that kiss? It was nothing, It doesn't mean anything." _Then I touched my lips, thinking about what happened on the crow nest, "_It was just a light peck...barely touching...I don't think that counts as my first kiss. But...the way he looked at me...the way he held my hand...all of it felt so familiar..."_

Another row of tears fell, he had a chance to kiss me after that too, but he stopped...I sighed again...I was stupid...we were never something...why should I even feel sad. Even...even...if I kinda wish...no I don't...I could care less.

"I shouldn't feel sad, I was just being stupid, thinking he cared about me...it's because I look like Bella...just stupid and why should I care if he likes me...I wonder if Butch back at home as moved on too." I talked to Fang, who bit me on the nose and rubbed my forehead with his face, "Well, at least I have one guy who loves me." I laughed, but tears were still running down my cheek.

I fell silent as I heard Xaldin talking and he was talking to someone else. I shushed Fang.

"Damn it all, I have to find her." I know that was Butch but I did hear another voice that sounded strangely familiar.

"And tell her what? My Liege, you must be honest with her."

I stayed hidden...I think they were gone...just when I was about to leave my hiding spot...

I could hear Princess talking with Mandy and Brandy.

"Can you believe it? She was actually crying...I mean c'mon what did she think that she was special." Princess laughed.

"Of course, I mean everyone knows that Xaldin doesn't date...he just sleeps around and making out with who knows how many girls."

"But Princess, doesn't that mean... He's cheating on you or something?"

"Of course not, don't be stupid, he's just having his little freedom until he gets his kingdom back and then we'll marry," Princess sighed but then laughed, "I just can't believe it, she thought she could take him away from me, especially being as flat as a pancake, please."

I would have punched her in the face but that dizzy feeling returned again, that's when I hear this music.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

It was night time and no sign of Buttercup, Sam was sleeping in my bed, sucking her thumb.

"Where the hell is she?" I walked back and forth, there was a knock at the door, I hurried and opened the door, but it was Bardock.

"Has she returned yet?" Bardock asked and I shook my head, then there was another knock, it was Ren Ling.

"Big Brother, The Dark Lord was at the Stadium, "Ren closed the door behind him.

"What?" I yelled, "Buttercup, I've gotta go."

"I shall accompany you, you can explain to me why he would risk coming here of all places, but my guess is...it has something to do with this Buttercup."


	45. Just let go now

**Buttercup's POV**

I could barely explain what was going on, I just felt drawn to the music and the lights...I touched my forehead, it felt so cold...why did I feel so cold...I was freezing.

**Oh, oh, yeah, oh yeah  
Just let go now**

I just walked into this building, I guess it was a club or something, everyone was just dancing and laughing. My mind was swirling as I looked up at this shining green light.

**Hey  
You've got to move the way you feel  
We play  
The rhythm that takes you there for real**

Normally, I wouldn't be caught dead dancing, but somehow...the music was so...I couldn't even describe it. I just felt so happy all of a sudden, Fang jumped into my arms as I started to twirl around slowly.

**Come on and turn it up 'cause now is the time  
You can do whatever you like**

I was feeling dizzy again as I...I believe I may have stumbled onto the ground, everything was just swirling around I circles. I just remembered...some guy was there.

"Butch?" I mumbled, he just shushed me.

"Hey there Beautiful. Feeling thirsty?" He held a cup in front of me.

**Just let go now, here's your chance  
Express yourself the way you dance  
Just let go now and feel the groove**

_**Butch's POV**_

"I know you're mad ok, I don't have time for this, I have to find her." I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath.

"I am not mad, I understand your actions...your journey here has been far. You wanted to let her enjoy herself for one day without something going wrong."

That's one of the many good things about Ren, it was like he was inside your head but instead if judging you or condoning you, he had empathy for you and was patient.

"But you still think I should have told the others...about her?" I looked around.

"Yes, our at least introduce, that way I could have had her scent."

"Damn it, why didn't I go after her?" I yelled, that's when I saw that fuzz ball again, it hissed at me, but was wagging her tail.

"A Star Sphinx Griffon? The rarest of the rare, such a marvelous creature." Beast said.

"More lik a demon, "I noticed Fang was jumping around, pulling at my pant leg, it was about to run off but he looked behind him.

"Oh shit, he knows where she is I bet, c'mon."

**Do what you want, the way you want to  
Just let go**

**Oh hey  
Just let the music take you there**  
**Fly away  
Here by your worries and your cares**

It was at the Dalmascan Temple. There were lights and music, they must have been having one of those temple celebrations.

"We must be careful, we will need some back up." Beast warned pulling at a crystal ball.

"I can't wait." I rushed in, the lights...the lights that were shining from a giant ball was a crystal...He was smart, I had to find her before that crystal shines on her.

**Come on and turn it up 'cause now is the time  
You can do whatever you like**

**Just let go now, here's your chance  
Express yourself the way you dance**

I was pushing through the people, I found her, making out with a guy, when I pulled her off, it was her.

I saw Fang flying through the air, just above the crowd. I was following him...when...

**Just let go now and feel the groove  
Do what you want, the way you want to**

I was knocked onto the ground, just as I was looking up, I saw her dancing. As I got up, I couldn't help but stare...my heart jumping into my throat...she was just twirling around.

**Just let go now, here's your chance  
Express yourself the way you dance**

It was like everything was going in slow motion, she was just shaking her hips, having her arms in the air as her hips shook side to side. Her gem was floating up in the air.

**Just let go now and feel the groove  
Do what you want, the way you want to**

I grabbed her by the arm, "C'mon, we're leaving." I expected her to fight me, but she just laughed...there was this stuff on her face...as if she had been drinking something.

"Oh Butchie, you forgot my drink...you changed you clothes too." She laughs again, grabbing me by the collar, and pushed me up against the wall, she was inches away from my face.

(**Anytime)  
Just like a dream, you can be  
(Where you like)  
Just close your eyes, you can see**

"Buttercup?" I asked, she touches my lips, shushing me...her eyes were a lighter green...she seemed almost drunk, "That son of a bitch, Buttercup, please. Let me get you out of here." The crystal was glowing brighter, the lights were getting brighter...it was looking for her...this was bad...what if she destroys this city as well.

(**Another world)  
Just imagine it, make it real, let yourself go, let it go, oh**

"Oh Butchie, Butchie, Butchie, "She wrapped one arm around my neck and running up the other up my shirt, "Kiss me." She whispered and with that but suddenly there was shots in the air, everyone started panicking...It was Beast.

**Just let go  
Just let go  
Just let go**

I didn't have my lances so I just pulled out a dagger, as these Soldiers came around us, Commander Lupin, stood there grinning ear to ear. That's when he came along, grabbing her around the stomach, pulling her towards him.

"Son of a bitch." I snarled as Beast was kicked right towards me, both of us, caught in this circle of soldiers, surrounded, everyone else had flee.

**Just let go now, here's your chance  
Express yourself the way you dance  
Just let go now and feel the groove  
Do what you want, the way you want to**

The way he was holding her, he even kissed her the top of her head.

"Get your hands off of her now!" I yelled, ready for a fight, Buttercup just looked so lost as she was staring.

He ignored me with one of his dumb smirks, pushing her towards the crystal.

"I don't know what to do? Should I let my men finish you off or her." He smirked again, until one of the men were suddenly burst into purple flames.

**Just let go now, here's your chance  
Express yourself the way you dance  
Just let go now and feel the groove  
Do what you want, the way you want to  
Just let go**

Beast smiled, "That will not be necessary. Let's like back up is here."

A figure stood in the shadows, standing out of the shadows, with a smile.

"Hi Pumpkin, how could you start the fun with out me?"


	46. Crystal of Dalmasca

**The song is called Hymns of the Fayth and I don't own it**

**Butch's POV**

Belle just ran through the circle of soldiers to hug Beast around the neck. She had something...like a back pack on her back...a doll back pack with a pumpkin head. It had a green body and its arms were wrapped in two circles, like a back pack.

Vulcan looked a bit shocked, I could even hear him grunting, but then he just laughed, "Oh my, Looks like the Prince of Beasts has a little Witch." Belle was giggling as she let go of him.

The Crystal finally shined a light on her, the crystal just broke through the ball that was surrounding it, started to move on its own, deeper into the temple...glowed brighter on Buttercup, she just started to slowly follow it. Fang flys right towards her but Vulcan snatches him up.

"Good, I'm sure if she has her pet, she will quiet down."

"Buttercup! STOP!" I yelled, she stopped...the crystal stopped as well...and looked at me, her eyes were glowing green, "Please." I begged...her eyes were...the green glow was fading as if she was waking up but then there was singing.

**I E YU I**

The Crystal was singing and her eyes glowed brighter as she turns back and follows it.

"Keep them occupied. Well...Looks like I win again, doesn't it Prince Xaldin." Vulcan ordered as he followed her.

**NO BO ME NO**

"Buttercup." I muttered but the soldier pointed the gun in my face, "We have to do something now."

"Whoa, look at you guys, with your guns, what neat toys. You wanna see mine?" Belle giggled but pout, she was holding her teddy bear, "Isn't it adorable? I called her Mina."

"Belle, you couldn't get anyone else?" I asked, swatting a soldier's gun away and kicking that soldier back. He stood up pointing the gun again.

Ren blushed, "My love, isn't it time that Mina comes out to play?"

Belle just giggling wildly, as that Teddy Bear with an evil grin jumps onto the ground, standing up on its own...it held its arms up, extending the claws.

The soldiers at first laughed, until the bear jumps one of them, slashing through the armor, the soldiers tried firing at it, but Belle whistles, calling their attention. Ren begins to fire at them. The soldiers scrambles, firing back, but I lifted up my hands, creating a wind barrier.

"Time for Pumpkin Head Jack to play too." Belle laughs again, she reveals the back pack and threw it on the ground. The doll was dropped onto the ground as Belle's shadow stretches out right at the doll's shadow, the doll jumps up. It had one black eye that had a blue iris, the eye was in the shape of a triangle. Its mouth was in the shape of a toothy grin. It started running at the soldiers, opening its mouth wide, shooting fire balls at the soldiers.

"We can't lose another minute, " I yelled, both of the dolls were chasing the soldiers around now.

"My love, can you keep the soldiers occupied," Ren Ling asked.

Belle giggles and nods, "Best Date Ever!" She laughs as Mina trips a soldier and starts attacking. We ran down the hall, the singing was getting louder as we went down another corridor and finally into in the inner chamber...

**REN MI RI**

"Look out." Ren slams his fist into the ground, pieces of the ground came up blocking this blast.

"You think you can stop me!" Vulcan yelled, "You fools have no idea...She belongs to me."

**I E YU I**

"I shall distract him, you must get her...quickly. Who knows what will happen?" Ren said, he didn't even give me time to stop him, he punches the blocks, they flew right at him, knocking him into a wall.

**NO BO ME NO**

I moved out of the way, as Ren Ling was firing, jumping wall to wall, dodging Vulcan's shots, the Crystal now hovered high into the sky, there was this drawing of a bird etched into the stone.

**REN MI RI**

Buttercup was still in that trance, as she was just under it, I quickly stood in her way, she didn't even put up a fight.**  
**

"Snatch out of it," I sighed as she just stared at me, I tried to pull her up but the Crystal just wasn't let her go.

**YO JU NO GO**

**"**Just wake up, please...You'll...kill us all." I grabbed her by the face, pulling it towards me, "Please." _I just...I didn't know what else...I just wanted to..._

**HASA TE KA NAE**

I just kissed Buttercup...I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her...

_"What the hell is wrong with me? But...This feels right." _It felt like time was just still...What shocked me was that she wrapped her arms around me...she was just so warm, I thought I would incinerate from the heat of her body being wrapped around my arms.

I broke it...unwillingly...looking at her...the glow was fading...I just noticed that the whole room was lit up.  
**KU TA MAE**

Suddenly I was pinned up against the wall, by this dark energy...Right next to Ren Ling. Vulcan looked mad as hell, Fang must have gave him one hell of a fight as well...claw marks as well.

"I will destroy you two myself." He said trying to hide his angry, when all of a suddenly, he was blasted by this dark purple energy. I've been more happy to hear Belle's insane laugh. She was holding a pumpkin Head and Teddy bear combined blaster gun.

"Peace and Crackers! No one smashes my Sweet Pumpkin." She stomps, pouting and blowing the smoke from her magical blaster gun.

The dark hold on us disappeared, the room brightened...as...

"No," I looked up as Buttercup was pulled into the crystal...it was going to happen all over...I watched as she floated down, glowing...the wings spread...but the roof started to crack...as it glowed brighter and brighter...until...something stood right behind her...screeching.

"Holy Shit."

"This can not be."

"Hmmm...It's too big to invite for tea."


	47. Restoration of Dalmasca

**Butch's POV**

The bird just screeched again...The three of us backed up as the Bird like creature spread its enormous wings with claws on the end...It had to be the Dalmascan Roc, a creature of legendary power... Its feather were brown...the beak was green and those beady eyes were yellow...a large nose ring that went through both nostrils, it spreads its wings again, they turns red purple...

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" Vulcan yelled but (Buttercup did this gesture like a smack) and the Roc smacks Vulcan to the wall, "You did something ...Clever as always...This isn't over...this is only the beginning." Vulcan disappeared into the shadows.

"Hurray, we win!" Belle claps.

Buttercup had her hands out to the side, the Roc's eyes glowed light green as it flew up in the air, crashing through the ceiling...Buttercup just closed her eyes...all of a sudden...there was this energy...this light energy...radiating from her...her wings flapped as she flies into the air...I flew after her...through the hole...She was floating The Crystal was floating right below the hole.

The Dalmascan Roc just shot this huge energy beam at her, and as if channeling that energy and adding her own, she fires down at the Crystal, it was a powerful light beam...I had to cover my eyes from the intense bright light.

"Holy Shit." I looked around...This was nothing like what happened in Breezy Hill City...Dalmasca was completely...restoring...the dead forest that surrounded...just grew back to life...the dark polluted waters that surrounded it was once again clear and the fierce cold winds that came from Tundra icy region's Articana just blew. I landed just outside the temple, already about to freeze when the Temple's flames ignited themselves and the flames gave actually warmth.

"She is the Goddess of the Stars...Absolutely amazing...she will either bring destruction or salvation..." We all just stared in amazement until I heard this slurping, Onyx or Belle as we call her, was drinking a cup of tea.

"I like her...We should have tea with her too. Or at least play with her adorable little fuzzie fuzz, " Belle was holding Fang with one arm, while drinking a cup of tea, he was biting her but she didn't seem to notice.

"What the hell? Do you see this? Beast?" I asked, looking at Beast.

"You are absolutely right, big brother, it is appalling,"Ren Ling blushes as he clears his throat," My Jewel, what about my cup?" Beast asked, I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Of course Pumpkin, how silly of me." She puts Fang down, who runs away, hiding behind me, "Belle pulls a tea cup with tea already in it, from her giant witch hat, she puts the hat back on and gives him the cup, "Here you go, my newest creation, Apple Honeye Cynderian Tea."

"Hmmmm...spicy yet sweet." Beast looks at me shrugging his shoulders,"What? She makes the best tea."

That's when Laxus, Angela, Sebastian and Aurora running towards us...just as I noticed the green light shining over us. Buttercup was back to normal, she was just floating down into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck...

She cracked opened her eyes a little, smiling at me,"I...I'm so tired...right now...I'll deal with you later."She just closed her eyes, leaning against my chest...and the Dalmascan Roc, landed right in front of us...disappearing into her gem necklace.

"Good job, Tiger." I whispered at her.

"What the *beep* was that?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms...

**Back in the Castle**

I placed Buttercup on her bed, Fang was looking at me, giving me this impression, 'nice job, no biting for you today.' He cuddle next to her head, lying on a ball right next to her head.

Ren Ling was leaning against the door, "Such affection for a girl."

"Shut it, Beast Boy." I snapped, closing the door behind me, Sam was running down the hall with her ball, she was about to go into the room, but gave her a noogie, "Let her sleep, Kiddo...or she might slap you..." I smiled at her, as she smiled back, sticking a curled tongue at me.

"Come now, the King of Dalmasca, King Charles Morbucks will like to speak with you...Our Elderest brother, will most likely like to scream at us. It seems that there is a Scholar...someone who knew our father's work, you would not know anything about that, " Ren Ling looked at me, shyily smiling, "I see, well. As always, Big Brother, you are always ahead of the game."

"You're not gonna tell anyone about that...that..."

"Oh the kiss...your secret is safe with me...for now."

I sighed, letting Sam hop on my back, and carrying her down the hall, "Maybe if I have this tough little girl, she'll protect me from him...cuss him out too."

Oh man, Laxus was pissed, I'm positive he would have threw his Loop Disk at me.

"You son of a Bitches! How is it that everyone knew about Butch's new squeeze, but me! What the HELL!"

"Laxus, calm down don't be such a Brick, if it makes you feel better I didn't know either." Blossom had her hands on her hips.

Bardock stepped in, "Please...people we have a lot to discuss...and I mean a lot...As you can see...The Star Goddess has just restored Dalmasca to its full glory and revived the Dalmascan Crystal...by using the City's Sacred Beast of Legend."

"He is right, her existence will spread and it is only a matter of time before not even Dalmasca will be safe." Ren Ling said, blushing as his stomach growls.

"Oh is my darling hungry," Onyx smiled, " I'll make some snacks." She kisses him on the cheek before walking out of the room.

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up in bed? How did I get here? Man I don't even remember anything at all. I got up, Fang was looking up at me...but he quickly put his head down. I dug through my pockets...and Muriel's Letter fell right out.


	48. Muriel's Letter

**I don't own this song...but its a beautiful song, it's called Remember me and it's under the Virgin Queen Soundtrack, please tell me what you think about it. Chapter is a little longer.**

**Buttercup's POV**

My hands were trembling as I opened the letter.

**Kogato teb te nyama, lyatoto e hladno**  
**Miluvkite ti topli otlitat kato esen**

"_Dearest Child, if you are reading this, that means I have left this world as well. I didn't know that I would leave this world...I was hoping to at least get one last chance to see you but it seems fate can be a cruel mistress sometimes."_

**Kato stara pesen e nashata lyubov, mili moy**

I couldn't help but stop crying, as I sat on the bed.

"_My Dear, my daughter is dead, I knew it...the moment I felt the coldest chill unimaginable...and since then, that coldness never left me until I saw you, laying there on the ground. I knew in the back of my mind, that you weren't her, but my heart just wouldn't accept it. I envy your parents...for having such a gem of a daughter, I bet you make them proud just like you have made me so many times in this short while. I was being selfish, trying to keep you to myself..."_

**Kogato teb te nyama, lyatoto e hladno**  
**Miluvkite ti topli otlitat kato esen**

"_My Dear child, please forgive me, I asked only three things. **First: For your happiness and Second: to follow your heart**, I'm sure it will take you home. Away from this world and its darkness, did you know what I always wanted, I just wanted to be a grandmother...having a whole row of grandchildren to spoil but...this world...this war crush those dreams in one blow. But you...you gave me hope...and I was happy on that fact to die...I would die knowing that you would be safe."_

**Kato stara rana e nashata lyubov, mili moy**

**O sən, ela!**  
**O sən, molba!**

My mind just flashed back to what Xaldin said, how she died..plummeting down a valley...I could only hope that she died before she reached the bottom.

"_The last thing is...the last thing I ask...is for you to please save this world. I am ashamed of asking you of this...such a task...for such a child...but I do not wish for anyone to go through that coldness that I went through...to lose your whole world...to lose your dreams...and my dreams were simple...something that would have most likely happened...she told me... she met someone...someone who was amazing...someone who despite his temper...made her the happiest girl in the world...but The Dark Lord took her away from both of us...Please My Dear Child, **save this world**, don't let this nightmare continue. Remember, the Prince can lead you to your destiny. **Be the Shining Star that Mark** and I know you are._

**O sən, ela!**  
**Nebesen!**

**O sən, ela!**  
**O sən, molba!**  
**O sən, ela!**

**Nebesen!**

_"Remember be yourself, do this and no matter where you are, you have nothing to fear."_ Mark's words rung in my ears

**Kogato teb te nyama, lyatoto e hladno**  
**Miluvkite ti topli otlitat kato esen**  
**Kato stara rana e nashata lyubov, mili moy**

**Remember Me**

I heard this knocking, wiping away my tears, I stood up..it was Bubbles. She looked all teary eyed as she hugs me.

"I'm so happy, you're okay...you just came from the sky-"

"The sky?" I asked, I shook my head, "I don't...what are you talking about?"

"Look at what you did. You've revived the crystal...you brought Dalmasca back to life..I mean...it was slowly coming back to life but look at it now." Bubbles pointed outside the window. People were dancing in the streets, they were dancing around a statue of a delicate female and a small griffon right besides, with this large bird behind the girl. "Did you know that...they found that statue inside the temple? I believe it's you."

"Are you shittin me? That looks nothing like me." I snapped, crossing my arms.

"You're right."

"Whatever...listen I need to know where's Xaldin." I said, I was determined, I was going to do everything I could...going home will just have to wait.

"Oh they're in the dining room, with the Solar Utonium."

"Utonium? No Shit. Where?" My eyes widened, Fang jumped into my arms.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Bubbles laughed as we walked down the hallway, she tiptoe up to this red curtain.

We were behind the curtains, on a balcony just above the dining room, listening.

"Are you Serious? You had the Star Goddess and you didn't tell anyone!" A guy screamed, I knew that voice anywhere, seeing him closer, it was Brick for sure especially with that hat. He wore a short sleeve black and orange jacket that was decorated in the shape of flames, with a red shirt, a red long arm band on his right arm, and black fingerless glove on the left hand. He wore long black pants with chains around his waist, and biker boots were on the table. He looked more pissed than ever and I have to admit...kinda cute, pouting.

Then I saw...of course Beast...he was the third oldest I heard...looked just as much of a girl as I looked as much of a boy. I never really got that close to him...he mostly hid behind trees and had the cutest blush on his face when Belle was around...I bet she's here. He still and that long silver spiky hair, kinda like mines except of course, mines were short, he pretty much looked the same, except...more animal like would best describe it.

Unlike his brothers, he was just wearing a long sleeve no collar...light purple chinese shirt with green stripes on the edges and long white pants with black boots (he always was the simply dress one). He had black fingerless gloves on and the choker necklace with an X as a charm. He had his ears pierced at least three times. I think he knew we were here because, he looked our way and just smiled a little, revealing those fangs.

"C'mon My Prince Laxus, this is no time to fight, we have serious work to do and a short amount of time, "I heard this voice, it had to be the Professor, but I couldn't see him, "Listen...knowing the Dark Lord, he would send an entire army after her...the Crystal of Dalmasca is revived..."

Boomer looked a little confused, "But wait, I thought we needed to revive the Castles' crystals in order to get them to revive the Crystals of the towns and villages."

"Well, yes and no...it is try that the small villages and cities really on the Crystal's of their region to revive them...but first: Dalmasca was always a kingdom of its own. Second, from my research and what I've just learned about Breezy Hill City, it might not exactly be true...Breezy Hill City, belonged to the Kingdom of Aeros...so when it was-"

"Can we please not talk about that?" Butch interrupted looking serious, "My question is what the hell was that Bird...it was The Dalmascan Roc, It was drawn above the ceiling and it just came to life."

"Well...I think I know...the Dalmascan Roc is the national symbol of Dalmasca right? So maybe its a Protector...Buttercup must have summoned it and it helped her restore Dalmasca. " Boomer guessed.

"Correct, I must say this is quite fascinating-" The Voice was interrupted by Beast.

"I apologize Scholar Utonium, this is amazing but we do have a dilemma, The Dark Lord, he would show an army down here in a heartbeat if he has not sent them yet...we must sent her-"

Butch slammed his fist on the table, "Hold it! I want this to be her decision!"

I did something, pretty stupid, I wanted to see this scholar guy so I leaned a little too far and I fell forward. Brick stood up, catching me.

"Looks like we have ourselves a fallen Angel." He snickered, letting me on my feet. I dusted myself off, trying to hide my embarrassment until I felt this sharp pain in my head, knocking me on the ground.

"I have the snacks!" It sounded like Belle, "Oopsie."

"BB!" Sam jumps in my lap, hugging me.

"Buttercup, what are you doing here?" Butch helped me up, why is his face so red.

"I decided I wanna help! I'm in."


	49. The Debate

**Ok, everyone...this is what everyone has voted and I was surprised, but there is now a poll on my profile, so you can vote the new saga if you like.**

**Buttercup's POV**

Xaldin was acting so strange, well even for him, but he let me sit in his seat.

"You know you really don't have to do this." He said, he must be getting sick, his face looked flushed.

"Don't be crazy, you guys need me and I wanna help." I sat there, rubbing the back of my head as Belle lifted her hand and tea cups appeared right in front of everyone, her teddy bear jumps on table pouring tea into everyone's cups.

"Sorry about your head." Belle giggled, "Here, you get the first slice of my newest creation, Cinnamon Licago Cake." She snaps her finger, and this pumpkin head doll, came up and place a large piece of this weird orange-red cake. Belle looked like a literally Witch. She had a large dark purple witch hat, with a bell hanging on her hat. She had this weird purple kimono short skirt with long sleeves. She had a belt wrapped around her hip, making the skirt shorter, she had black and purple leggings, and purple slippers.

"Oh...Ok." I said, I took a bite and as always, just about the best thing you could ever taste, back at home...Belle was an absolutely insane but a cooking genius, I can only guess she was the same here. I just gave her the thumbs up and she squeals, jumping up and down.

"Hurray, means everyone can have some." She snaps her fingers, and the Pumpkin head Dolls' arms just stretches out, placing cake in front of everyone. I saw this man who was the Professor split image, he got up, shaking my hand excitingly. He had glasses and his hair was a reddish gold, a ribbon tied it into a small ponytail. He was wearing a red coat the edges in gold, he wore a white shirt, black pants, and these weird shoes with pulps.

"It is an honor to finally meet you...I never thought I would live to see the day...the Star Goddess...oh my...oh my that necklace...it's a rare magical gem...Netithite of course...the same as the crystals...maybe I could-"

"Careful!" I tried to warn him as he reached for the necklace but it gave him this ugly zap. He was shaking his hand at the pain.

"Interesting...yes...very interesting...Of course...just like the crystals, it's alive...Oh A Star Sphinx Griffon...A creature of legend...They are the rarest of all magical creatures...Only one person has ever been able to confirm their existence...they only seem to appear when a being of divine power is near..." He was reaching out for Fang who was sending him this nasty hiss like a **_'Any closer and I'll have your fingers for dinner'_ **warning.

I held Fang tightly as Fang opened his mouth wider ready to take his fingers, his teeth has gotten sharper, "Wait...Scholar guy...I seriously wouldn't-"

Butch stops him, "Scholar Utonium, I believe we have a situation at hand." Butch sat down next to me and Fang calms down licking a paw, but he had a low growl, and Sam sits in Butch's lap, eating some cake.

"So exactly what do I need to do?" I asked.

Boomer cleared his throat, he was looking strangely pale and breaking into a sweat, "Well, it's obvious...*cough* We should take him to a Kingdom but which one?"

Everyone paused, looking around...then looking at me.

"Well, you are the Star Goddess, so maybe you should pick." Blossom said, but I looked down at my teacup.

"I...I...I..." Everyone was looking closely at me until I said, "I really don't know..." Everyone except Belle either fell out of their chairs or hits their hits on the table, " Look this is your world, so which Kingdom should I go to first?"

"How about the Kingdom of Aeros? We are closer to it." Bubbles suggested.

"As much as I would love that, I don't think it would be a smart move." Butch looked sadly down, "So far the Dark Lord has came after us because of thinking two steps ahead of us...and we don't have enough support for Aeros anyways. That goes for every one of our kingdoms as well."

"Maybe we are thinking this the wrong way." Beast blushed, "Of course our kingdoms will be tough, Vulcan has made sure of that but we have forgotten one thing. But I believe we should have this discussion under some protection, Miss Blossom, if you please."

Blossom nodded, pulling out her bow, she reaches her quiver as a bow magically appears, she shot her arrow at the ceiling and this light shield just appeared all around the table.

"Thank you very much. We can not trust our own rebel soldiers, in case they are spies amongst them. Vulcan has forgotten about the people...Once what happens in Dalmasca has spread, they will be more than happy to help the Star Goddess."

"Or some twisted soul be happy to help get a big fat reward from him." Utonium said, "Either way, My Prince, you are correct .

"We need a plan...something that Vulcan wouldn't see coming...Something **Unpredictable**." Brick said, scratching his head.

I looked at Belle who was slipping her tea, knowing her, she probably had a crazy plan already, the Belle back at home was crazy but she was smart, the thing was her ideas were so crazy, they worked...because for one thing no one would expect it.

I cleared my throat, "You...Miss Witch?"

"Oh me...Oh my name is Onyx...but you can call me Belle, everyone does...I don't know why...And I'm not a Witchy witch...I'm a half Dark Witchling Mage, big diffie."

"I'm sorry, but you just look like you have an idea." I said and her eyes just sparkled.

"Of course," She giggles and claps, "One word: Decoy."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"Well, you funny people are so busy being so serious, you forgot something, one Goddess Lady and four princes. Why don't we split up and pretend going back to our Kingdoms, not even this Dark Lord could follow everyone."

Beast smiled with a blush,"My Jewel, once again you have shown the intellect and wisdom that I brag to everyone about you."

"That seems all well and good but which Kingdom should we go to?" I asked.

"**Cynder."** Belle said, and everyone jumped up in surprise.

"No way! Too dangerous! Out of all the Kingdoms, Cynder is...it's just too dangerous." Butch slammed his fist on the table.

"Wait, big brother, I think she is right." Beast said, he looked my way, "With your permission Divine One, will you allow my Jewel to continue."

I blushed at Beast's new title of me, but nodded.

Belle winks at me and smiles widly, she pretends to be serious, "Ok...There is one Kingdom that the Dark Lord hasn't truly conquered...well he hasn't conquered all the Kingdoms all the way but the Fire Kingdom is the lowest in soldiers, why?"

"Because it's too dangerous, besides the monsters and sandstorms..." Brick explained, "And the fact that Fire is closes to light...so...if he does appear...he would be weaker...Damn, I didn't even think of that. He couldn't send any of his flying fortresses either because the Desert Rocs would go after the metal...but we can't fly there either...Only problem is he can send his monster soldiers after us though."

Boomer coughs again, breathing heavily, "But...the monsters will be easier to see plus they will have to worry about the desert monsters as well."

"Another Problem...the sandstorms are sudden and deadly...unless you have a Desert Fey or Desert Muse. And getting lost is the lost thing you ever want to do."

"Wait...Blitz, "Blossom gasped, "Doesn't he live in the Desert now...he lives at one of the outposts...right and he's dating a Desert Muse Fey, right?"

"You can't be serious...alright...fine."

"Who's Blitz?" I asked.

"It's a long story, let's just say the only other family member to escape The Dark Lord's grasp." Blossom explains.

"With your permission...what do you think?" Beast asked, everyone looked at me.

"Ok...let's do this." I stood up.


	50. The Journey Continues

**Butch's POV**

I knew Bardock would argue with me, but I've made up my mind.

"I'm sorry, but...but this just seemed wrong...I know its the plan but do you expect me after all we've been through to just leave her now, then-"

"My Liege, If you feel this strongly then...I shall accompany you."

"No...Scott and Lester will be here soon, I need you three to go with this decoy...Did you see Sebastian...I think he's gonna have another attack." I sighed, Bubbles was beside herself, she wanted to go with Blossom and Buttercup but...she had to go with Sebastian...she wanted to be there for him.

"Don't worry about him, my Liege, Lady Aurora will escort back to Articana where he'll be fine...the hot springs there are said to have magical healing properties. Once there, they will go to Atlantis, the capital of the Kingdom of Aquaria."

"I know...I can't believe this is finally happening...the first step...I just..."

"My Liege...I understand...you remember your training, and be careful...I mean it. Cynder is crawling with thieves and thugs. Also, be true to your heart, if she has it...tell her."

My eyes widened and my face was on fire, "Shut it...I don't love her..just tell Scott and Lester the plan ok."

"My Liege, I've just never seen you so happy since...since...What if this is fate's hand of offering you another chance at true happiness...Will you not take it or will you let it slip away."

I suddenly heard Scott screaming and Buttercup shouting, "You Bastard!"

I walked out of the room, to see her, holding a bag, but her face was bright red, Scott was holding behind Lester who was backing away as well.

"IT'S HER AGAIN! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Scott screamed, "Please Sir! I mean MAM! MISS! I meant no disrespect! Please no kicks...my dad would like grandkids someday." Scott cried. Buttercup took a deep breath but glared at him.

"You guys better be glad I'm in a hurry, but next time...call me a man again and having kids won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about." She stomps right by them.

"You guys are really lucky, I thought she would beat you up." I said to them, I explain to them about the plan and they wished me luck as I followed the direction she went, waving at them. I found her leaning up against a wall, Sam was holding her leg, tightly. I stood by her, looking at the wagon that people were preparing, it had a cover over the top, and despite what it looked like on the outside, it was a lot bigger on the inside. Fang was wrapped around her leg, purring, but Sam was holding around her leg, not letting go.

"I said you can't come with me." Buttercup said, she looked like she would cry too, "It'll be too dangerous...and if anything happens-"

"NNNNNNOOOOOO! NNNNOOOO!" Sam shook her head, then she saw me and grabbed my leg, pleading, "You coming too Xal! Please don't leave me behind! I don't wanna be **alone**! You promised Daddy! You Promised!" She held me tighter, her fox ears were showing, but those words echoed in my head.

"Sure Kiddo." I patted her on the head. She cheered and ran towards the wagon, jumping in the air.

"What!" Buttercup punched my arm, "Are you...How can you be irresponsible? She's going with you then!"

"But I'm going with you."

She looked at me shocked, "But the plan..."

"Bardock and the others can handle it...plus..you think you can ditch me so easily...but I know you want to protect her, but honestly she'll be safer with us. She's a Fey, if we leave, you really think she's gonna be safe or even treated right, plus...she's most likely to follow us rather than being in the same castle with Princess."

"Good point but maybe with Bubbles and Boomer...I couldn't bear it-"

"No...she won't go...I know...I know...I like the kid too...I will protect her, but I did made a promise to her dad...and I made a promise to Muriel as well."I grabbed her hand, she looked at me, "I promised to keep you both safe...Plus the kid likes you...you're like a big sister to her. Plus we're the only ones she'll feel safe and...she has no one left...would you really leave her alone...like you were alone I bet when you first came here."

She looked down at the ground, when her attention was drawn to Brick's 'pets', **Mars' Horses** or the **Fire Tyrants** (I'll explain more about them later) as they were called, four of them. They were giants at least 7 or 8 feet tall, six legs, though they had no eyes...I believe they had senors. I wasn't really too fond of those things either, they ignited themselves on fire as someone tries to strip them.

"Hey...I'll do it!" Brick yells, the horses calmed down as Brick fastens them to the harness.

"Beautiful." She muttered.

"Listen Buttercup, "I was blushing bright red as she looked at me, I pushed some of her hair out of her face, " About that kiss...listen things were a little crazy-"

"You don't have to explain a thing, "She said and I was stunned, "Listen...it...it was stupid of me, really...we're barely friends and...and...well..I'm ok with you and other girls...I was mostly upset because you looked like a...a person..."

"Wait...I was talking about at the temple? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about? I was talking about the stadium but if you kissed someone else at a temple...then that's fine too...we're not a couple...like I said...you looked like someone I know and it was hard..."

"You don't remember what happened at the temple?" I slapped myself on the forehead, _she doesn't remember what happened at the Breezy Hill Temple either, I guess I should be relieved but...I was kinda disappointed_, "Anyways, what...why do you want to help us?"

"I found Muriel's letter,"She punches my arm, "You hid it from me."

"I'm sorry...but you would-"

"No...I'm glad...I finally came to terms with it...Mark and Muriel...they wanted me to be happy...I didn't kill them...It was the Dark Lord...I know that now...It bothered me...but now...I will avenge them...and save this world...I'm this Star Goddess person after all, "Her gem was glowing as she held my hand, smiling, "But I'm glad you're coming though...we'll keep Sam safe, the two of us...like Mark and Muriel kept me safe."

"Yes...of course..." My heart was pounding in my ears, my throat was like sand as I held on her hand, I gulped, "Buttercup...I...I...I...We...I mean at the temple...I..I...there's something...that is...I think...At the temple...I k-"

"Oh my Prince!" Princess pushes Buttercup aside and hugs me tight. Buttercup growls ready to deck Princess again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Vulcan sits on his throne, he was looking at the Crystal ball, he grunted in irritation as he notices that the four of the Princes were splitting up...he slams his fists on the arms of the throne as he stood up.

"My Lord Vulcan-" The Female jumps up as he stood up.

"I don't understand...what could have changed it...why restore Dalmasca...She destroyed that Damn City but why did she restore Dalmasca, she even summoned the Dalmascan Roc. What could have been different about this situation?"

"Maybe it was Love...or maybe she conquered some sort of feeling that involved Love?"

"The Earth Crystal stands for Love...Dalmasca is part of the Wind Kingdom right...The Wind Crystal stands for Faith..."

"My Lord, Dalmasca is a Kingdom of it's own...not the Wind Kingdom, but now we know...we know that her feelings are involved with the crystals'."

"True...but now...we have another dilemma...they have scattered...she is with one of them, but who?"

"May I make a suggestion?"

**That's the end of the first part, but ready for the next part of the saga. Please, I beg you, don't just read it, review it as well...without reviews no motivation and without motivation, another two year break.**


End file.
